


Life In Color

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, Painter Harry, Right Person, Screenwriter Louis, Slice of Life, kind of love triangle, wrong time
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FICTION EN PAUSE]</p><p>Inséparables depuis l'enfance, Harry, Louis et Amanda se sont promis de rester amis pour la vie mais tout se complique en grandissant lorsque Harry et Amanda tombent amoureux et que Louis, après une longue remise en question, se découvre des sentiments pour son meilleur ami.</p><p>Impuissant, il regardera l'homme qu'il aime en aimer une autre pendant des années jusqu'à ce fameux jour où on lui fera une proposition qu'il ne pourra refuser, et dont il profitera pour quitter la ville. Il ne laissera à Harry qu'un unique baiser pour explication.  </p><p>Cet au revoir changera leur vie à jamais.</p><p>[FICTION EN PAUSE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toujours toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire avance relativement vite parce qu'il s'agit d'un (trop) long one shot que j'ai transformé en fiction. La fiction n'est pas organisée comme d'habitude, il y a pas mal d'ellipses au début et à la fin pour offrir quelques tranches de vie, mais entre le premier et le dernier chapitre on se centre principalement sur l'été que Harry et Louis passent ensemble. Les chapitres n'ont pas de limite de pages. Avant chaque scène, il y a des claps de cinéma contenant le nom du chapitre, la personne sur laquelle on se focalise et le numéro de scène, juste pour le fun et parce que j'aime l'idée que mes chapitres soient comme des petits scénarios (en un peu plus étoffé). 
> 
> Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai imaginé.
> 
> PS : Le titre de l'histoire vient ENCORE d'une chanson de OneRepublic, et ENCORE de l'album Native. Oups.
> 
> @throughthewaves

 

 

Tu crois être le doute et tu n'es que raison   
Tu es le grand soleil qui me monte à la tête   
Quand je suis sûr de moi.

  _Je t'aime_  ― Paul Eluard

 

*

 

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 1_

 

 

Si la plupart des enfants se jetaient sur les balançoires lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, il en était autrement pour Louis, Harry et Amanda. Car quand certains passaient leur après-midi à jouer à des jeux de voiture ou à inventer des histoires à leurs Barbie, eux tournaient des films. Pour Louis, passionné de cinéma depuis qu’il savait marcher, filmer et créer c'était comme brandir des poupées sans vie et leur offrir un cœur. Il aimait concevoir tout un tas d’histoire. Avec Harry et Amanda, il pouvait tout imaginer. Ses meilleurs amis s’exécutaient toujours sans rechigner. Et même si l’appareil qu'il tenait était factice, cela ne les empêchait pas de refaire chaque prise comme s’ils étaient de véritables acteurs.

 

Louis était le plus fougueux des trois, il avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre. Combien de fois sa mère avait-elle été réveillée le matin parce que son fils voulait jouer dehors ? Comment de fois avait-elle dû le conduire au parc pour qu'il se défoule ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle récupéré plein d’égratignures mais le sourire aux lèvres parce que « maman, c'est pas grave les bobos, c'est rigolo » ? Combien de fois avait-elle hurlé après lui parce qu'il avait cassé quelque chose dans la maison ? Bien trop. Mais même si Louis était parfois épuisant, sa mère ne l'aurait remplacé pour rien au monde. Sa vivacité mettait toujours de la chaleur dans la grande demeure des Tomlinson.

 

La fille du voisin d'en face, Amanda Adler, était plus douce. Elle avait deux ans de moins que Louis et était très réservée. Avec ses yeux de biche, ses longs cheveux roux et ses robes à fleurs, elle avait vraiment tout d'une enfant modèle. On ne l’entendait jamais, elle était sage comme une image.

 

Et il y avait Harry Styles. Un petit garçon avec des yeux verts à se damner, des boucles brunes et un sourire d’ange. Louis et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, de l'univers et de la galaxie. Le bouclé était de deux ans son cadet mais cela ne changeait rien à leur attachement. Peut-être même que Louis préférait être le plus grand des trois, il avait l'impression d'être un grand frère. Lui qui n'avait que des petites sœurs était heureux d'avoir Harry. Pour jouer et pour lui apprendre tout un tas de choses.

 

Leur amitié s'était faite toute seule. Tous trois étaient voisins. Les parents de Louis avaient toujours habité la ville et n'avaient jamais cherché à la quitter. Harry était arrivé à ses quatre ans. Sa mère avait posé ses bagages dans la maison d'à côté suite au décès de son mari. A peine quelques mois après, Amanda avait emménagé dans la maison en face de chez Louis et Harry. Des petits jeux par-ci, des fêtes par-là et ils étaient devenus inséparables.

 

Ils venaient de passer des heures à tourner dans le jardin des Tomlinson quand la mère du petit garçon les appela pour goûter.

 

- Alors quelle était l’histoire du jour ? demanda Johannah en leur servant à tous un verre de lait.

\- Je peux raconter ? Je peux raconter ? s’excita Harry. »

 

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, attendri. Harry était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus adorable, et tout le monde tombait toujours sous son charme. Ce n’était donc pas étonnant que Louis le laisse raconter SON histoire. Et il fallait vraiment qu'il apprécie la personne pour lui permettre cela. D'ailleurs, réflexion faite, il n'aurait sans doute pas laissé Amanda la raconter si facilement.

 

\- Moi j’étais un roi et je venais sauver la princesse du méchant arbre ! Et puis après quand on était sorti, eh bah on se mariait.

 

Johannah sourit. Leurs films étaient toujours simples et enfantins mais ils disaient beaucoup de choses. Elle avait pu remarquer à quel point Louis valorisait ses amis, leur offrant toujours des rôles princiers ou majestueux, reflétant alors toute l’affection que le petit leur portrait. C’était souvent Harry qui endossait le rôle de héros, car dans le fond, il était un peu le précieux de Louis et ce dernier voulait qu’il le ressente.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 2_

 

Louis et Harry avaient leurs habitudes que rien ni personne ne pouvait chambouler. Lorsque la mère du brun travaillait de nuit, elle déposait son fils chez les Tomlinson. Si la grande demeure comportait des dizaines et des dizaines de pièces dont les portes s’étendaient à perte de vue dans le couloir principal, une seule était occupée par les deux amis. Une fois les parents du cinéphile couchés, ils allumaient toujours leur lampe torche et s’amusaient à faire des ombres chinoises. Louis trouvait les idées de Harry fascinantes et Harry pensait que Louis était un génie. Tous deux se portaient une affection démesurée. Il était rare que les deux amis se retrouvent seuls car ils avaient signé un pacte avec Amanda. C’était un trio à la vie à la mort, croix de bois croix de fer. Il ne devait jamais y avoir de Harry sans Amanda ou de Louis sans Amanda… Mais contre toute attente, les exceptions étaient ce que Louis préférait. Parce qu’il aimait Harry sans doute plus qu’il n’aimait sa meilleure amie, même s’il ne l’aurait jamais admis. Leur histoire à eux avait commencée lorsque le bouclé avait emménagé à côté de chez lui. Déménagement oblige, tous les voisins s’étaient réunis dans le grand jardin des Tomlinson pour les accueillir comme il se devait, avec un grand buffet et de nombreuses questions. Louis, alors âgé de quatre ans, avait trouvé le petit garçon recroquevillé et caché sous les escaliers, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Silencieusement, il s’était assis à côté de lui et avait posé sa main sur la sienne, l’invitant à ne parler que lorsqu’il serait prêt. Ses yeux bleu topaze avaient finalement rencontré les siens, qu’il avait vert émeraude. Quelque chose avait opéré immédiatement. Il avait suffi de quelques mots de Harry pour que Louis ait envie de le protéger et le chérir. C’était comme supprimer une vidéo, il n'y avait eu aucun retour en arrière possible. L’entendre parler du départ précipité de son père lui avait brisé le cœur. A cette époque, il ne comprenait pas encore qu’il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais fort heureusement, Louis, lui, prévoyait de ne jamais le quitter.

 

- Harry ? chuchota Louis, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

 

Il n’était pas rare que le bouclé fasse des cauchemars. Quand cela arrivait, Louis retirait délicatement sa couverture et venait se glisser dans ses draps pour le serrer contre lui en le berçant calmement. Ce soir-là, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

 

- Qu’est-ce que c’était cette fois ? demanda-t-il de sa voix.

\- Rien. Je veux un câlin.

 

Harry ne voulait jamais raconter ses cauchemars. Louis avait pris l'habitude de ne pas le forcer à parler même s'il aurait aimé savoir ce qui rendait ses nuits si agitées.

 

\- La mère de Amanda a dit qu'on aurait dû retirer ma garde à ma mère parce qu'elle est jamais là et que je squatte toujours chez vous.

 

La mère de leur amie était une belle garce. Elle n'en ratait jamais une, critiquant toujours la vie des autres sans penser à se regarder dans le miroir. Louis la détestait. Elle était tellement égoïste et manipulatrice qu'il était surpris que sa fille soit si gentille et pure. Avec la mère qu'elle avait, ça n'aurait pas été difficile de se transformer en vilain petit canard.

 

\- La mère d'Amanda est une vieille peau mal baisée. L'écoute pas. Ta mère est géniale, c'est elle qui devrait se remettre en question.

 

Louis était arrivé à un âge où la rébellion dictait son quotidien. Du haut de ses onze ans, il gouvernait le monde... ou du moins, celui de Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les autres le détruire. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser son meilleur ami.

 

\- Et si les services sociaux venaient me chercher comme avec Matilda ?

\- Harry, personne ne viendra te chercher.

\- Oui mais si ça arrive, si je m'en vais, qu'est-ce que je vais faire hein ?

\- Je serai là pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit Harry.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

 

Le bouclé cala sa tête contre l'oreiller et serra la main de son meilleur ami. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Louis. Il savait toujours quoi lui dire pour le calmer et le rassurer. Louis était plus qu'un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, il était la plus grosse étoile de la galaxie. Il était sa HR 5171 à lui, le centre de son univers et il ne voulait jamais le perdre.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 3_

 

 

Louis voulait tellement que Harry ait un anniversaire inoubliable. Onze ans, c'était important. Sa mère n'avait pas les moyens de lui acheter un télescope parce qu'elle perdait déjà assez d'argent dans le remboursement du crédit de sa maison. Mais Louis savait que Harry en rêvait plus que tout. Il voulait observer les étoiles autrement. Il adorait les regarder à l’œil nu mais son souhait le plus cher était de les voir de plus près. Louis s'était juré de réaliser ce vœu-là. Johannah avait d'abord refusé d'acheter quelque chose d'aussi cher à un gamin de onze ans mais Louis avait fait le capricieux. Pour Harry, il était souvent prêt à tout, même à se ridiculiser. En voyant que son fils n'abandonnait pas, Johannah avait cédé en lui donnant une grosse somme d'argent. Ils avaient été faire le tour d'internet pour trouver le meilleur, les prix étaient affolants mais Louis savait comment en avoir un peu plus. Harry ne se doutait pas que son onzième anniversaire serait le meilleur de tous. L'idée de faire une quête lui était venue après le passage des Scout chez lui. Il avait réussi à récolter un peu d'argent à l'école et dans le quartier. Bien sûr, lorsqu'Amanda avait été mise au courant, elle l'avait supplié de la laisser participer à ce projet. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à obtenir un peu plus de la moitié de la somme demandée. En voyant à quel point son fils était dépité de n'avoir pas rassemblé assez d'argent, Johannah en avait rajouté discrètement.

 

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé et Louis était tellement impatient de le voir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Harry était assis en bout de table et déchirait les emballages un à un. Tout semblait toujours le ravir. Il était de ceux qui s'émerveillaient même pour un crayon. Harry aimait recevoir des cadeaux de tous genre parce qu'ils lui rappelaient qu'on l'aimait et que même si certains n'avaient pas de moyens, ils pensaient toujours à lui offrir un petit quelque chose.

 

\- Il y a un autre cadeau qui t'attend dans le garage mon chéri, s'écria Anne. Louis, Amanda, vous l'accompagnez ?

 

Les deux amis sautèrent du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis et attrapèrent le bras de Harry. Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Tout le monde les suivit pour observer la réaction du bouclé. Louis finit par remonter doucement la porte du garage. Et lorsqu'il vit les étoiles dans les yeux de Harry, il eut envie de pleurer.

 

Harry n'avait jamais été si heureux. Il sautait partout, enlaçait même le télescope, riait, pleurait. Il avait eu le plus beau cadeau de tous les temps. Louis n'avait jamais été si fier de lui. Son meilleur ami souriait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 

\- Mais t'avais dit qu'on avait pas assez d'argent ! déclara Harry, inquiet.

\- Ce cadeau n'est pas de moi, le rassura Anne. Ce sont tes amis qu'il faut remercier.

 

Harry sauta dans les bras de Louis puis enlaça fortement Amanda.

 

\- Vous êtes fous !

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Il était certainement fou oui, mais ça avait si peu d'importance. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Harry. Il le méritait amplement.

 

Alors que les adultes retournaient déguster le gâteau, Amanda, Louis et Harry restèrent dans le garage à lire la notice. Ils se chamaillaient rarement, à part lorsqu'il fallait comprendre le fonctionnement d'un jeu. Là, ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier. Agacé par l'entêtement de Amanda, le châtain s'éclipsa cinq minutes en prétextant une envie pressante. Il alla se chercher un verre de coca et embrassa discrètement sa mère. Tout ça, c'était grâce à elle. Elle était la meilleure mère qui puisse exister.

 

A son retour, il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'Amanda tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne. Elle déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue qui fit rougir le bouclé.

 

\- Il te plaît notre cadeau ?

\- C'est le meilleur de tous.

\- C'était mon idée.

 

Louis broya son verre et renversa tout son coca sur lui. Amanda n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. C'était SON idée, SON cadeau, SON attention. Pourquoi lui volait-elle la vedette comme ça ? Lui-même ne l'avait pas fait alors que le télescope était là grâce à lui. Il fonça chez lui et refusa d'ouvrir la porte à qui que ce soit pendant trois jours. Amanda avait tout gâché.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 4_

 

Le temps de ce début de printemps permettait enfin aux trois meilleurs amis de reprendre leurs activités d'acteurs et réalisateur. Louis avait passé son hiver à écrire des scripts, il avait même réussi à rameuter quelques camarades pour tourner un court-métrage un peu plus profond. Mi-dystopique, mi-zombiesque. Louis adorait critiquer la société dans laquelle il vivait au moyen d'histoires placées dans un futur qu'on imaginait lointain… mais qui ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement. Amanda n'était pas très emballée par l'idée. Elle préférait les histoires à l'eau de rose. A l'inverse, Harry était très enthousiaste. Il attendait depuis des années de voir son meilleur ami écrire autre chose que des comédies sentimentales. Son script était si sérieux et l'histoire tenait si bien la route qu'il se sentait fier de jouer pour ce nouveau film. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que d'autres personnes se joignent à eux mais Louis avait besoin de figurants.

 

\- Bon alors Amanda toi tu vas faire la blessée, mets-toi là que...

\- Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui fais ce personnage ? Elle meurt au bout de huit minutes !

\- Tu vas pas chipoter pour douze minutes sur un court-métrage de vingt minutes quand même ?

\- Harry est pas le seul survivant, je comprends pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas survivre, soupira Amanda.

\- Parce que j'ai décidé que ton personnage allait mourir. Tu veux qu'on explique comment que le personnage de Harry se bat enfin pour sa survie si tu crèves pas ?

\- C'est pas juste. Harry a toujours le meilleur rôle.

 

Louis s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'elle disait n'importe quoi mais il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il imaginait toujours Harry en héros. C'était inconscient mais bien vrai. Jamais, pas une seule fois, dans aucun film, Harry n'était mort ou s'était transformé en salop. Il était toujours le personnage parfait.

 

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu passerais pas de l'autre côté pour une fois? Harry peut s'occuper de la caméra !

 

Le châtain en eut presque la nausée.

 

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie, je sais pas jouer.

\- Avoue que c'est parce que t'as peur d'embrasser une fille !

 

Amanda passait son temps à le charrier avec ça. Il avait eu une brève relation avec une fille au début de l'année et au moment d'aller plus loin, il avait paniqué.

 

\- J'ai pas peur d'embrasser une fille ! répliqua Louis, plus fort.

\- A peine.

\- Ça devient lourd là Amanda, intervint Harry.

\- Ok j'arrête, je veux pas embarrasser le flippé des filles plus longtemps, se moqua à nouveau Amanda.

 

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Amanda ne cherchait pas à être méchante mais elle l'était. Louis était presque blessé que sa meilleure amie ne le comprenne pas d'elle-même. Elle lui foutait la honte et la seule façon pour réparer ça était de prouver qu'elle avait tort. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de Pétunia – pire prénom du monde – et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs amis se mirent à crier.

 

\- Bon, on peut s'y remettre maintenant que vous avez vu que je sais me servir de ma bouche ?

 

Seuls Harry et Amanda restèrent immobiles, stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Louis avait fourré sa langue dans la bouche d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine et n'avait pas l'air très enchanté, il semblait même en colère. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient le remarquer parce qu'ils le connaissaient par cœur. Le bouclé lança un regard froid à Amanda d'un air de dire qu'elle l'avait cherché. Cette dernière haussa les épaules en soupirant, elle se rattraperait plus tard.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 5_

 

Anne Styles estimait qu’on était capable de se garder seul à quatorze ans mais Harry n’était pas de cet avis. Il invitait Louis chaque fois qu'elle travaillait de nuit. Ils avaient passé l’âge de dormir ensemble mais s’en fichaient bien. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'ils ne faisaient qu'ensemble, c'était partager un lit. C’était quelque chose qui surprenait beaucoup leur mère mais Harry et Louis aimaient répéter qu’ils n'étaient pas comme les autres et qu’ils se devaient d'agir différemment. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Harry et regardaient un film de Stanley Kubrick en se goinfrant de beurre de cacahuètes quand le téléphone du bouclé vibra.

 

\- C’est Amanda, sourit Harry.

 

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux que seul Louis était en mesure de voir. Amanda et Harry s’étaient étonnamment rapprochés, au point de passer leur temps collés à leur téléphone afin d'être en contact en permanence. Leur meilleur ami trouvait adorable de les voir se tourner autour mais la perspective de passer en second dans le cœur du bouclé ne l’enchantait guère. Il avait peur d’être moins aimé si Harry et Amanda se décidaient à ouvrir les yeux. Car il était certain que leur relation si exceptionnelle changerait. Les trios n’étaient pas censés se transformer en duo.

 

\- Elle voudrait venir avec nous, ses parents sont encore en train de se disputer et elle arrive pas à dormir.

\- Encore ?! Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont se décider à divorcer ?

\- J'en sais rien mais j'espère pour elle que ça viendra vite parce qu'elle est vraiment pas bien en ce moment.

\- Ouais…

 

Louis n'aimait pas qu'Amanda soit triste. Ses amis étaient tout pour lui et savoir que des adultes parvenaient à les faire pleurer le mettait vraiment en colère. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait sans cesse le guignol car si les adultes ne parvenaient pas à les faire sourire, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que t’attends pour lui dire de venir ?

 

Louis adorait passer son temps en leur compagnie parce qu’ils étaient ses muses… Surtout Harry. Quand Amanda arriva, il attrapa son carnet et griffonna vivement dessus. Il ne fit même pas attention au rapprochement qui se faisait sur le canapé d'à côté. Harry avait discrètement attrapé la main de la rousse et celle-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée, glissant même ses doigts entre les siens et recouvrant Harry du plaid qu'elle avait sur les jambes.

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 6_

 

La fête du village avait toujours été le moment de l'année que Louis préférait. Tout le monde s'y réunissait et la bonne humeur réchauffait les cœurs. Cette fois-là, il était un peu agacé. Depuis six mois, Amanda et Harry se tournaient autour sans jamais se lancer. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui marchait derrière, celui à qui on demandait en dernier ce qu'il voulait boire ou faire, celui dont on se fichait presque de l'avis. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient presque quinze ans. Lui en avait seize et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la découverte. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule copine mais ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait pas très envie de se caser. L'engagement était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur… tout comme les filles.

 

\- On va au train fantôme, allez ! les supplia Amanda.

\- On a dit qu'on faisait d'abord du tir à l'arc, souffla Harry d'une voix douce.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient nigauds ces deux-là. Louis n'en pouvait plus. Il était grand temps qu'ils s'embrassent et concluent. Harry était pire qu'un pot de miel en sa présence. Il dégoulinait de niaiserie. Mais Amanda était pire.

 

\- Roh ! dit-elle, en faisant les yeux doux à Harry.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il fallait aussi que ces trucs-là cessent. Harry cédait à tous ses caprices parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il voulait se faire bien voir. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Louis fonça jusqu'au stand. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire leurs affaires, lui irait faire ce qui était prévu, à savoir tirer à l'arc. Peut-être qu'avec Amanda en cible, il arriverait enfin à viser le mile.

 

Louis détestait penser des choses comme ça. Il avait conscience de trop faire passer son meilleur ami avant elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'expliquait pas. Harry avait plus d'importance. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'admettre mais c'était lui qu'il aimait le plus… et si Amanda s'en allait, il n'en serait pas tant affecté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. C'était horrible d'en arriver là, de penser qu'être sans elle ne lui ferait rien. Il ne se comprenait plus.

 

\- Attends nous ! s'écria Harry derrière lui.

 

Il avait déjà payé le forain et récupéra son arc quand son meilleur ami parvint à sa hauteur.

 

\- Tu vas te faire mal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu colles la corde à ta joue, elle va te revenir en pleine figure. C'est mathématique.

 

Louis écarta l'arc de son visage puis tira au hasard. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nul pour viser des cibles. Autant il pouvait massacrer des tonnes de personnages sur sa PS3, autant là, il n'arrivait même pas à toucher le centre. Harry y parvint du premier coup. Le tir à l'arc était son sport fétiche, ce n'était pas étonnant.

 

\- Où est Amanda ? s'inquiéta Louis en ne la voyant pas autour d'eux.

\- Elle est allée se prendre un truc à boire, elle nous attend au train fantôme.

\- T'as réussi à lui dire non ? Bravo, on devrait noter la date dans le calendrier, dit sarcastiquement Louis.

\- Louis… Y a un problème ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'sais pas, t'arrêtes pas de me dire des trucs cassants. J'ai fait un truc de mal ?

 

Voilà que Louis s'en voulait maintenant. Il déglutit et reposa son arc sur son présentoir. Harry tirait tranquillement sa troisième et dernière flèche sans oser le regarder.

 

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste… C'est juste qu'elle a toujours le dernier mot et ça me soûle un peu.

\- Je sais… Mais j'arrive pas à dire non... Quand elle me demande un truc j'ai pas envie de la décevoir. Elle est déjà super mal depuis qu'elle a appris pour le divorce de ses parents et…

 

C'était toujours la même histoire et le pire était que Louis comprenait. Il ne réagissait que très rarement aux piques d'Amanda parce qu'elle était dans une période un peu difficile. Elle était blessante et parfois très dure mais c'était simplement sa façon à elle d'exprimer sa colère face au déchirement de sa famille. Louis n'osait jamais lui dire qu'elle était agaçante parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Sa meilleure amie était adorable et elle le redeviendrait une fois la crise passée.

 

\- Bon allez, viens. On tirera à l'arc une autre fois.

\- T'es sûr ?

 

Louis hocha la tête et lui fit signe qu'ils y allaient. En arrivant devant l'attraction, ils virent tout de suite Amanda. Elle faisait les cent pas. Le châtain s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser. La jolie rousse le serra contre elle en souriant.

 

\- On le fait ce tour de train fantôme ?

 

Louis regretta vite d'avoir accepté parce qu'Amanda hurlait si fort qu'elle lui explosait les tympans. Il observa les décors. Même s'ils habitaient un petit village, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour que les jeunes se sentent bien dans leurs manèges. Louis sursauta en voyant le clown apparaître devant eux tout à coup. Il se tourna vers Harry et Amanda pour leur faire une remarque et constata qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

 

\- Vision d'horreur… dit-il en riant.

 

Harry et Amanda se tournèrent vers lui et lui tirèrent la langue. Ils reprirent leur occupation et Louis eut l'impression que le tour dura une éternité. Les bruits de ventouse, c'était bien ça le plus ignoble.

 

Harry et Amanda étaient ensemble et heureux. Louis était seul et heureux.

 

Tout le monde nageait dans le bonheur… L'avenir semblait merveilleux.

 

Leur histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais elle ne faisait que commencer.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 7_

 

 

Était-ce normal que Louis se réveille tous les matins, le corps en sueur, le cœur battant et des images de son rêve érotique plein la tête ? Était-ce normal qu'il se touche en repensant à ce corps qu'il voyait toutes les nuits ? Était-ce normal qu'il jouisse en imaginant un homme avec lui ?

 

Et était-ce normal que quelquefois, le garçon dans son rêve ait soudainement des boucles et des beaux yeux verts, rappelant distinctement son meilleur ami ?

 

Louis ne comprenait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était ni ce qu'il aimait. Il passait ses journées à réfléchir, oubliant même d'écouter en cours. Par chance, Amanda et Harry n'étaient pas dans sa classe. Avoir deux ans de plus qu'eux l'avait parfois dérangé parce que ses amis vivaient tout en décalé, les histoires d'amour, les cours, la puberté etc ; mais c'était presque devenu une bénédiction depuis qu'il y avait cette chose qui le tracassait à longueur de journée.

 

Il prétextait souvent avoir mieux à faire, comme des devoirs à rendre ou un contrôle à réviser. Louis ne voulait voir personne. Se découvrir de nouvelles orientations et de nouveaux goûts le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien contre ça, contre deux hommes en couple, contre l'amour de deux personnes du même sexe… Il avait un cousin bisexuel et ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui… A part maintenant. Quand ça le touchait lui. Louis était perdu et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider.

 

« Si vous êtes perdu, suivez l'étoile du berger. » Si seulement il savait ce qu'était cette fichue étoile.

 

Il aurait eu besoin d'être éclairé et rassuré. Parce qu'il avait peur. Des jugements, des regards, des messes-basses, des rumeurs. Pis encore, de la réaction de ses meilleurs amis.

 

Harry ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais l'approcher, plus jamais le toucher, plus jamais dormir avec lui. Louis ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié si exceptionnelle. Il ne voulait pas que son petit-frère disparaisse.

 

Il se mit à pleurer, caché sous ses draps blancs. Il ne voulait pas être _différent_ , il ne voulait pas qu'on lui trouve des différences… Louis était Louis et sa sexualité ne le définissait pas. Ne devait pas le définir. Ne le définirait jamais. Pas vrai ?

 

Et que dirait sa famille ? Sa mère serait-elle encore fière de lui ? Son père voudrait-il toujours l'emmener jouer au tennis entre hommes ? Ses sœurs désireraient-elles toujours jouer avec lui ? Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui allait changer dans sa vie mais personne ne pouvait jamais connaître son destin… encore moins son futur.

 

Et l'avenir ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur.

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 8_

 

Amanda n'était pas là. Depuis que le divorce de ses parents avait été officialisé, elle partait un week-end sur deux chez son père et Louis préférait ça. Il avait du mal à la supporter depuis quelque temps. Vivre avec sa mère la rendait parfois comme elle, égoïste, aigri, sèche. Louis détestait cette facette de sa meilleure amie et le pire était que Harry ne voyait rien. Il avait l'air chaque fois plus amoureux. Louis se sentait incompris.

 

Il était un peu plus de minuit passé et Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami débarque dans son jardin. Il sursauta en entendant sa respiration derrière lui, s'imaginant déjà qu'un cambrioleur venait lui voler son télescope. Le parfum de Louis lui parvint finalement aux narines et il se détendit. En se tournant vers lui, il constata que Louis pleurait. Il n'allait pas bien. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Harry sentit son cœur se rompre à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Louis avait une mine affreuse, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cernes si profondes. Que se passait-il ? Il avait bien remarqué que Louis s'éloignait, qu'il n'était plus le même depuis quelques mois. Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça allait plus loin qu'un geste ou une parole déplacée.

 

\- Louis ?

 

Il resta immobile à le fixer. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Louis.

 

\- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? T'as pas froid ?

 

Il devait faire moins de quinze degrés et tout ce qu'il portait était un bas de pyjama. Harry retira son manteau et le lui enfila. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, Louis avait cessé de pleurer.

 

\- Tu veux en parler ?

 

Louis secoua la tête. Il avait juste envie d'être avec lui. Seul Harry pouvait chasser sa peine.

 

\- Ok. Tu veux voir un truc grave cool ?

\- Mmh.

 

Ignorer ne voulait pas dire effacer. Il mettait simplement de côté les problèmes de Louis pour l'aider à se changer les idées. Il le poussa devant son télescope et lui dit de regarder à travers la lunette. Louis se pencha lentement et observa la nébuleuse que Harry lui décrivait. Le ciel était toute la vie du bouclé. Il connaissait tellement de choses sur les étoiles que cela fascinait toujours Louis.

 

\- Quand je serai astronaute, je t'en ramènerai une. Comme ça il y aura toujours de la lumière partout où tu iras et tu seras plus jamais triste.

 

Louis sourit timidement et l'attira vers lui. Il n'était pas de nature très câlin et même si, à côté de cela, il était très tactile, les embrassades l'avaient toujours un peu gêné. Ce soir-là, il en avait plus que besoin. Harry s'éloignait peu à peu. Il sentait bien le rapprochement entre Amanda et lui, la naissance de leurs sentiments, le début d'une autre histoire dans laquelle lui n'avait pas sa place. Il avait l'impression qu'on le mettait à part, qu'on le remplaçait et ça lui faisait mal.

 

 

*

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 9_

 

 

Louis avait toujours écrit de la romance, parce que l'amour c'était beau, c'était doux, c'était comme du sucre glace sur un gâteau au chocolat, c'était fin, à peine perceptible mais succulent. L'amour, le vrai, le faisait rêver. Et pourtant aujourd’hui il détestait cela. Regarder Amanda et Harry s’embrasser l’énervaient. Ils préféraient se laver la bouche plutôt que de suivre le scripte qu’il avait passé des heures à écrire. Louis avait vraiment besoin de terminer le tournage avant la fin de l'après-midi mais s'ils ne mettaient pas du leur, c’était inutile.

 

Louis assistait impuissant à ce début d'idylle qui le faisait souvent rager. Il n'était pas jaloux de Harry, non pas qu’Amanda était déplaisante à regarder, au contraire elle était devenue une fille magnifique mais… Mais peut-être que c'était justement ça le problème. Elle était une fille et lui tout ce qui lui faisait de l'effet, c'était les garçons. Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Depuis quelque temps, Louis se trouvait différent et l'assumait. S'accepter avait pris du temps, plusieurs mois même, mais il avait fini par assumer son orientation et même par profiter de cette diversité qui s'offrait à lui. Après dix-sept années enfermé dans le noir, il sortait enfin au grand jour. A présent qu'il envisageait et admettait tout ce que cela signifiait, il voyait certaines choses. Les signes existaient depuis longtemps... Comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait à bander en regardant son voisin de vingt-ans tondre son gazon torse nu, comme lorsqu'il passait son temps à se mordre la lèvre devant un garçon de son âge dans la salle d'attente chez le médecin pour ne pas baver, comme lorsqu'il se retournait à chaque fois qu'un homme passait à côté de lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà fait cela pour une femme. Il n’avait rien contre elles mais… mais qu’est-ce qu’elles pouvaient être chiantes parfois. Il supportait déjà ses petites sœurs et Amanda à longueur de journée, envisager sa vie avec le sexe opposé aurait été du masochisme… Lui se voyait déjà au bras d’un homme… Si possible avec des cheveux bouclés parce qu’il adorait les boucles… ou bien la personne à qui il pensait souvent quand il imaginait sa vie future.

 

Dans le fond, s’il était tant sur les nerfs, ce n’était peut-être pas tant pour son film. C'était peut-être, peut-être !, la main de Harry posée dans le cou de Amanda, sa langue parcourant sa bouche telle une machine à laver, sa joie qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage, ses éclats de rire chaque fois qu'il se retirait. Louis se fichait que ses deux meilleurs amis prennent autant de plaisir à s'embrasser, il ne supportait simplement pas que Harry y mette autant d'ardeur. Mais s'il réagissait ainsi, c'était simplement parce que le bouclé était son meilleur ami et qu'il voulait le protéger d'une peine de cœur… Ou pas.

 

« Vous voulez que je vous aide peut-être ? Ou que je vous rappelle que je suis là au cas où vous m'auriez oublié ? déclara-t-il en voyant Amanda descendre sa main le long de son torse.  »

 

Harry se détacha le premier et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son meilleur ami avait coupé la caméra… Chose qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Louis estimait que toute scène avait du potentiel et que l'on prenait le risque de la perdre en éteignant l’appareil. Cette fois-là, il devait estimer qu'elle était sans intérêt. Le bouclé baissa la tête et constata qu'ils avaient passé trente minutes sur la même scène. Pas étonnant que Louis soit agacé, ils n'avaient même pas tourné la moitié de son court-métrage qu'il devait présenter le surlendemain.

 

« Où tu vas ? s'écria Harry en le voyant ranger ses affaires.

\- Je rentre. Vous êtes pas foutus d'être sérieux deux minutes. Si vous voulez vous reproduire prenez-vous une chambre et niquez pas ma seule chance de faire découvrir mon travail à un grand producteur. »

 

Amanda coupa la parole à Harry, l'empêchant de contredire Louis. Elle se jeta dans les bras du châtain et lui embrassa le cou. Leur relation à tous les trois était parfois étrange. Pour Louis, tout était clair entre lui et Amanda… Mais entre Harry et lui, c'était sans doute une autre histoire.

 

« Allez, promis on arrête, s’écria-t-elle en lançant un sourire à Harry. Tu vas l'avoir ta chance, t’en fais pas ! ajouta-t-elle. »

 

 

*

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 10_

 

 

Ils avaient tous trop bu. C'était la conclusion de Louis. Personne de normalement constitué ne prenait la décision de couper son lit en trois pour y coucher ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant Harry l'avait fait, et ils étaient tous étendus là, sur son king size depuis des heures. Amanda ronflait à moitié, n'ayant pas décuvé le moins du monde. Louis était allongé sur le dos et observait le plafond de Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un ciel étoilé. Le bouclé ne dormait pas non plus, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa petite amie et fixant le châtain.

 

\- Je sais que tu me regardes, chuchota Louis.

\- Désolé.

 

Cela faisait huit mois qu'Amanda et Harry sortaient ensemble et huit mois que Harry et Louis n'avaient pas dormi ensemble. C'était étrange pour Louis, d'être là, au beau milieu de leur vie de couple. Il se sentait de trop, quand bien même Harry lui répétait que non.

 

\- Est-ce que ça va Lou ?

 

Le surnom était nouveau. C'était même la première fois que le bouclé l'utilisait. Louis sourit timidement et se tourna lentement vers lui.

 

\- Si un jour je t'annonçais que… que je t'avais caché quelque chose d'important, tu m'en voudrais ?

 

Harry hocha la tête à la négative.

 

\- Et si je…

\- Ne fais pas de détours Louis... tu peux tout me dire, absolument tout. Je ne te jugerai jamais.

\- Vraiment ?

 

Harry cligna des yeux en souriant.

 

\- Peut-être que ce que je vais te dire va tout changer et que tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler, tu risques même de t'énerver mais… Je veux juste que tu saches que t'es mon meilleur ami et que t'es…

\- Louis, tais-toi. Dis pas de conneries. Jamais je ne cesserai d'être ton ami, quoi que tu fasses. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Je crois que… je crois que j'aime les garçons.

 

Louis tourna la tête, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de son meilleur ami. Il avait honte, pas de ce qu'il était, pas de ce qu'il aimait, honte parce qu'il avait peur de le dire. Maintenant qu'il acceptait sa sexualité, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avoir peur. L'amour était l'amour, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Louis estimait qu'il avait le droit d'aimer un homme au même titre qu'une femme aimait un homme… Mais il savait que beaucoup de gens ne le concevaient pas comme lui alors il avait peur. Était-ce normal d'avoir peur d'être rejetés parce qu'il ne mangeait pas le même plat que tout le monde ? Louis aimait comparer cela à de la nourriture. Quand quelqu'un n'aimait pas les pizzas et préférait les hamburgers on ne lui disait pas qu'il faisait un mauvais choix, qu'il était contre-nature et inhumain. On ne lui disait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer les hamburgers. On ne lui disait pas ce qu'il devait préférer… alors pourquoi les êtres humains se permettaient-ils de dire aux autres ce qu'ils devaient aimer ? Et pourquoi ce n'était pas ceux qui aimaient les pizzas qu'on attaquait ? Après tout, les deux étaient tout aussi appétissants. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens se mêlent des goûts et des préférences des autres ?

 

\- Tu crois ? souffla Harry en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non… J'en suis sûr.

 

Harry resta silencieux. Louis eut l'impression que sa vie défilait sous ses yeux. Seul son avis comptait, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, son frère et qu'il était l'unique personne à l'avoir jamais compris.

 

\- Donc t'as un copain et tu me l'as pas dit ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as dit que je risquais de m'énerver…

 

Harry réfléchit.

 

\- Attends… c'est parce que tu aimes les garçons que tu pensais ça? s'étonna Harry. T'avais peur que je t'abandonne tout simplement parce que t'es plus heureux avec un mec qu'une fille ? T'es malade, dit-il encore plus bas en voyant qu'Amanda bougeait légèrement.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis fier de toi. Je suis même heureux que tu m'en parles… Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- T'es le premier à qui je le dis…

\- J'en suis honoré.

 

Louis lui sourit timidement.

 

\- Ça change absolument rien Louis, le rassura Harry. Tu es et resteras toujours mon meilleur ami…

\- Tu seras toujours le mien aussi.

\- T'as intérêt à me raconter tous les détails à partir de maintenant. Bon, je tiens pas trop à savoir qui prend qui ou quoi mais… je veux plus que tu me caches des trucs. T'as pas à avoir peur Lou, tu peux tout me dire. Je m'en fiche moi que t'aimes sucer des queues, puis peut-être que c'est cool qui sait ? Enfin toi sûrement ouais, mais… ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on s'en fout, t'as pas à te sentir mal parce que tu n'es pas attiré par le même sexe que moi. On serait dans un monde pourri s'il y avait que les hétéros. T'imagine un peu, un monde sans Blaine et Kurt ? L'horreur.

 

Glee. Harry était un grand fan de cette série et pire du couple gay. Louis pouffa légèrement et soupira.

 

\- Merci.

\- Tais-toi. Tu me promets que ça va aller maintenant ?

\- Ça va aller oui.

 

Avec Harry à ses côtés, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 11_

 

Quand Harry l'avait traîné dans un bar, Louis ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il s'agirait d'un bar gay. Le bouclé voulait voir son meilleur ami heureux. Il avait cherché pendant plusieurs semaines une bonne adresse et avait fini par trouver le Krusty Bar – le propriétaire était sans doute un fan de Bob l’Éponge – et avait décidé de l'y emmener. Amanda avait insisté pour venir avec eux, disant que les gays c'était « trop drôle ». Louis était persuadé qu'Harry l'avait mise au courant mais elle ne savait strictement rien. Il avait tenu parole et avait tout gardé pour lui.

 

Louis s'en rendit compte lorsqu'un type s'approcha d'eux. Il était plutôt mignon, sans doute plus âgé que lui. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux, lui retombant sur les épaules, étaient noirs. Il le trouvait à son goût. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Amanda se racla la gorge qu'il se souvint de leur présence. Louis observa le visage de son amie. Elle avait l'air dégoûtée qu'un homme puisse envisager de coucher avec Louis, ou même simplement avec un autre homme. Harry lui tira la main et l'emmena danser, laissant Louis seul avec le beau brun.

 

\- Moi c'est Tristan.

\- Enchanté, Louis.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu ici, je me trompe ?

\- Nope, c'est ma première fois.

 

Louis explosa de rire en voyant le regard que lui lançait Tristan.

 

\- Je serai doux, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? J'aime mieux les sauvages.

 

Ça allait si vite. Louis n'avait jamais eu autant d'audace. Ce garçon lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. C'était pire après deux verres. Il louchait sur sa bouche et buvait ses mots bêtement. Tristan faisait médecine, rien que ça. Il venait de valider sa troisième année et était venu fêter ça avec quelques amis, qui l'avaient tous lâché en trouvant quelqu'un très tôt dans la soirée.

 

\- Une chance que tu sois tombé sur moi.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille… ailleurs ?

 

Louis tourna la tête vers ses meilleurs amis. Harry lui fit un signe du pouce et fit tourner Amanda sur elle-même. Elle ne voyait rien et de toute façon, elle avait sans doute trop bu pour ça.

 

\- Je préviens mes amis, tu m'attends devant ?

\- Ok, à toute de suite beau gosse.

 

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il avait déjà couché avec des garçons comme ça, pour s'amuser, mais il avait toujours attendu un certain temps avant de le faire, histoire de connaître un minimum l'autre. Jamais il ne s'était jeté sur un mec au bout de quelques heures ; et ça l'excitait tout à coup, d'avoir Tristan sur un plateau d'argent. Même d'or, vu le canon que c'était.

 

Il s'approcha discrètement de Harry en remettant sa veste.

 

\- Je… Je vais vous laisser.

\- Bah tu vas où ? s'écria Amanda.

\- Hum…

\- Me dis pas que t'as réussi à trouver une fille ici.

 

Louis leva les yeux vers Harry et grimaça.

 

\- Attends… T'aimes les mecs ?

 

C'était l'heure.

 

\- Ouaip.

 

Merci l'alcool.

 

Amanda lâcha Harry et dévisagea Louis.

 

\- Mais tu veux dire que… que tu… ah… Louis non.

\- Amanda, glissa Harry.

\- Mais c'est… enfin Louis c'est bizarre.

 

Le châtain déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus.

 

\- Tu penses pas que t'es dure là Amanda ?

\- Bah non, je…

\- Tais-toi, ça vaudrait mieux, déclara Harry, un peu agacé. File, toi, y a quelqu'un qui s'impatiente.

 

Même si Louis lui sourit, le cœur n'y était pas. La réaction de Amanda lui faisait mal. Elle jugeait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Son avis n'était pas aussi important que celui d'Harry mais ça comptait quand même pour lui… Sa meilleure amie n'approuvait pas et Louis avait mal. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir aimer les hamburgers sans qu'on ne lui répète que c'était mal. Puis merde, c'était bon les tranches de steak.

 

\- On y va ?

 

Louis sortit Amanda de sa tête et profita de sa nuit. Tristan n'était pas le meilleur coup du siècle mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien. Rien que pour ça, il lui proposa de rester dormir chez lui. Le beau ténébreux n'hésita pas…

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 12_

 

C'était Tristan qui avait parlé de chaîne Youtube. Depuis leur premier nuit, ils ne s'était pas quittés. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple. Tristan s'en fichait, il n'était pas très difficile et avoir Louis pour plan cul – il fallait dire ce qui était – ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Aucun des deux ne voulait de relation sérieuse et s'étaient très bien entendus sur leur arrangement. Cela faisait six longues semaines qu'ils passaient chacun de leur vendredi soir tous les deux, à s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'au petit matin. Mais ce n'était pas que de la baise, ils étaient aussi amis. Louis aimait bien discuter avec lui, le fait que Tristan ait près de quatre ans de plus que lui rendait leur conversation passionnante. Il lui apprenait beaucoup de choses, aussi bien sexuellement que sur la vie en elle-même. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'après une énième nuit ensemble, Louis avait osé lui montrer ses films… et l'idée avait émergé.

 

A dix heures du matin, ils étaient déjà attablés dans le salon pour créer une chaîne à Louis. Tristan lui expliquait le fonctionnement de Youtube quand Harry débarqua chez lui, deux cafés dans les mains. Le bouclé déglutit. Il adorait Tristan, il adorait voir ce sourire sur le visage de Louis quand il était près de lui, il adorait tout ce qu'il faisait pour son meilleur ami – même s'il n'avait pas envie de savoir en détail _ce_ qu'il _lui_ faisait – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Il était toujours là. C'était comme si Louis s'était trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami. Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il ne le remplacerait jamais puisqu'ils étaient comme des frères… C'était juste que Tristan était partout et leur vie ne se résumait plus au chiffre 3 mais 4. Le trio était devenu une sorte de quatuor un peu bancal. D'autant plus qu'Amanda n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Sa mère l'avait bassinée avec ses préjugés sur l'homosexualité et elle les ressortait à son tour. Louis et elle étaient de moins en moins ensemble, Harry ne pouvait que comprendre... même si ça mettait en péril leur propre amitié.

 

\- Désolé, je pensais que tu serais seul. Tenez, c'est cadeau, dit-il en leur tendant ses cafés. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Mais noooon, reste abruti ! s'écria Louis. C'est un grand jour.

 

Le châtain lui sourit et lui expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry était content d'apprendre qu'il allait enfin partager ses petites merveilles. Depuis le temps qu'il le bassinait avec ça, c'était un miracle que Tristan ait pu le convaincre… Mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Harry n'avait jamais eu autant d'influence sur Louis, c'était comme si Tristan était devenu son Louis. Aux yeux du châtain, Tristan devait être un dieu. Un soleil. Une étoile. Sa HR 5171.

 

Harry aurait presque aimé que l'étoile Tristan explose. Ce n'était pas beau la jalousie.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 13_

 

La journée aurait dû être géniale. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, Tristan n'était pas là pour agacer Harry, Amanda était de bonne humeur et Louis avait son tout nouveau jouet – une caméra de pro – pour tourner LE film. Il disait que c'était la meilleur histoire de sa vie, après _Absolution_.

 

Le synopsis n'était pas très long, et était même particulièrement cliché. Un garçon en couple qui découvre que sa meilleure amie est amoureuse de lui et qui ne _pense_ pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle. C'était du déjà vu et pourtant Louis avait su donner un petit truc en plus à cette histoire. Il avait été tellement inspiré pour ce script-là et il n'y avait qu'Harry et Louis qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

 

Amanda, elle, savait. Elle n'était pas idiote, et puis les filles ça remarquait toujours tout. Non pas que Harry soit inattentif aux détails mais il n'aurait jamais pu envisager une telle chose.

 

Le film ne racontait pas n'importe quelle histoire. Elle racontait la _leur_ , à tous les trois. Et ce qui ne plaisait pas à Amanda, c'était que le garçon choisissait sa meilleure amie à la fin. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle analysait Louis, qu'elle devinait ses sentiments envers Harry mais jamais elle n'avait eu envie de lui rappeler qu'il était à elle. Parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'elle était censée ne pas lui vouloir de mal…

 

Oui, au début c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant que Louis lui lançait un défi, elle se sentait menacée. Le pire était que Louis ne voyait rien. Il ne comprenait même pas. C'était pourtant écrit sur son front et ça se lisait dans ses yeux quand il regardait Harry. Il était complètement raide dingue de lui.

 

\- Pourquoi le mec choisit sa meilleure amie ? déclara-t-elle froidement. Je comprends pas. C'est pas logique.

\- Si ça l'est, répliqua Louis, agacé.

\- Bah je veux bien que tu m'expliques alors. Le mec sort avec cette fille depuis des années, il en est raide dingue, s'il voulait tellement sa meilleure amie tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait quittée avant? Ça a pas de sens.

\- On est parfois pas assez attentif à ce genre de choses.

\- Louis, personne n'est capable de se cacher ça à soi-même. Si le mec aimait sa meilleure amie, c'est avec elle qu'il serait depuis le début, pas avec sa copine.

 

Louis était irrité. Il n'aimait déjà pas qu'on critique ses scripts mais le pire était qu'il sentait parfaitement les sous-entendus que lui faisait Amanda. Elle faisait passer un message et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

 

\- C'est de la fiction, laisse-moi écrire ce que je veux, s'énerva Louis.

\- T'es lourd à jamais accepter la critique. Ton histoire est nulle et absolument pas crédible. Un vrai mec reste avec sa copine, il la lâche pas pour un autre. _Une_ autre, j'veux dire, se rattrapa-t-elle fixant Louis.

 

Il grimaça. C'était bien trop direct pour lui. Amanda l'avait fait exprès, ça se voyait à son regard. Harry ne disait rien mais c'était toujours comme ça. Amanda et Louis étaient les têtes brûlées, Harry était la Suisse. Il ne voulait jamais se mettre entre eux, mais chaque fois qu'il se taisait, il laissait Amanda avoir raison.

 

\- T'en penses quoi Harry ?

\- Euh, j'sais pas moi.

 

 _Merci Harry pour ton intervention pertinente_. Amanda sourit et lui prit la main.

 

\- Si t'étais à la place de ce mec, commença Amanda, tu choisirais qui ? Genre admettons que moi je sois la copine, et Louis la meilleure amie.

 

On y était. Louis avait le cœur qui saignait. Il avait mal, parce qu'en plus de comprendre ce qu'Amanda faisait, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Harry n'était pas son meilleur ami, il ne l'aimait pas comme un frère…

 

Il était amoureux de lui.

 

\- Bah ça me semble logique, déclara Harry en baissant la tête.

 

Louis avait envie de pleurer. Évidemment que ce n'était pas lui.

 

\- Tu vois Louis, la meilleure amie ne peut pas avoir son cœur.

 

 _Salope_. C'est tout ce que Louis pensa à ce moment-là…

 

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre. Je dégage.

\- Arrête de faire ta drama queen ! ordonna Amanda.

\- Tu me gaves. C'est bon, t'es contente ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Fous-moi la paix maintenant.

 

Le bouclé observa son ami déguerpir en vitesse. Il n'avait rien compris à l'échange entre Amanda et Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi s’entre-tuaient-ils presque à longueur de journée ?

 

Pour tes beaux yeux, _bouffon_.

 

\- De quoi il parlait ?

\- On s'en fiche, déclara Amanda en se jetant sur son cou. Vu qu'on a l'aprem de libre, ça te dirait qu'on aille chez moi ? Ma mère n'est pas là.

 

Voilà comment Harry parvenait à tout oublier. Amanda avait un don pour tout effacer en un quart de seconde. Louis détestait ça et ce fut pire les jours qui suivirent, car ni elle ni lui ne lui envoyèrent de messages.

 

Ils n'étaient plus un trio. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 14_

 

\- L'hôpital de Seattle, tu te rends compte ?

 

Comme si Louis avait besoin d'une nouvelle déception. Tristan venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait à Seattle pour son internat, soit à plus de 1000 miles de lui. Tout le monde lui faisait faux bonds ou était-ce juste lui qui les faisait fuir ?

 

Pour Amanda et Harry, c'était son choix. C'était lui qui avait rejeté tous les appels de son meilleur ami, qui avait refusé de sortir avec eux, qui avait ignoré le bouclé chaque fois qu'il était venu chez lui. Et ils s'étaient éloignés, Harry avait fini par lâcher prise. Deux mois à lui courir après, c'était long. Louis savait que tout était de sa faute mais il ne pouvait rien changer à ça. Leur amitié n'existait plus parce que lui ne l'aimait plus comme _ça_.

 

Il était tombé amoureux de Harry comme un volcan se réveille. C'était arrivé comme ça, sans crier gare, sortant de lui de toutes parts et déglinguant toutes les certitudes qu'il avait accumulées jusque-là. Ça faisait mal de tomber. Surtout pour Harry.

 

\- C'est génial, je suis content !

\- T'as pas l'air… lui fit remarquer Tristan.

\- Ouais, désolé. Je suis ailleurs.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de penser à lui. Il en vaut pas la peine.

\- Je sais.

 

Non il ne savait pas. Parce que merde, bien sûr que Harry en valait la peine. Harry valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui, pas qu'on l'abandonne comme un lâche.

 

\- Bon j'espère qu'il y aura de beaux mecs, là-bas.

 

Louis sourit doucement. Ça aussi, ça allait s'arrêter. Leur relation si particulière. Non pas qu'il n'ait vu que Tristan en deux ans mais ils se connaissaient si bien sexuellement que tout réapprendre avec quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait un peu peur.

 

\- A mon avis, tu seras leur docteur Mamour à tous.

\- Je préfère docteur Glamour.

\- Mark Sloane ? Mais il est tout pété ce personnage.

\- Trop pas.

\- Il meurt.

\- Et alors ? Ça reste un dieu grec.

\- Oh la ferme, rit Louis.

 

Tristan allait lui manquer. Il était la seule personne qui pouvait lui redonner le moral à présent. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire sans lui. Il devrait affronter ses sentiments seul. C'était sans doute ça le pire.

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 15_

 

La lettre était arrivée un samedi matin. Louis était sous la douche quand sa mère vint frapper à la porte en lui parlant d'un courrier envoyé par une des plus grandes sociétés de production : Paramount. Louis ne prit même pas la peine de rincer son shampoing, il débarqua en trombes derrière sa mère et déchira l'enveloppe. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement la lettre. On voulait acheter les droits de son court-métrage. On voulait réaliser son film. On voulait réaliser _Absolution_.

 

\- Maman ! Ils veulent… ils me proposent de produire _Absolution_. Oh mon dieu !

\- Chéri c'est une super nouvelle !

\- Ils ont laissé deux billets d'avion, ils veulent me recevoir ! Ils veulent me voir, ils veulent faire mon film !

 

Louis sauta dans les bras de sa mère, tant pis s'il était plein de mousse et ne portait qu'une serviette sur lui. C'était une trop bonne nouvelle pour ne pas la crier sur tous les toits.

 

\- Le rendez-vous est prévu quand ?

\- Attends je regarde… chercha Louis en regardant les billets. Oh bordel, ce week-end ! Tu m'accompagnes maman ? Hein ? Tu viens avec moi !

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller avec Harry ?

 

Louis perdit son sourire. _Harry_. Ils ne s'étaient revus que trois fois depuis leur dispute quatre mois plus tôt. Douze semaines, c'était long, ça faisait souvent des ravages. Leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était et Amanda faisait tout pour accaparer son petit-ami, les éloignant alors deux fois plus. Ça lui plaisait bien que Louis et Harry ne se voient plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun risque qu'il lui vole son copain. Parce que oui, il était à elle et voyait Louis comme un rival.

 

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi.

 

Johannah n'insista pas. Plus personne n'insistait.

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 16_

 

Il avait accepté la proposition de Paramount. Voir _Absolution_ au cinéma était son plus grand rêve et il allait se réaliser. Son entretien avec les producteurs s'était passé à merveille même s'il avait bien failli se pisser dessus au moment de signer les papiers. C'était stressant, d'avoir entre les doigts la clé de son avenir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps, quand il avait écrit son nom au bas de la page il se voyait déjà loin.

 

Un des producteurs lui avait même fait une proposition incroyable. Une place dans une grande école. Deux années consécutives à apprendre les techniques du cinéma. C'était un choix qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre seul, c'est pour cela qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains et qu'il avait proposé à Harry et Amanda de sortir.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Amanda n'y mettait pas du sien et Harry restait là, à le fixer sans parler. Il y avait un gouffre entre eux. Elles étaient loin les années d'amitié et de fraternité, d'amour et de soutien. Louis se sentait comme un étranger… et pourtant il savait qu'ils étaient toujours un peu là. Son cœur ne cessait de battre quand ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Harry. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement. L'amour ne s'était pas effacé. Six mois auraient dû suffire pour l'oublier. Tu parles, il était encore plus amoureux que jamais. Et les sourires que lui lançait parfois Harry n'aidaient sûrement pas à calmer son cœur. Louis était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

 

\- Alors pourquoi on est là ? demanda brutalement Amanda, le ramenant à l'horrible réalité.

\- Je…

\- C'est bon, tu donnes plus de nouvelles depuis six mois, t'as pas appelé pour rien, y a forcément une raison.

 

Harry soupira et tourna sa paille dans son verre. Louis aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

 

\- Mon film va être adapté au cinéma, annonça-t-il fièrement.

 

Le bouclé releva la tête, tout sourire.

 

\- Lequel ?

\- _Absolution_.

\- Mais c'est le plus mauvais… déclara Amanda.

 

Louis déglutit. Comment avait-il pu être ami avec cette fille un jour ? Elle était tellement ingrate et détestable. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Harry lui trouvait… L'amour ça rend aveugle. Harry l'était clairement.

 

\- Le tournage devrait commencer le mois prochain, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais y assister.

\- C'est cool, souffla Amanda, comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

\- Ils m'ont aussi proposé une place dans une école de cinéma, tous frais payés, ajouta-t-il.

\- T'as accepté j'espère ? se décida enfin à dire Harry.

\- J'hésite.

\- Tu ne…

\- Et tu vas toucher combien ? le coupa Amanda.

 

Louis s'étouffa avec sa cacahuète. Harry lui versa de l'eau dans son verre en fusillant du regard sa petite amie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de tact.

 

\- Je sais pas encore, quelque chose comme 50 000$. C'est pas énorme parce que je…

\- Et nous ?

 

Louis faillit en lâcher son verre d'eau. Non seulement elle n'avait pas de tact mais elle était aussi égoïste.

 

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un peu grâce à nous si t’es arrivé là.

\- Euh…

 

Il y eut un grand silence. Louis regardait successivement Harry et Amanda, se demandant si quelqu'un allait l'ouvrir.

 

\- J'avais pas prévu de… enfin si j'avais su que vous vouliez… j'ai pas demandé.

\- Bah on est un peu tes acteurs, j'sais pas ça semble logique.

 

Louis avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Amanda n'avait vraiment aucune honte à lui demander de l'argent comme ça.

 

\- Euh… ouais bah…

\- Donc tu nous as invités juste pour nous annoncer que tu vas te faire du fric sur notre dos et qu'on…

\- Amanda, la ferme, intervint enfin Harry. C’est lui qui doit être récompensé, pas nous ! On a rien fait de plus que jouer, t'as pas le droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

 

La bouche de Amanda pendait. Elle n'avait pas apprécié, c'était sûrement la première fois que Harry défendait Louis. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Amanda récupéra ses affaires et sans un mot pour eux, elle rentra chez elle. Louis ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou en profiter pour y aller. Il n'avait pas été seul avec Harry depuis des mois. Et son cœur s'affolait bien trop dans sa poitrine. Harry était si près, si beau, si souriant.

 

\- Accepte et t'occupe pas d'elle.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Vis ton rêve. C'est le tien, on a rien à te demander ok ?

 

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur son biceps. Louis baissa la tête pour l'observer et ferma les yeux. Ce simple contact lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe.

 

\- Merci Harry.

\- C'est normal, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Tu me préviendras avant de partir hein ?

 

Louis hocha la tête sans en être certain. Il n'aimait pas les au revoir, surtout que celui-ci risquait d'être un adieu. Il était lucide, son amitié avec Harry n'allait pas résister à la distance. Elle se cassait déjà la figure… lui imposer d'autres contraintes aurait été idiot. Il fallait qu'ils aillent de l'avant. Leur histoire à eux était terminée.

 

*

 

_Production : Toujours toi_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 17_

 

L'embarquement était à 10h45, son avion à 11h15. Il avait environ une heure devant lui avant de rejoindre l'aéroport. Dire au revoir à ses petites sœurs avait été difficile mais il n'avait pas versé de larmes – pas devant elles – et puis de toute façon, il allait revenir. Ce n'était pas définitif, Louis savait qu'il voulait vieillir dans la ville de son enfance.

 

Avant de rejoindre son école de cinéma, il allait passer deux semaines sur le tournage d'Absolution qui devait sortir l'été suivant. Tout s'était déroulé en un temps record. Il avait à peine eu le temps de souffler ses dix-neuvième bougies que la moitié du film avait été tournée. Les décors avaient été montés très vite, les acteurs choisis en un temps record et six mois plus tard, il ne restait plus que quelques scènes. Louis avait hâte d'y assister. Il allait voir sa propre histoire à l'écran. Ça lui en donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

 

Il tournait et retournait son téléphone dans ses mains, se demandant s'il devait le faire. Harry lui avait envoyé quelques messages depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le bouclé essayait de garder contact, il s'accrochait à Louis comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le châtain n'avait pas envie de le repousser, il aimait avoir de ses nouvelles, il aimait parler avec lui et avoir l'impression que rien n'avait changé… Mais tout avait changé malheureusement.

 

\- Envoie-lui ce message mon chéri, s'écria sa mère qui passait lui dire au revoir.

 

Louis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en ignorant sa remarque et vint enlacer fortement sa mère. Le premier enfant de la famille s'en allait vivre sa vie, ça faisait presque pleurer Johannah. Elle s'était tant habituée à sa présence que voir sa chambre vide allait lui faire tout drôle. Louis lui promit de faire des skype avec elle toutes les semaines. Lui aussi allait avoir du mal. Il n'avait jamais vécu seul et voilà qu'il s'en allait à plus de trois cent kilomètres pour vivre seul à Hollywood. C'était son rêve mais tous les rêves avaient un prix. Ici, c'était les séparations.

 

\- Allons, je file avant de me mettre à pleurer. Fais attention à toi mon chéri. Tu m'envoies un message en arrivant.

 

Louis l'accompagna à sa voiture et la regarda partir. Il retint ses larmes parce qu'il était un grand garçon… Mais son cœur, lui, pleurait. Sa famille allait lui manquer. Il se tourna pour observer le voisinage, zappant au passage la maison d'en face puis posa les yeux sur celle de Harry. Machinalement, il sortit son téléphone et le chercha dans son répertoire.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

9h41. _Je m'en vais aujourd’hui. Mon avion est à 11h. Tu voulais que je te prévienne... j'ai hésité à le faire mais je te dois au moins ça. Je suis désolé que ça se finisse de cette façon entre nous. Tu vas me manquer, petit frère._

 

Louis s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Il ne chercha pas à voir si Harry lui répondait. Il récupéra sa valise et la descendit dans l'entrée. Quitter sa grande maison pleine de vie pour vivre seul dans un placard à balai lui faisait peur. Il aurait aimé rester toute sa vie chez ses parents. Mais il était temps pour lui de voler de ses propres ailes. Dix-neuf ans était un bel âge pour partir. Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui.

 

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Son cœur loupa un battement en découvrant que Harry était là, les cheveux trempés et emmêlés autour d'un bandana bleu marine, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Il tenait ses clés de voiture dans la main et jouait nerveusement avec le bruit métallique de celles-ci.

 

\- Tu veux un chauffeur pour aller à l'aéroport ? proposa-t-il.

 

Louis resta muet. S'il avait refusé que sa mère l’accompagne, c'était parce que la quitter aurait été trop difficile. Il savait que ce serait deux fois pire avec Harry… mais il avait trop besoin de ça. D'une dernière fois. Rien que tous les deux. Il lui tendit son bagage de cabine et lui sourit. Harry s'en empara et chargea sa voiture pendant que son meilleur ami fermait les volets et la porte.

 

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'aéroport, ils ne s'étaient pas décroché un seul mot. Louis ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Harry pour le contempler une dernière fois. Il avait tellement changé. Ses traits s'affinaient, son visage devenait plus adulte. Sa barbe commençait à pousser, ses cheveux aussi. A dix-sept ans, Harry était déjà beau comme un dieu grec. Sa petite bouille d'ange allait beaucoup manquer à Louis, aussi bien le jour que la nuit.

 

\- T’étais pas obligé de m’accompagner jusque là, déclara Louis après avoir enregistré sa valise.

\- Je sais mais j’en avais envie. T’es mon meilleur ami Louis. Même si on ne se voit plus vraiment, tu comptes toujours pour moi… et je m'en serais voulu de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir… Parce que c'est qu'un au revoir, insista-t-il.

\- Harry…

\- J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute… dit Harry, la voix tremblante.

 

Louis tomba des nues. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Harry n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il partait. Absolument pas. C'était pour son film, pour sa carrière… et même s'il espérait l'oublier à Los Angeles, il ne s'était pas éloigné à cause de lui. C'était loin d'être sa faute.

 

\- Tu te trompes…

\- Tu me fuis… Moi, pas Amanda. Je sais que tu ne la supportes plus, et t'as toujours été quelqu'un de fier Louis. Tu fuis jamais, tu tiens toujours tête aux gens... Si tu es si pressé de partir, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Je sais que tu m'évites, tu refuses déjà de me regarder en face. Je sais que c'est ma faute si tu pars. Je sais simplement pas ce que j'ai fait… J'ai peut-être pas été un bon ami, je t'ai peut-être pas assez défendu quand j'aurais dû, je t'ai peut-être pas assez montré que je t'aimais et te soutenais, je t'ai peut-être pas assez dit que tu passais avant tout le monde et même Amanda, je t'ai peut-être pas assez prouvé tout ça et je suis tellement désolé si tu pars pour ça... Y a quelque chose qu'on s'est jamais dit parce qu'on est des garçons et que c'est sûrement bizarre mais… Je t'aime Louis et je t'aimerai toujours, que tu sois loin ou non. J'ai mal de dire ça comme ça, parce que j'aurais jamais pensé que tu partirais un jour mais… T'es mon étoile Louis et peu importe où tu iras, tu brilleras toujours dans mon cœur. T'auras beau être loin, tu seras toujours la plus brillante et la plus importante des étoiles dans mon ciel à moi.

 

En voyant les larmes dans ses yeux, Louis fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'approcha de lui. Peu importe qu'il le repousse, il devait le faire. Parce qu'il lui devait, et se le devait à lui-même. Il plongea sur ses lèvres et s'en empara doucement. Harry le laissa faire. Il était surpris par son geste et ne le comprenait pas. Il aurait pu répondre ou le repousser mais il était incapable de réagir. Ça ne lui était jamais passé par la tête que Louis puisse… l'aimer ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le penser. C'était impossible.

 

Les lèvres de Harry étaient aussi douces que dans ses rêves, aussi délicieuses que Louis se les était imaginées. Le seul et unique baiser de son meilleur ami resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire car pour eux, cela marquait la fin d'une amitié sans limites. Louis ne voulait pas lui dire adieu mais c'était la seule chose à faire à présent. Si son meilleur ami avait choisi Amanda, il était obligé de l'accepter…

 

Sans même répondre à son geste, Harry le serra contre lui, ses mains à plat contre son dos. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ce baiser. C'était comme si le bouclé refusait de lâcher prise, devinant parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait. C'était comme s'il tentait encore de le retenir, en sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue…

 

Le triangle qu'il formait n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Qu'il parte ou qu'il reste, les choses se seraient détruites d'elles-mêmes. Car leur règle avait été brisée depuis longtemps, le jour où Louis avait compris ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

 

Louis se retira finalement, à bout de souffle. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, peut-être trente secondes tout au plus, et pourtant, il aurait voulu que cela n'ait jamais de fin. Un peu secoué, il récupéra son sac au sol et leva les yeux vers lui. Harry le fixait sans rien dire. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait l'air désemparé.

 

\- Pardonne-moi, il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, dit-il en reculant doucement.

\- Louis… l'appela Harry, d'une voix faible, pleine d'émotion.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry… c'est juste un peu différent de mon côté. Prends soin de toi surtout...

 

Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans rien faire. Louis se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui sourit avant de présenter son billet et disparaître. Le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

 

Il posa une main sur ses lèvres, repensant au baiser que Louis lui avait donné. Tout cela sonnait comme un adieu… et Harry détestait ça. Parce qu'il aurait voulu que Louis reste avec lui.

 

Toujours.

 

 

_Kiss me hard before you go… summertime sadness,_

_I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best._

_[...]_

_I think I'll miss you forever_  
_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies_  
_Late is better than never_ _  
__Even if you are gone I'm gonna drive, drive_

Summertime Sadness — Lana Del Rey

 


	2. Retour

 

 _I miss taste of the sweet life_  
_I miss the conversation_  
_I’m searching for a song tonight_  
_I’m changing all of the stations_  
_I like to think that, we had it all_  
_We drew a map to a better place_  
_But on that road I’m super fall_  
_Oh baby why did you run away?_

Maps ― Maroon 5

 

 

*

 

 

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 1_

 

 

Harry était d'une humeur de chien et traînait des pieds en râlant. La journée avait été rude et s'il avait su que le pire était à venir, il aurait fait demi-tour. L’appartement où il logeait était spacieux et incroyablement grand pour le prix qu’il avait payé. Il n’avait pas longtemps hésité lorsqu’il l’avait visité.

 

Ce qui lui avait d’abord plu, c’était la cuisine américaine noire et grise avec un îlot central qui donnait directement sur le salon éclairé en permanence par les rayons du soleil. La chambre était de taille moyenne mais pour quelqu’un comme Harry qui ne s’étalait pas beaucoup, c’était bien assez grand. La salle de bain était en revanche minuscule mais il y avait une douche à l’italienne comme Harry en avait toujours rêvé alors tant pis s’il devait se tordre dans tous les sens pour y accéder. Le véritable plus de son duplex, c’était la grande pièce au-dessus de sa chambre qu'il avait séparée en deux pour en faire son atelier. La fenêtre était si grande qu’elle lui permettait de voir les étoiles. Il avait gaiement installé deux télescopes et sa lunette astronomique à côté de ses grandes planches à dessin.

 

Avant le départ de Louis, il avait eu une longue période creuse pendant laquelle il avait préféré se concentrer sur son avenir plutôt que sur son meilleur ami. C’était vers le dessin qu’il s’était finalement tourné. Il avait toujours été doué avec les crayons, mettant de la vie dans chaque trait à la manière de Louis et ses personnages. Ça avait fini par devenir une évidence pour lui. Sa seconde année en école d’art s’achevait déjà, à son plus grand regret. Harry aimait tellement ce qu’il faisait qu’il aurait pu y passer sa vie entière sans même demander de vacances.

 

Il récupéra son courrier et regarda d'un œil distrait les nombreuses lettres qu'il avait reçues. Il n'avait pas monté deux marches qu'il s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant une écriture qu’il avait si souvent vue auparavant. C’était la première fois depuis près de deux ans qu’il avait des nouvelles directes de Louis. Une dizaine de mois plus tôt, il les avait invités, lui et Amanda, par le biais d’un mail impersonnel, à assister à l’avant-première de l’adaptation de son court-métrage. La jeune fille encore pleine de rancœur et d’amertume avait traîné Harry là-bas en prévoyant de faire un scandale afin de discréditer celui qu’elle appelait auparavant son meilleur ami. Ça n’avait pas spécialement marché. Ils avaient à peine vu Louis et la soirée s’était une nouvelle fois soldée sur une dispute. Amanda avait réclamé de l’argent à Louis et Harry n’avait pas osé s’interposer. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû…

 

La lettre était une nouvelle fois impersonnelle, quelques mots avaient été griffonnés sur une grande feuille A4. Harry ne reconnaissait pas son Louis, il semblait si froid et détaché comme s’ils n’avaient jamais rien partagé. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier leur en voulait.

 

_« A Los Angeles, le 2 juin 2016,_

_Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe une part de mes gains pour le film « Absolution ». Je crois qu'elle te revenait. J’ai envoyé celle d’Amanda chez ses parents, qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas. Louis. »_

 

Les yeux rivés sur la lettre, Harry tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion mais il avait mal. Comment pouvait-il penser que lui envoyer une telle somme le satisferait ? Le bouclé ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Comme il l’avait dit une fois à Amanda, ils n’avaient fait que participer à la réalisation des courts-métrages de Louis, il était hors de question qu’ils touchent quoi que ce soit. Amanda était tellement jalouse de sa réussite qu’elle allait sans aucun doute encaisser le chèque dès réception.

 

Son meilleur ami lui manquait tant… c’était bien le seul. Leur trio n’existait plus, les duos non plus. Il avait quitté Amanda à leur retour de l’avant-première. Cette dernière avait bien trop changé, devenant tout ce que Harry détestait. Le fait même qu’elle veuille tant nuire à leur meilleur ami l’avait dérangé mais le pire était son avarice et son égoïsme. Elle était incapable de se réjouir pour Louis et Harry avait fini par ne plus le supporter. Même si les deux anciens meilleurs amis n’étaient plus en contact, le bouclé continuait à l’aimer et à suivre sa vie via Facebook.

 

Il balança l’enveloppe en arrivant chez lui et fila sous la douche pour oublier que son meilleur ami l’avait lui aussi abandonné.

 

Comme à peu près tout le monde.

 

*

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 2_

 

La fête du village avait toujours lieu le dernier samedi de juin et rameutait toute la contrée. La fête foraine occupait un terrain de football et écrasait toujours trop les brins d'herbes ; la scène de spectacle s'étendait sur une cinquantaine de mètres pour accueillir la moitié du village pendant les représentations ; la piste de danse, là où les artistes locaux se produisaient, était plus restreinte mais toujours aussi remplie. Les stands de nourriture, d'animations et de boissons formaient un long chemin entre la fête foraine et la piste de danse. Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir d'un stand et but son verre de coca en observant les alentours.

 

Devant un tel spectacle, il s'ennuyait… mais cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Il était quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais besoin de se vider la tête, à l'inverse des autres il cherchait toujours à se la remplir. Il pouvait bien s'occuper, faire des choses qu'il aimait comme aller au bowling, regarder les étoiles, sortir avec ses amis, mais son esprit n'était jamais rassasié. Harry aimait la vie, il en jouissait comme tous les jeunes de son âge mais parfois il avait ses faiblesses. Certains jours, la présence de sa famille ne lui suffisait pas, les filles et le monde entier non plus. Ces jours-là, l'ennui faisait disparaître chacune de ses pensées, les engloutissant pour laisser son esprit vide et silencieux comme un cimetière. Il aurait été facile de dire que Louis manquait à son quotidien, que son absence l'avait bien trop touché pour qu'il s'en relève pleinement, mais quelque part, Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il s’asseyait derrière son bureau et dessinait que cela lui passait.

 

Mais ce soir-là, il ne pouvait pas rentrer peindre parce que le fête de son village était quelque chose d'important que personne ne manquait jamais. C'était comme un anniversaire, comme la célébration d'un armistice, c'était la fête qui rapprochait les gens trop longtemps éloignés, qui faisait rire ceux qui ne le faisait plus depuis des lustres, qui faisait même danser et chanter ceux qui détestaient cela. Harry avait longtemps aimé s'y rendre avec ses meilleurs amis mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans Louis pour tirer à l'arc avec lui et Amanda pour leur ordonner de l'accompagner dans le train fantôme, il n'arrivait pas à apprécier le moment. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas apprécier quelque chose s'il se faisait dans le néant le plus total. Que pouvait-il retenir de ce soir-là ? Il avait marché une bonne heure, erré dans les allées, salué tout le monde, discuté avec quelques connaissances et s'était finalement arrêté devant un stand de boisson. Rien d'exceptionnel, rien d'inoubliable.

 

De là où il était, il avait vu sur à peu près tout. Et rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui occupait la tête. Il jeta un billet au serveur et se remit en marche. Il s'aventura près des hurlements du train fantôme, longea la pêche à la ligne et s'arrêta devant le vieux stand de tir à l'arc. C'était loin d'être un tradition mais Harry aimait tirer une fois par an, en souvenir du bon vieux temps avec Louis. _Toujours Louis_.

 

Il récupéra l'arc que lui tendait le forain, coinça la flèche sur la corde et releva la tête vers la cible. Une fois prêt, il porta l'arme vers sa tête, frottant légèrement la corde contre sa joue. Il allait tirer quand une voix derrière lui l'interrompit.

 

\- Tu sais, si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça. Un garçon m'a dit un jour que la corde te revenait en pleine face une fois la flèche lancée. 

 

C'était presque comme s'il avait entendu la voix d'un revenantt. Harry se retourna lentement, retardant la découverte bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui lui avait dit ces mots. Il n'y avait que son ancien meilleur ami, pour lui dire cela, puisque c'était précisément lui le garçon qu'il avait mentionné.

 

Louis lui faisait face, à quelques mètres. Ses yeux parcoururent doucement et timidement son corps pour enregistrer chaque détail. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, sa barbe plus longue, ses yeux plus clairs et brillants. Son style vestimentaire était également différent. Louis avait troqué ses joggings pour des jeans qui lui collaient à la peau. Plus aucun pull ne masquait ses formes. Ses bras étaient nus, habillés d'un tee-shirt blanc presque transparent qui laissait deviner la forme de ses abdominaux. Louis avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'encore plus beau. Seul son sourire était resté intact. Harry fronça les sourcils en croisant son regard. C'était à lui qu'il l'adressait, ce sourire. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ne s'étaient-ils pas quittés en mauvais termes ? Ne lui avait-il pas envoyé plus tôt dans le mois un chèque signant officiellement la fin de leur amitié ? Et puis… depuis quand Louis se trouvait là ?

 

La flèche de Harry s'élança dans les airs puis vint frapper l'extrémité de la cible. Lui qui les mettait toujours dans le mile venait de rater pour la première fois depuis toujours.

 

\- Il devait sans doute être plus intelligent que moi, s'écria Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Impossible ! lui répondit Louis en posant les yeux sur sa longue tignasse bouclée. Je peux tirer avec toi petit mouton? ajouta-t-il en tendant un billet au forain

 

Le bouclé se tourna vers lui. Évidemment qu'il pouvait. Louis se mit à rire et le cœur de son ami se souleva. Il était vraiment là, ce n'était pas un mirage.

 

\- Alors dites-moi monsieur le réalisateur, qu'est-ce qu'une star vient faire dans une si petite ville ?

\- Retrouver sa vie d'avant.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils en riant légèrement.

 

\- Tu comptes commencer par quoi ?

\- Je me disais qu'un tir à l'arc avec mon meilleur ami serait un bon début ? dit-il en visant la cible.

\- Plutôt, ouais. Il est où qu'on lui offre un arc ?

 

Ce n'était pas censé sortir comme un reproche mais la voix du bouclé s'était brisée.

 

\- Harry… souffla doucement Louis en reposant son arc et s'approchant de lui. Je...

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'étonna une voix derrière eux.

 

Sauvé par le gong. La mère de Harry qui passait par là l'avait évidemment reconnu. Louis lança un regard furtif à Harry puis s'approcha et enlaça Anne. Elle avait toujours été une seconde mère pour lui et la retrouver lui faisait autant de bien que retrouver son fils.

 

\- Tu es de retour mon grand ?

\- Je suis là pour l'été oui.

\- Tu passeras manger chez nous un soir alors, qu'on puisse papoter un peu.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Louis, en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- Tir à l'arc hein ? déclara-t-elle en voyant l'arc dans les mains de Harry. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

 

La mère du bouclé leva la tête vers son fils, puis vers Louis qui lui adressa un sourire.

 

\- Allez, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à rattraper. A bientôt Louis, glissa-t-elle en passant à côté de lui, caressant sa joue au passage.

 

Le châtain l'observa s'éloigner. Harry soupira.

 

\- Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, lui souffla-t-il en montrant sa mère d'un signe de tête. Fin… A tout le monde...

\- Je suis là pour me rattraper ! annonça fièrement Louis. Je te paye un verre ?

\- Je viens de me bourrer de coca.

\- Alors un tour de grande roue ?

\- Ne pense pas que j'essaye de t'éviter mais… j'ai surtout envie de retrouver mon lit.

\- Je comprends. Je vais te laisser alors. T'as mon numéro si jamais t'as envie d'aller boire un verre ou de parler du passé... ou juste du présent, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine de Harry. Bonne nuit !

 

Harry soupira. Il s'apprêtait sans doute à faire une connerie mais tant pis. Louis était trop important pour le laisser s'en aller comme ça. Harry s'était promis que s'il avait un jour une seconde chance avec Louis, il ne le laisserait pas filer. Ce dernier s'était déjà retourné, les mains dans les poches de son jean, cherchant sans doute ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'Harry lui faussait compagnie.

 

\- Tu me raccompagnes ?

 

Louis leva les yeux vers lui et chercha dans son regard s'il était sérieux puis courut pour le rattraper. Avant qu'il ne parvienne à sa hauteur, Harry eut le temps de voir que ses pupilles pétillaient.

 

Lui aussi était heureux de le retrouver.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 3_

 

Ils parcouraient le centre-ville en silence. Harry avait des centaines de questions qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir poser à Louis mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer en remuant de vieux souvenirs qu'il voulait sans doute oublier à présent. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir dans cet aéroport… même si Harry aurait aimé que le temps n'avance jamais plus.

 

\- T'as pas encaissé le chèque… dit soudainement Louis.

 

Harry s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour se tourner vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cela sans le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que cet argent devait revenir.

\- Pourtant tu…

\- Amanda. Amanda pense que ça lui revient, pas moi. On a jamais rien fait de plus que jouer pour t'aider à réaliser ton rêve. Chose qu'elle a légèrement oublié avec le temps. Moi j'ai toujours su que c'était ton talent qui devait être récompensé. Notre reconnaissance à nous, c'est de savoir que tu as réussi.

\- Merci, fit Louis, soulagé. Je suppose que tu sais qu'elle s'est empressée de l'encaisser, elle.

\- Mmh.

 

Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur Amanda. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'il n'aimait plus vraiment évoquer. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de son immeuble.

 

\- Tu veux monter ?

 

Le châtain haussa les épaules. Il prit cela pour un oui et composa le code en lui faisant signe de passer devant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son appartement, la première chose que Louis nota fut les couleurs sur le mur du salon. C'était une immense fresque peinte à l'aquarelle. Elle représentait une plage en pleine marée basse. Deux silhouettes se donnaient la main et marchaient vers le soleil couchant. Le mélange des couleurs était splendide, la douceur du bleu et du violet apaisait Louis.

 

\- J'aimais pas vraiment le blanc… lui souffla Harry.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique. Ça a dû te prendre des semaines !

\- La plus longue, c'est celle de ma chambre. J'ai peint la vue depuis la colline. Je te montre ?

 

Sans attendre, Louis le suivit dans sa chambre. Elle était quasiment vide, il n'y avait qu'un lit et une commode. C'était le ciel étoilé et la ville en contrebas qui illuminait la pièce, on pouvait voir le port de plaisance et les promeneurs devant les restaurants. Harry était sacrément doué. Louis n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses dessins et il était surpris de le découvrir si talentueux.

 

\- C'est vraiment super chaleureux chez toi.

\- T'as pas vu l'étage encore…

 

L'escalier était en verre, Louis sentit ses talons claquer dessus. En arrivant sur le palier, il sourit, découvrant l'atelier de son meilleur ami. Son bureau était immense, il y avait plusieurs planches avec quelques esquisses. Louis les parcourut des yeux lentement, s'attardant sur la beauté et la puissance de ses traits qui peignaient parfaitement les émotions et les expressions. Il remarqua finalement ses télescopes dans la pièce principale et sourit.

 

\- A ce que je vois t'es toujours accro aux étoiles ?

\- Il faut bien… Un jour j'ai dit à un garçon que je lui en ramènerais une…

\- Tu te souviens de ça, souleva Louis, en riant légèrement.

\- Y a un tas de choses dont je me souviens…

 

Louis comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu et inspira fortement. Il pensait avoir un peu plus de temps avant qu'ils n'entament cette conversation. Froussard comme il l'était, il baissa la tête pour regarder sa montre.

 

\- Faut que j'y retourne. J'ai promis un tour dans le train fantôme à mes sœurs.

\- Tu y croiseras peut-être Amanda.

\- Mmh. Dans ce cas je vais éviter le train fantôme, j'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir cette… Désolé, se rattrapa-t-il. C'est ta copine.

\- C'était.

 

La tête du châtain se redressa si vite. Harry fit la moue.

 

\- Ouais, longue histoire.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- L'avant-première.

\- Oh.

 

Harry secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant. Il n'en avait pas besoin, la décision venait de lui après tout.

 

\- On dirait qu'on a un tas de trucs à se raconter, déclara Louis.

\- Ouais, en effet.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir croisé ce soir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas changé de numéro depuis la dernière fois ?

 

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il se disait que si Louis voulait reprendre contact avec lui un jour, il aurait besoin de son numéro. C'était idiot mais Harry avait toujours cru en lui, même quand il lui en voulait, même quand il voyait des photos de lui en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, même quand il se disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait bien fait.

 

Il lui répondit à la négative. Louis s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour le regarder quelques instants. Harry était un peu gêné. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe. Le châtain le trouvait encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs et bouclés qu'avant et retombaient presque sur ses épaules. Ça lui allait bien… Mais tout allait à Harry. Sa peau commençait à brunir, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois en le regardant ce soir-là. Mais Louis savait maintenant se contrôler et tuer les sentiments avant qu'ils ne naissent. D'accord, il n'était pas vraiment pour les meurtres mais parfois, ça rendait service. Ça lui évitait de souffrir et d'avoir le cœur brisé.

 

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du bouclé. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Louis avait disparu.

 

*

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 4_

 

Tout le week-end, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être qu'il avait halluciné ou qu'on lui avait glissé quelque chose dans son coca. Le retour de Louis lui semblait si peu probable qu'il préférait penser qu'il avait disjoncté. La date anniversaire de son départ approchait. L'été ramenait toujours tout un tas de souvenirs à la surface et Louis s'incrustait dans ses pensées à longueur de journée.

 

Pour combler cette abondance de Louis dans sa tête, il avait peint son visage. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il le faisait. Louis était un tabou, aussi bien dans sa tête que sur ses planches, même s'il lui était souvent arrivé de revoir son sourire, de vouloir en reproduire ses spécificités. Chaque fois, il avait fait quelques traits sans jamais aller au bout. Même partiellement, le visage de Louis lui faisait mal. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été sa muse et la savoir disparue avait fait perdre de son génie à l'artiste.

 

Il était dans son atelier à observer les étoiles sans penser à rien. Pour une fois que Louis sortait de sa tête, il en profitait. C'était toujours plus simple quand il était dans les parages. Sa tête se remplissait de son visage, de son rire, de leurs souvenirs. Harry aimait penser à Louis quand il le savait tout près de lui, pas quand il était loin. Les souvenirs ne faisaient du bien que lorsqu'ils s'associaient à des personnes encore présentes. D'une certaine manière, Louis avait _toujours_ été un peu là, dans de son cœur, mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme d'adolescent brisé qui refusait d'admettre ce qui faisait sens pour le reste du monde : Louis n'était _plus_ là.

 

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et le coupa dans sa contemplation.

 

SMS de Louis à Harry

2h11. Tu voudrais aller boire un verre ce soir ? (Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, tu avais supprimé mon numéro, je précise que c'est moi)

 

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau alors qu'il parcourait le premier.

 

SMS de Louis à Harry

2h13. C'est débile de dire que c'est moi puisque tu me vois pas. Enfin maintenant tu dois savoir que c'est Louis puisque plus con que moi sur cette planète ça n'existe pas.

 

Harry se mit à rire bêtement. Il avait toujours les mots pour ça. Louis était un rayon de soleil, LE rayon de soleil qui donnait la pêche, qui aidait à se lever en plein hiver. Et même s'il n'aurait pas dû penser ça si tôt, c'était le cas. Louis était comme un ras de marée, il noyait tout sur son passage de sorte que plus rien ne subsistait après la tempête. A part le renouveau.

 

SMS de Harry à Louis

2h14. J'accepte pour le verre.

 

Louis lui indiqua l'adresse du bar et lui ordonna d'être à l'heure… alors que c'était lui qui était réputé pour être en retard. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fila se coucher.

 

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Il rendit visite à sa mère en fin d'après-midi. Celle-ci lui ouvrit à la seconde même où il sonna. Anne avait toujours du mal à accepter le départ de son fils alors chaque fois qu'il passait, elle en faisait tout un cirque. Elle se retrouvait seule dans leur grande maison et avait l'impression de devenir folle sans lui. Évidemment, elle était consciente que son fils devait voler de ses propres ailes. Elle lui avait même donné une bonne partie de l'argent de la succession de son mari pour l'aider à se payer son appartement. Voir son fils grandir la rendait heureuse, elle n'aimait juste pas qu'il le fasse loin d'elle. Harry se souvenait encore des premiers mois. Il avait reçu beaucoup d'appel de sa mère lui demandant à quelle heure il comptait rentrer.

 

\- Je vois Louis ce soir, déclara-t-il une fois sa tasse de thé complètement vide.

\- Oh c'est super ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous reprenez contact.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il le ferait.

\- Je sais.

 

Anne connaissait son fils. Si dans le passé Harry disait au monde entier qu'il vivait bien l'absence de son meilleur ami, elle, savait la vérité. Elle se trouvait dans les reniflements qu'elle entendait tous les soirs, dans les paquets de mouchoirs qui disparaissaient, dans les yeux rouges de son fils tous les matins. Le départ de Louis avait été difficile pour lui, parce qu'il pensait que ce serait définitif.

 

Mais il était revenu.

 

\- Bon je vais y aller, j'aimerais repasser me laver avant d'aller le voir.

\- Nerveux ?

\- Un peu. J'ai peur qu'on sache pas trop quoi se dire.

\- C'est Louis, ça coulera tout seul, j'en suis certaine !

\- Mmh. On verra bien. Merci pour le thé maman, je passerai la semaine prochaine !

\- Tu n'oublies pas le barbecue samedi midi hein ?

 

Tous les étés, ses voisins faisaient un grand barbecue dans le parc au bout de la rue. Étant donné la superficie de leur quartier, il y avait toujours un monde fou. Harry avait l'habitude d'y aller avec les sœurs de Louis parce qu'elles le prenaient par les sentiments en lui répétant que puisque leur grand-frère n'était plus là, elles avaient besoin de leur autre grand-frère. Harry tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois… mais c'était surtout parce qu'il aimait qu'on le considère comme un membre de la famille de Louis.

 

\- Nope, je serai là à midi, promis !

 

Il embrassa sa mère et fonça chez lui. Il n'habitait qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied, c'était ni trop loin ni trop près. Au départ, s'il avait voulu s'éloigner un peu, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de revenir trop souvent chez lui. La présence de sa mère chassait toujours ses coups de blues. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un beau et grand sourire, il trouvait que c'était la distance idéale. Sa mère non plus ne pouvait pas débarquer à l'improviste comme le faisaient souvent leurs voisins. Il avait une certaine liberté.

 

Une fois chez lui, il se jeta sous la douche et se prépara en se demandant de quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir parler. Une soirée entière c'était long pour des personnes qui ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis deux ans. Il avait peur de ne plus savoir faire. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'y aller, il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et enfin, il rejoignit Louis.

 

Si au tout début de la soirée les mots sortirent un peu maladroitement, la bière et l'évocation de leurs nombreux souvenirs communs les détendirent totalement. Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Louis était déjà assis en tailleur à côté de lui sur le fauteuil du bar, lui montrant des centaines de photos du tournage _d'Absolution_. Harry se fichait bien de ça, tout ce qui comptait c'était de voir la fierté sur son visage. S'il y avait bien une chose que Louis méritait, c'était de réussir. Parce que son talent était bien au-dessus de tous les autres. Il écrivait et inventait aussi bien qu'il tournait. Louis avait toujours su raconter des histoires fabuleuses. En dehors de la sienne qu'il refusait de partager

 

\- Et Doug refusait de me laisser partir ce jour-là, parce qu'il savait que j'allais jamais monter sur scène pour me présenter.

 

Il racontait à Harry sa première conférence à propos de son film. Son producteur avait insisté pour qu'il explique sa vision de la fin et Louis, qui n'avait encore jamais parlé à une assemblée aussi diverse et grande, avait paniqué.

 

\- Doug ?

 

Harry savait déjà qui il était. Espionner sur Facebook avait des avantages comme des inconvénients. Il avait honte de l'admettre mais il avait suivi sa vie de près. Douglas avait 22 ans, était acteur et avait participé au tournage _d'Absolution_. Louis et lui étaient sortis ensemble, puisqu'il y avait un tas de photos d'eux dans la presse people et d'autres plus intimes sur Facebook. Harry avait été heureux d'apprendre que Louis était en couple et heureux avec quelqu'un parce que depuis toujours, il avait tout fait passer avant son propre bonheur. Évidemment, il avait été peiné de le découvrir en fouillant. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient plus amis... et que le garder sur Facebook n'était pas une bonne idée. Car il voyait son ancien meilleur ami s'épanouir pendant que lui essayait d'apprendre à vivre sans celui qu'il avait toujours pris pour modèle.

 

\- Très très longue histoire. On est sorti pas mal de temps ensemble. On s'est aussi séparés des millions de fois. Mais c'est un mec génial, il me fait tellement rire. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à me faire un nom, il a fait jouer ses relations pour qu'un de mes script arrive dans le bureau d'un grand producteur.

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Non, il m'a quitté… Enfin en un sens c'est moi mais ça aussi c'est une longue histoire.

\- On a tout notre temps.

\- Disons que j'ai jamais été très attiré par les relations sérieuses.

 

A part avec Harry, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

 

\- Déjà avec Tristan, j'étais pas pour… Mais Douglas voulait vraiment essayer et il me plaisait bien donc j'ai fait un effort pour lui. On a tenu quelques semaines puis on s'est séparés. Il est revenu, je l'ai repris. Je l'ai largué deux mois après. D'ailleurs c'était peu de temps avant l'avant-première où vous êtes venus et je me sentais tellement mal sans lui que je l'ai finalement supplié de me reprendre. Je sais pas trop pourquoi parce qu'au final dès que je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. Il a fini par comprendre que j'étais pas prêt à m'engager. Du moins pas avec lui. On est restés amis parce qu'il n'y avait pas franchement de sentiments entre nous, tu vois c'était surtout sexuel. Surtout pour moi… donc voilà, je suis nouveau dans le club des célibataires.

\- Dis-toi que cette fois j'y suis avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Amanda? J'étais persuadé que vous finiriez votre vie ensemble.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir écrasé par un bus.

 

Louis s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière. Il s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers lui. Harry avait l'air tellement sérieux. C'était si surprenant de le voir parler ainsi de son histoire avec Amanda, lui qui était si amoureux.

 

\- Il arrive que tu tombes amoureux d'une personne et qu'avec le temps, elle en devienne une autre. Amanda n'était plus la même. Ça a commencé quand t'es parti, elle est devenue insupportable, elle essayait de tout contrôler. On devait emménager ensemble à la rentrée d'hiver. Mais c'était selon ses conditions comme toujours… Elle voulait que je vende mon duplex alors que je venais tout juste de l'acheter et que les travaux étaient encore en cours. Elle m'a même imposé de la demander en mariage à son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, pas avant, pas après. C'était lourd… Et puis elle parlait d'argent à longueur de journée, elle avait toujours ce même argument sur toi, comme quoi on aurait été plus riches si tu nous avais payé ce que tu nous devais. J'avais l'impression de sortir une autre personne. Je retrouvais plus la fille simple et adorable qui m'avait fait craquer à mes quatorze ans. J'ai essayé de me dire qu'elle réagissait comme ça parce qu'elle était blessée et que tu lui manquais, je pensais vraiment qu'elle se calmerait avec le temps alors je suis resté. Et il y a eu l'avant-première. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Quand elle t'a demandé tout cet argent, j'ai compris que c'était pas toi qui lui manquais, c'était juste… l'argent.

 

Harry soupira.

 

\- On avait même pas fait trente kilomètres que je lui annonçais que je la plaquais. Elle avait passé la moitié du trajet à t'insulter et j'en ai eu assez de la voir parler de toi comme ça. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je prenne ta défense et s'est mise à critiquer mes choix, à dire que l'illustration c'était de la merde, que je gagnerais jamais rien, qu'elle était déjà sympa de me soutenir alors qu'on allait vivre comme des pauvres toute notre vie par ma faute. J'ai eu une terrible envie de lui foutre une alors j'ai ouvert le coffre, j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je l'ai abandonnée sur l'autoroute. Elle n'a même pas essayé de me retenir, parce que de toute façon, j'avais pas assez d'argent sur mon compte et j'étais pas assez important pour qu'on me rattrape. Je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé.

 

Louis avait la bouche grande ouverte. S'il avait eu Amanda devant elle, il lui aurait craché à la figure. C'était une belle garce.

 

\- Elle a jamais su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez celle-là. Elle a eu tort de te dire que ton choix professionnel était merdique. On a tous le droit de réaliser ses rêves, si elle comprend pas ça c'est qu'elle est vraiment idiote. Arg, ragea Louis. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais jamais envoyé ce foutu chèque par la poste, j'aurais attendu pour le lui faire bouffer.

\- Mmh.

 

La conversation prit fin à ce moment-là. Harry n'avait pas envie de la mentionner plus longtemps. Elle faisait partie de son passé et il ne voulait y revenir pour rien au monde. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent. Le boulé enfila sa veste et rit en regardant la dégaine de Louis. Il était en tank top et portait un short en jean. Les températures avaient soudainement chuté et s'il continuait à s'habiller comme ça il allait se les geler.

 

\- Quoi ? demanda Louis.

\- Rien, tu me fais rire c'est tout.

\- Tant mieux alors.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du bouclé. Louis prenait soin de lui comme avant.

 

\- On essaye de se revoir dans la semaine ?

 

Le bouclé hocha la tête. Il était déjà prêt à remettre ça. Parler du passé avec Louis n'avait pas été si horrible qu'il le pensait, ça lui avait même fait du bien. Ils s'étaient remémoré des souvenirs lointains et cela avait achevé de détendre Harry. Finalement, être ami avec Louis c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

 

*

 

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 5_

 

 

La nuit était sacrément avancée mais Harry peignait. Il mettait de la couleur à un coucher de soleil quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Jetant un œil derrière lui sur la table basse, il constata que ce n'était qu'un message. Il n'en recevait plus beaucoup. Oh bien sûr, il avait des amis avec qui il sortait souvent mais aucun d'entre eux ne le contactait. Les sorties se prévoyaient chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans la rue. Et Harry avait tellement de mal avec les nouvelles technologies réduisant les relations à des textos et des appels téléphoniques qu'il aurait préféré recevoir des lettres. En regardant l'horloge qui affichait minuit passé, il se demanda qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message aussi tard. Il reposa son pinceau, s'essuya les mains pleine de peinture et s'empara de l'appareil. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage lorsqu'il lut le prénom de Louis.

 

SMS de Louis à Harry

0h34 Hola petit mouton. Je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose le soir du 4 juillet ?

 

SMS de Harry à Louis.

0h36. Je fais rien :)

 

Le bouclé savait parfaitement que Louis allait l'inviter quelque part et il avait hâte de savoir où. Il lui avait toujours gardé une place partout où il allait, parce qu'il pensait que des meilleurs amis devaient tout vivre ensemble.

 

SMS de Louis à Harry.

0h38. Ok. Bah maintenant tu fais quelque chose. Je passerai te chercher à vingt-et-une heures. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour discuter avant d'aller voir le feu d'artifice, ça te va ?

 

Louis avait toujours été comme ça, à s'imposer, à l'emmener partout avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul. Et ça l'avait toujours occupé, qu'il soit minuit ou midi. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'à présent, son esprit vagabondait sans jamais trouver chaussure à son pied et qu'il engloutissait des tonnes d'informations qu'il régurgitait tout ensuite. Seul Louis savait comment occuper son esprit alors forcément, quand il était parti, le vide s'était fait sentir. Aussi bien dans son cœur que dans sa tête.

 

Harry lui répondit qu'il était partant.

 

SMS de Louis à Harry

0h43. Alors à jeudi soir le mouton. Et file au lit, tu vas être crevé demain sinon.

 

Même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry hocha la tête. Son ami avait toujours été ainsi, à lui dire d'aller dormir quand il était tard, à lui répéter qu'il allait avoir la gueule de bois s'il buvait un verre de plus, à lui dire de mettre une écharpe parce qu'il faisait froid. Louis avait toujours fait attention à lui, Harry était heureux que cela n'est pas changé. Il alla éteindre la lumière de son atelier et jeta un coup d’œil aux étoiles en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir rendu la sienne… même si ce n'était que pour quelque temps.

 

*

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 6_

 

Un vent froid venu du nord avait décidé de congeler toute la Californie pour la fête nationale. En voyant Louis arriver chez lui, grelottant de la tête aux pieds, le bouclé se mit à rire. Simplement vêtu d'un short en jean et d'un tee-shirt mauve à manches longues, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit frigorifié. En bon ami qu'il était, Harry sortit une écharpe que Louis refusa en prétextant qu'en été « on ne devait pas porter de vêtements ».

 

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Harry s'apprêtait à prendre la direction du trottoir quand la main de Louis lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer au parking.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une splendide Mustang des années 60. Harry crut halluciner en voyant Louis déverrouiller la voiture et lui dire de monter. Quand ils étaient gamins, ils avaient collectionné des tonnes d'album sur les voitures. Un jour, ils étaient tombés sur une Mustang et Harry avait juré que c'était les plus belles qui ait jamais vu.

 

\- Eh bah putain, on se refuse rien monsieur le réalisateur.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- De fou.

\- Je savais que tu l'aimerais. T'as toujours aimé ça, toi.

\- Moi oui, pas toi. Pourquoi t'as pas choisi une Comet comme la « femme de ta vie » ?

 

Louis avait toujours été fan de la série One Tree Hill. Peyton, une des héroïnes, possédait une Comet. En plus d'adorer son personnage, il adorait sa voiture. Harry croyait fermement qu'il s'en payerait une un jour.

 

\- Parce que la femme de ma vie m'a déçu ok ?

 

Alors qu'il démarrait, Harry se mit à rire. Il ne fallait jamais le lancer sur cette fichue série. Il en avait entendu parlé toute sa vie. Brooke ci, Peyton ça, Louis parlait chaque fois d'eux comme de vrais personnes, si bien qu'Harry avait l'impression que les personnages étaient ses frères et sœurs.

 

La radio s'enclencha tout à coup, faisant sursauter le bouclé. C'était une chanson atroce qui donnait mal au crâne. Louis s'excusa et changea rapidement de station. En retrouvant le calme, Harry s'enfonça dans son siège et observa le paysage au dehors. Le soleil n'était pas pleinement couché. On voyait encore quelques rayons. Harry adorait ce moment de la journée. Ce n'était ni la nuit, ni le jour. C'était l'entre deux où les couleurs se mélangeaient dans le ciel. Les couchers de soleil étaient fascinants. Parfois oranges, parfois roses, quelquefois violets, Harry n'en voyait jamais un seul identique. Tout se confondait comme dans un kaléidoscope. C'était un de ses paysages favoris.

 

*

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 7_

 

Louis grelottait. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres et faisaient un bruit d'enfer. Il refusait toujours de récupérer l'écharpe que Harry lui proposait toutes les cinq minutes. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d’œil. Ses poils étaient hérissés et sa peau était marquée par la chair de poule. Il crevait de froid et s'il continuait à faire le fier, il allait bientôt y passer.

 

\- Bon, viens, soupira Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Au chaud dans mon manteau, tu veux pas que je le retire donc on va partager.

 

Louis le détailla doucement puis se mit à rire.

 

\- Je suis sérieux hein. En plus t'es plus petit que moi et super mince, je suis sûr que même avec toi à l'intérieur on pourrait le fermer.

\- Hey, fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- J'ai rien senti, rit Harry. Allez ramène ton cul.

\- Je suis très bien comme ça.

 

Il était têtu comme une mule, et encore, Harry était gentil. Mais lui aussi savait l'être. Il se glissa derrière Louis, retira doucement la fermeture de sa veste et enveloppa Louis devant lui. Ce dernier ne se débattit même pas plus de dix secondes, il laissa son ancien meilleur ami entourer sa taille de ses grandes mains. Aussitôt, son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou et le fit exploser de rire.

 

\- Je vais pas supporter ça, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'y peux rien si t'es petit.

\- Bon t'arrêtes de te foutre de ma taille ? C'est pas ma faute à moi si t'as pris un mètre en deux ans hein !

 

Le vent souffla à nouveau et fit frissonner Louis. Les mains de Harry l'agrippèrent un peu plus. Les siennes vinrent se loger sur ses avants-bras. Sa tête se nicha instinctivement dans le creux de son cou alors que le feu commençait enfin. Harry aimait bien le tenir comme ça.

 

\- Just own the night like the 4th of July cause baby you're a firewoooooork, chanta doucement Harry dans l'oreille de Louis.

 

Le châtain ne put retenir son fou rire. Harry était absolument génial. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué de rire de bon cœur avec lui.

 

\- Tu sais que c'est une chanson hyper sexuelle au moins ? Non parce que si tu me dis ça à moi ça passe mais pas sûr qu'un autre mec le prenne comme moi… fais gaffe hein.

\- Quoi ?! Katy Perry c'est loin d'être un appel au sexe.

\- Et le firework tu crois que c'est quoi ? Un truc qui explose en pleine nuit c'est quand même pas mal explicite. Y a des mecs qui pensent que tu veux te les taper pour moins que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? demanda Harry.

\- Bah… souffla Louis sans quitter des yeux les étincelles dans le ciel. Parce que je suis célibataire depuis cinq mois et que j'ai fait la tournée des bars de Los Angeles.

\- Tu leur chantais du Katy Perry ? se moqua le bouclé.

\- Moi je dis rien, je les laisse venir. Mais y en a un qui m'a dit que je lui plaisais sur du One Direction… Alors...

\- En même temps avec des paroles comme « beside you I'm a loaded gun »… fit remarquer Harry. Tu peux difficilement dire autre chose. T'as conclu j'espère ?

\- Bah bien sûr.

 

Et les voilà repartit comme au bon vieux temps, Louis enveloppé dans les bras de Harry comme une fajita. Harry était heureux que le temps et la distance n'aient rien changé à leur complicité. C'était même un peu plus fort.

 

Et c'était tant mieux.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Retour_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 8_

 

En fait, c'était étrange d'être là avec Louis.

 

Après avoir passé autant de temps sans lui, Harry avait parfois un peu de mal à se réhabituer à sa présence. Non pas qu'il voulait être seul, il aimait être avec Louis parce qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué – trop –, mais parfois, il se demandait encore comment il devait réagir. Il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine depuis son retour et c'était presque comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Ils étaient proches, presque autant qu'avant et pourtant, Harry vivait cela comme une nouveauté.

 

Installé à côté de lui sur le banc, Louis buvait sa bière en racontant des blagues à leurs voisins. Il se collait beaucoup à lui et le touchait comme avant. C'était sans doute l'alcool qui le rendait si tactile… mais Harry ne s'y faisait vraiment pas. Il agissait comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si deux années ne les avaient pas séparés ; et si au départ Harry pensait que c'était une bonne chose, il revoyait maintenant sa position. Lui n'était pas capable de passer au dessus. Il avait besoin d'en parler, d'éclaircir tout un tas de zones d'ombre et surtout de mettre des mots sur les actes. Louis l'avait embrassé en partant, il lui avait dit des choses qui l'avaient retourné et il voulait comprendre.

 

\- On peut aller marcher ? chuchota Harry contre son oreille.

 

Même s'il était le clown de service, Louis savait être sérieux. Il acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre. Les vingt premiers mètres ne servirent qu'à les mettre en condition. Harry réfléchit à une façon simple et précise d'aborder le sujet. Il voulait des réponses mais ne savait pas comment les obtenir.

 

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? commença-t-il.

 

Louis soupira.

 

\- Je te l'ai dit, ma vie ici me manquait.

\- Mais t'es revenu dans quel but ?

\- Je sais pas. Je me sentais pas très bien à Los Angeles. Il me manquait quelque chose.

\- Tu pensais le trouver ici, ce quelque chose ?

\- Je savais déjà que c'était là que je trouverais ça.

\- Et moi je te manquais ?

\- Plus que tout.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ?

\- Je vous en voulais encore…

\- A moi ?

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de te mettre dans le même sac qu'Amanda, je suis désolé...

\- T'aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles. T'es presque parti comme un voleur et j'ai eu aucun message, pas même un pour me dire que t'étais arrivé.

\- Ouais mais… enfin vu ce qu'il s'est passé à l'aéroport… je savais pas quoi faire… et j'avais honte.

\- Justement, c'était quoi ça au juste ?

 

D'accord, c'était un piège énorme et Harry était vraiment trop direct mais il avait besoin de connaître la réponse… Louis n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Le sort s'acharnait sur Harry.

 

\- Louis ? Louis Tomlinson ?

 

Le bouclé serra les poings. Que faisait-elle ici, elle ? Et pourquoi appelait-elle Louis comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ? N'était-elle pas la fille qui crachait sur son dos quand il les avait quitté ? Le traitant de tous les noms et l'accusant d'être égoïste ? Si c'était bien elle, Amanda Adler. L'ex petite-amie.

 

Elle s'approcha de Louis et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne la serra même pas contre lui. Il n'en avait pas envie. Le bouclé préféra s'éclipser en disparaissant discrètement.

 

Il s'avéra qu'Amanda était simplement hypocrite. (Quelle surprise !) Maintenant qu'elle avait eu un beau petit chèque, Louis était à nouveau le meilleur des meilleurs amis. Il avait envie de lui rire au nez. Quelle garce. Elle était définitivement comme sa mère, aussi égoïste que manipulatrice. Pour la fille merveilleuse qu'elle était au départ, c'était du gâchis.

 

\- Ouais, euh écoute Amanda, c'est pas que tu me soûles ou quoi mais… en fait si un peu. On est plus potes, t'es plus la copine de Harry donc plus rien ne m'oblige à te traiter correctement. J'ai toujours pas digéré ta crise à l'avant-première ni toutes les petites crasses que t'as pu me faire donc… c'est même pas la peine d'essayer ok ? Je veux pas être ami avec toi.

 

Le visage d'Amanda passa par plusieurs sentiments. Initialement la joie puis la surprise et enfin la colère.

 

\- Maintenant, j'espère que tu seras heureuse avec ton argent. Je te le souhaite, je suis pas du genre à vouloir du mal aux gens… Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de contribuer à ton bonheur. Alors juste… bonne continuation Amanda.

 

La rousse ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Louis ne disait jamais ce genre de choses, c'était quelqu'un qui respectait trop les gens pour les blesser. Mais Amanda n'avait que la monnaie de sa pièce. Louis n'en pouvait juste plus. Avant il la supportait par respect pour Harry et parce qu'il avait espoir qu'elle redevienne la fille qu'ils avaient connu. Maintenant qu'il était certain qu'elle ne changerait jamais, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

 

Il rattrapa Harry. Ce dernier jeta un regard à Amanda qui les observait en rageant intérieurement. Quand il la regardait, il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler pourquoi il l'avait aimée. Tout ce qu'il lui revenait en tête était son caractère et ses manières. L'amour l'avait vraiment rendu aveugle.

 

\- Elle voulait quoi ?

\- Faire sa Amanda.

 

Harry pouffa.

 

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Peut-être se rabattre sur le riche.

\- C'est triste parce que… c'est tout à fait son genre, avoua faiblement Harry.

\- Les gens changent parfois Harry, et pas toujours en bien.

\- Une chance qu'on soit restés les mêmes alors…

 

Louis se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ils avaient sans doute changé, tout le monde changeait avec le temps... mais ils avaient évolué en même temps, sans jamais cesser d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'était _ça,_ le plus beau dans leur amitié. Le temps, les gens, la vie, la distance, les disputes, rien n'avait pu détruire ce qui les liait. Le duo Harry/Louis était sans doute le meilleur et le plus fort. Il avait survécu à tout.

 

Et il survivrait encore longtemps.

 

 

 

 _They'll all think I have it all._  
_I have nothing without you._  
_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing without you._

Without You ― Lana Del Rey

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai dû recommencer la correction de ce chapitre parce que mon ordinateur a planté du coup j'ai dû laisser passer quelques fautes et des constructions super lourdes mais grosse flemme d'y passer encore 2h (je mets vraiment ce temps-là à me relire... *pan*). 
> 
> Je sais que ce chapitre est encore un peu disons mou mais avant d'être des amants, ils devaient retrouver leur amitié (ou plutôt leur relation puisque je suis pas certaine qu'ils aient été qu'amis dans le passé...). Alors pour moi ça me semblait naturel qu'ils retrouvent d'abord leur complicité... avec un sentiment de renouveau (faites pas comme si vous saviez pas ce que le renouveau va apporter dans leur relation heiiiiiin)
> 
> Bref, en dehors de ça, je voulais vous donner un petit lien bonus que je me suis amusée à préparer pendant mon absence. J'ai crée un tumblr à Harry où il poste ses peintures, ses dessins, ses projets à l'école d'art etc. On peut voir le blocage qu'il fait sur Louis (et un dessin très mignon de lui et Louis qu'on aurait jamais pensé voir!). Pour le moment Harry n'a pas mis à jour son blog depuis le soir de la fête du village mais ça va venir. Si vous voulez voir les merveilles que Harry fait (bon je vous préviens on dirait un génie qui rate jamais rien) c'est ici : http://nightpaintings.tumblr.com/
> 
> A bientôt.  
> Luz.


	3. Désir

 

« Il est entré dans mon cœur   
Une part de bonheur   
Dont je connais la cause   
  
[...]  
  
Et dès que je l'aperçois   
Alors je sens en moi,   
Mon cœur qui bat... »

 

Edith Piaf – La vie en rose

 

 

 

 

*

 

_Production : Désir_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 1_

 

 

C'est fou ce que le naturel revenait au galop. Harry n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir. Louis créait plus que des histoires, il donnait naissance à des feux d'artifice dans la tête du bouclé. Il n'était de retour que depuis trois semaines et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa force. Louis occupait tout son esprit et tout son être. Il n'était plus question d'ennui, de conscience totalement vide. Depuis le barbecue annuel de leur quartier, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, un peu comme avant, avec quelque chose en plus que Harry n'aurait pu déchiffrer.

 

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout son appartement. Il entendit grogner à côté de lui et rit en se redressant. Ils avaient repris une de leurs vieilles habitudes qui était de dormir ensemble. La première fois, c'était arrivé par nécessité. Louis avait trop bu et Harry n'avait pas voulu le laisser rentrer dans cet état. Ils avaient partagé son lit et la routine s'était réinstallée progressivement. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se justifier au près de leurs mères. S'ils désiraient dormir ensemble, ils le faisaient… et ils ne s'en privaient pas. Louis disait que dormir avec lui c'était comme dormir sur un océan de marshmallow. Harry prenait ça comme un compliment.

 

Il chaussa ses pieds et enfila un jogging. Il dormait en caleçon parce que c'était l'été et qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever chez lui. Son ami était pire qu'un radiateur, il était bouillant en permanence. Il chauffait le lit en trente secondes top chrono. Harry avait d'ailleurs toujours trop chaud mais il n'aurait dormi ailleurs pour rien au monde. Dormir seul c'était bien, dormir avec Louis c'était encore mieux.

 

\- Bonjour, s'écria Harry en ouvrant sa porte. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Harry, on ne se connaît pas du tout mais je suis Douglas. Un ami de Louis. Sa mère m'a dit que je pouvais le trouver ici.

\- Euh… Ouais. Bien sûr, souffla-t-il en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

 

Douglas était encore plus beau en vrai. Il avait un visage fascinant que Harry aurait bien aimé peindre s'il n'avait pas été l'ex de Louis. L'idée que ce mec ait pu le toucher le perturbait. Il ne savait pas qui des deux était le plus chanceux. Leur beauté n'était pas équivalente. Ils avaient chacun leur charme mais remportaient haut la main le concours de Mister Univers.

 

\- Vas-y entre, je vais le réveiller, finit par dire Harry en sortant de sa rêverie.

 

Il parcourut le salon et poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre. Louis avait enfoncé son oreiller sur sa tête, sans doute gêné par la lumière du jour. Harry refusait de fermer les volets parce que cela l'empêchait de voir les étoiles la nuit. _Ces foutus étoiles._

 

\- Louis, y a quelqu'un pour toi.

\- Mmh, grogna l'intéressé.

\- C'est Douglas.

 

Louis se redressa brusquement.

 

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Aucune idée, ta mère lui a dit de venir ici.

\- Oh merde, il est venu me donner la réponse du réalisateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?

\- J'ai trop peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu risques hein ? Si c'est non, c'est juste non. Si c'est oui, t'as tout à y gagner.

 

Le châtain hocha la tête. Harry n'avait pas tort. Un non ne pourrait pas nuire à sa carrière, un oui pourrait la relancer. Il enfila son tee-shirt et rejoignit le salon. En voyant Douglas, il courut pour lui sauter dans les bras. Harry baissa la tête, un peu agacé. Pas qu'il était jaloux mais Louis ne lui avait pas fait un tel accueil quand ils s'étaient revus.

 

\- Tu m'as manqué Doug ! Putain mais t'as pas juste bronzé, t'as cramé ! s'écria-t-il en voyant son teint. Beau gosse ! fit-il.

\- Sois pas jaloux petit cul.

 

Harry se racla la gorge, histoire de, peut-être, leur rappeler sa présence dans _son_ appartement.

 

\- Oh Doug, je te présente Harry.

\- Le meilleur ami, finit Douglas en tendant sa main à Harry. Enchanté, moi c'est Douglas, sa chose.

\- La ferme, rit Louis.

\- Euh… Enchanté aussi, répondit Harry en le dévisageant.

 

Louis n'arrêtait pas de toucher son bras. C'était quelque chose que Harry avait remarqué durant les cinq minutes pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient envoyés des compliments et avaient fait des allusions sexuelles. Harry se sentait de trop.

 

Tristan 2.0.

 

Il prépara du café pendant que Douglas racontait son voyage en Polynésie. Les acteurs ne se refusaient rien. Harry aurait aimé avoir autant de choses à dire, il aurait aimé captiver Louis en lui parlant de dauphins, d'eau turquoise et de pilotis mais la vérité c'était qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la Californie. C'était ça d'être pauvre. Ses vacances consistaient à partir chez ses grands-parents à San Francisco. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas habituellement, c'était juste que Douglas en racontait des tonnes et qu'il ne pouvait l'égaler. Lui tout ce qu'il faisait d'intéressant c'était peindre et marcher avec ses grands-parents. Rien de folichon.

 

Douglas était gentil, Harry ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il l'incrustait toujours dans la conversation, lui posait des questions. C'était sympa, vraiment, mais Harry avait l'impression d'être sur un champ de bataille. Le premier qui réussissait à toucher l'autre remportait le trophée. A savoir l'attention de Louis.

 

Harry avait perdu d'avance de toute façon.

 

\- Faut que j'aille chez ma mère, Louis on se voit plus tard, lança-t-il soudainement.

\- Oh vraiment ? Mais…

\- Tu prendras le double de mes clés à côté de la porte d'entrée. On se sms !

 

Il mit moins de cinq minutes pour s'habiller et quitter l'appartement. Louis aurait aimé le retenir, lui dire que c'était eux qui allaient partir et qu'il n'avait pas à fuir mais le bouclé savait filer à la vitesse de la lumière quand il estimait que sa place était ailleurs. Louis était un peu gêné d'être là sans lui et ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé avant. Parce que dans le passé, la maison de Harry avait toujours été la sienne.

 

\- Alors comme ça vous dormez dans le même lit ! s'écria Douglas. Tu me l'avais pas dit ça, petit coquin.

\- On est amis, se justifia Louis.

\- Bien sûr, comme on l'était ? rit-il.

\- Harry est hétéro.

\- Mouais, tu me feras pas avaler que ce mec-là n'aime pas un peu ton cul.

\- Lâche un peu mon cul cinq minutes tu veux. Et arrête de dire des conneries.

\- T'as rien essayé ? s'étonna Douglas.

\- J'ai pas envie d'essayer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Je vois, déclara Douglas. On va dire que je te crois.

 

Louis soupira. Harry et lui étaient amis, il n'y avait rien de plus. Ses sentiments étaient morts et enterrés depuis des lustres. Il était le principal concerné, il savait mieux que les autres ce qu'il ressentait quand même.

 

\- Bref, tu veux savoir ce que le réalisateur m'a dit ?

 

Louis hocha la tête, impatient.

 

\- Franchement il aime bien. L'histoire de rivalité entre les deux frères est super bien traitée, il aime bien la façon dont ils se retrouvent. La maladie du plus grand frère est le point fort de ton script. Il m'a dit que c'était vraiment incroyable, tes dialogues sont bons, et très profonds. Il adore pour ce qui est de l'histoire et de ton style mais... il pense que tu devrais retravailler la fin. Il verrait mieux une fin tragique, ça marque toujours mieux les esprits un personnage qui meurt. Tout le monde en parlerait.

\- Mais ça serait horrible, pendant la moitié de l'histoire on les voit galérer pour enfin se relever. C'est cruel d'en buter un.

\- Mais ça fait vendre.

\- Mmh.

\- T'es pas obligé de suivre ses conseils mais je crois qu'il serait partant pour te produire si tu changeais ça alors… Tu prends ou tu laisses, tu fais comme tu veux. Je t'ai ramené le script, il a fait pas mal d'annotations.

 

Le script sur la table, Louis constata qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les commentaires. Mais il était là pour apprendre et les conseils d'un grand réalisateur ne pouvaient qu'être bons.

 

\- Au fait t'as pris ta décision ?

\- De ?

\- Pour mon tournage ? Tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?

 

Douglas débutait un nouveau tournage à New-York à la fin du mois d’août. Il était prévu que Louis vienne en tant qu'assistant. Le but, c'était de le faire connaître. Douglas fréquentait beaucoup de monde et était souvent invité dans des soirées pleine à craquer de producteurs, réalisateurs, mannequins et autres acteurs de la jet-set. C'était le Nirvana du cinéma et il tenait à y emmener Louis. De plus, il avait réussi à lui dénicher un petit boulot au sein du tournage. Diriger les caméras, ce n'était pas énorme mais il savait que Louis aimerait ça.

 

\- Je t'ai déjà oui.

\- Ouais mais t'es toujours partant ? Maintenant que t'as retrouvé Harry, t'as peut-être pas envie de lâcher ton petit-copain…

\- Bon tu arrêtes avec Harry là ! rit Louis.

\- Ouais, j'arrête… pour aujourd'hui. Sinon, sujet sérieux… Tu m'héberges pour la nuit ?

\- Oui, évidemment imbécile ! Récupère tes affaires, j'vais mettre des fringues propres et ensuite on y va.

\- T'as même des affaires de rechange ici et après tu dis que vous êtes pas ensemble.

\- La ferme, lui cria Louis depuis la chambre.

 

*

 

_Production : Désir_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 2_

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis**

18h31. On se voit ce soir ?

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

18h32. Je passe la soirée avec Doug, il reste que jusqu'à demain. On se voit demain soir ?

 

Harry soupira et ne répondit pas. Il monta à l'étage et sortit ses pinceaux. Il avait besoin de peindre pour chasser la colère.

 

Il ne savait pas d'où elle lui venait, c'était juste partout en lui. Il bouillonnait de rage et avait envie de déchirer chacune des peintures devant lui. Il récupéra de vieux tubes et les balança sur son bureau près de son chevalet. Il trempa ensuite son pinceau et s'acharna sur sa toile en y apposant des coups vifs.

 

Bleu.

 

Tout ce qu'il peignait, dessinait, créait était bleu. Pas un bleu foncé, pas un bleu clair. Pas un bleu turquoise, ni un bleu topaze. C'était juste… bleu Louis.

 

Il se recula pour admirer son dessin de plus loin. Toutes les silhouettes dans la foule étaient noires, aucun signe distinctif, pas même leur couleur de peau. Ils étaient tous identiques. Un corps au milieu s'en distinguait par ses traits plus prononcés, par sa couleur bleu si unique. Il y avait le bleu de Klein et le bleu de Louis. Il y avait les œuvres d'art et il y avait Louis. Il y avait la perfection et… Louis Louis Louis.

 

Harry aurait pu le peindre chaque jour, chaque nuit, tout le temps qu'il n'aurait pas éprouvé la moindre lassitude. Le visage de son meilleur ami était inspirant. Et beau. Beau beau beau.

 

Louis était magnifique et c'était en le dessinant qu'il s'en rendait compte. La courbe de ses yeux, la forme de ses lèvres, la finesse de son nez. Louis avait des proportions parfaites. Louis était splendide et ça lui foutait un coup au cœur de le réaliser. Parce que bon sang, c'était la première fois que ça l'attaquait à vif, que ça lui brûlait les yeux et la tête.

 

Il rangea son matériel et observa une dernière fois sa peinture. L'aquarelle n'obtenait jamais immédiatement la couleur souhaitée, il fallait la regarder à l’œil nu une fois sèche pour admirer le mélange des teintes et la beauté des traits. Le bleu lui attaqua brutalement la rétine et l'obligea à descendre se servir un verre d'eau. Il avait mal au crâne. Trop de Louis partout. Trop de bleu partout. Trop de perfection partout. La pièce tournait presque quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son réveil indiquait sept heures du matin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il l'avait passée à peindre le visage de Louis. Il avait un sacré grain.

 

*

 

_Production : Désir_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 3_

 

Faire ses courses un samedi après-midi était la pire chose au monde. Ajoutez à cela une nuit blanche et vous obtiendrez Harry perdu au milieu des rayons à tenter de déchiffrer son écriture sur sa liste. Son cadis était plutôt vide. Harry avait l'avantage d'avoir un estomac ridiculement petit. D'ailleurs, une part de pizza lui suffisait amplement lorsqu'il sortait avec ses amis. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Tous ceux qu'ils côtoyaient, ils les avaient rencontré à la fac. Il y avait Kenzie la fana des BD, Creepy la rockeuse – Luna de son vrai nom –, Parker le rigolo et Stefan, le fou des chiffres. Ce dernier passait sa vie à dessiner des numéros. Harry trouvait cela étrange mais tellement fascinant. Ils avaient chacun leurs spécificités et s'entraidaient beaucoup lorsqu'ils avaient des devoirs à rendre en groupe.

 

Et en parlant d'eux, Kenzie était là. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds et tentait d'attraper une boîte de sauce tomate. Le bouclé reconnut ses bottines noires et sa jupe crayon en cuir. Elle adorait les jupes parce qu'elle disait qu'elles mettaient en valeur sa silhouette. Harry voulait bien la croire. Elle avait des formes incroyables. Elle n'était ni mince, ni forte. Elle avait une taille parfaite. Pour une fois, elle avait troqué son éternel chapeau bordeaux contre un bandana rouge noué autour de ses cheveux blonds platines. Ses lèvres étaient pourpres et ses yeux aussi clairs que l'azur. Kenzie était une jolie fille.

 

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Oh salut Harry ! Tu me sauverais la vie si tu m'attrapais le pot de sauce tomate là-haut… C'est le dernier et ça fait cinq minutes que je galère.

\- Suffisait de demander.

\- Mmh.

 

Kenzie était timide. Quand elle ne connaissait pas les gens, elle n'osait pas leur parler. Harry avait été intriguée par elle au début, elle était tellement adorable quand elle faisait l'enfant. Tout le monde la charriait là-dessus mais lui prenait toujours sa défense. La blonde lui en était reconnaissante.

 

\- T'as fait un truc à tes cheveux ?

 

Parce qu'Harry aimait peindre les scènes dans les moindres détails, il observait tout. Aussi bien dans la nature que sur une personne. Ça lui avait permis de se sortir de plein d'affaires. Quand Amanda se coupait les cheveux ou s'achetait de nouveaux vêtements, il n'avait qu'à lui en faire la remarque pour la calmer immédiatement. Harry avait appris à duper son ex petite-amie avec le temps. Après coup, il réalisait que leur relation était toxique depuis un moment.

 

Kenzie toucha ses cheveux timidement.

 

\- T'as remarqué ? Je les ai coupé. J'en avais marre de leur longueur alors je me suis dit qu'un carré court pour l'été ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien.

\- Ça te va super bien.

\- C'est sympa, merci ! T'as peint aujourd'hui non ? demanda-t-elle le fixant.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

 

Elle se mit à rire puis essuya de son pouce la trace sur sa joue.

 

\- Tu passes tes journées à peindre je suppose ?

\- Bingo.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se boire un verre ce soir ? Ça te changera d'air un peu, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

 

Il y avait ce truc chez Kenzie qui poussait tout le monde à lui dire oui. Harry réfléchit deux secondes avant d'accepter.

 

\- Super alors, on dit 19h30 ? Bar habituel ?

\- Ok ! A ce soir alors.

 

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre la caisse. Il soupira et prit son mal en patience en voyant la queue. Devant lui, il y avait au moins cinq personnes. Il en avait pour au moins vingt minutes. Kenzie vint se glisser dans la queue à côté de lui et lui sourit timidement.

 

Le message de Louis lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Ils devaient se voir le soir-même et ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il rédigea son message en vitesse de peur que le temps défile trop vite jusqu'au soir.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis**

15h04. Je vais boire un verre avec une pote de fac ce soir, j'en aurai pas pour cent ans donc si tu veux tu peux squatter chez moi le temps que j'arrive, tu as mes clés :). A ce soir.

 

Une nouvelle personne passa à la casse. Harry soupira et tapa du pied. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

15h06. OK. Je ferai ça. Fourre pas trop ta langue n'importe où ;)

 

Harry rit doucement.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis**

15h07. Ma langue reste dans ma bouche.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

15h08. Fut un temps où elle y restait jamais hein :P

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis**

15h09. Justement, elle est trop sortie. Et puis je vais pas l'embrasser, c'est une amie.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

15h10. Amie amie ou amie que tu voudrais bien te taper ?

 

Il releva la tête et constata que c'était enfin son tour.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis**

15h12. Amie amie.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

15h13. Entre l'amour et l'amitié, il n'y a qu'un pas (celui que tu fais quand tu veux l'embrasser en fait)

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis.**

15h14. Mais je n'embrasse pas mes amis moi. Faut que je te laisse, la caissière attend que je paye. A ce soir xx

 

Venait-il vraiment de lui faire une révélation ou lui avait-il envoyé une pique un peu rude? Harry préféra ne pas y penser et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. C'était toujours mieux de s'occuper de ses courses que de ce qu'il disait parfois à Louis. Il déraillait un peu trop souvent et ne comprenait pas lui-même d'où venaient toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait en présence de Louis alors que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. C'était un mystère qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir élucider.

 

*

 

_Production : Désir_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 4_

 

S'il s'était imaginé qu'accepter d'aller boire un verre avec Kenzie lui aurait donné de fausses idées, il se serait abstenu. La blonde flirtait avec lui et tentait dangereusement une approche. Encore une fois, Harry le réalisa trop tard. Elle avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il comprit les sous-entendus. Gêné, il se recula et l'observa. Kenzie était rouge de honte.

 

\- Ok me dis pas que je viens vraiment de faire ça… souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai trop bu.

 

Elle récupéra sa veste et fila. Le bouclé sortit rapidement un billet pour payer leurs boissons et courut à son tour pour la rattraper. Appuyée là, contre la longue rambarde séparant la rue du port, ses cheveux au vent, Kenzie pleurait rageusement et Harry s'en voulait de faire ça à une fille comme elle. Il était un idiot. Chaque fois qu'une personne à qui il tenait tentait quelque chose, il leur faisait du mal. Comme si son destin était de repousser les autres.

 

\- Hey… dit-il en s'asseyant sur la rambarde. Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça Kenzie ? J'aime pas ça...

\- Je me sens tellement idiote.

\- Pourquoi ? Au contraire, je te trouve courageuse…

\- Mmh. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais pas du me jeter sur toi comme ça. C'est juste que j'ai toujours eu une petite attirance pour toi, depuis le premier jour et je me disais que… enfin que c'était peut-être le moment de me lancer. J'ai cru que c'était réciproque quand tu m'as parlé de mes cheveux, je sais que c'est con… Parce que t'es comme ça avec tout le monde. Je me suis fait des idées. Excuse-moi... Ça ne va rien changer pour nous ?

\- Non absolument pas, répondit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

 

La jolie blonde esquissa un sourire puis tourna la tête, toujours un peu gênée. Ils se mirent en marche en silence. Harry aimait bien Kenzie. S'il l'avait connue quelques années plus tôt, il serait certainement sortie avec elle. Parce qu'elle était charmante, drôle, surprenante et attachante. Elle était l'opposée d'Amanda. Elle semblait si peu sûre d'elle et fragile. Harry avait toujours envie de la protéger… comme une petite sœur. C’était peut-être bien cela, le problème. Il n'avait jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit avec elle parce que leur relation était plus fraternelle qu'autre chose.

 

Une fois devant son appartement, Kenzie se tourna vers lui, encore un peu rouge de honte.

 

\- On a passé une bonne soirée malgré le petit dérapage, s'écria-t-elle. Ça m'a fait plaisir de… mmh te voir. On a jamais vraiment l'occasion de se voir seuls alors c'était agréable de t'avoir rien que pour moi pour une fois. Oh non...

 

Elle se cacha le visage avec sa main.

 

\- Ça sonne encore comme une tentative désespérée, j'suis désolée, rit-elle. En plus avec tout ce que j'ai bu je sais plus ce que je raconte.

\- J'ai rien entendu, déclara Harry en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Dépêche-toi de rentrer. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu te couches, que je sois sûr que t'es bien rentrée.

\- Tu fais toujours attention à nous. A chaque fois tu fais le papa poule. C'est vraiment cool.

\- Je veux pas qu'il vous arrive des trucs, répondit-il sincèrement. Allez, bonne nuit Kenzie.

 

Le retour fut plus court que ce qu'il avait imaginé. En arrivant chez lui, il claqua la porte et s'y appuya. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir Kenzie, au contraire il avait adoré leur soirée mais la tension à la fin l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il était toujours un peu gêné quand il apprenait que quelqu'un l'aimait _bien_. Parce que la majeur partie du temps, ce n'était pas réciproque. Et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il détestait faire du mal aux autres.

 

Le rire de Louis le sortit de sa rêverie. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée, il avait oublié qu'il l'attendait chez lui.

 

\- T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry en se débarrassant de sa veste et s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Une petite heure. Mes sœurs étaient insupportables, j'avais envie de souffler donc je suis venu ici. Et toi alors, ta soirée ?

\- Cool… répondit vaguement Harry.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je sais pas trop comment décrire ça. C'était étrange.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi.

 

Louis sourit.

 

\- J'avais raison ! Ta langue ne reste jamais dans ta bouche, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Arrête, je me sens trop mal. Je la vois seulement comme une amie. J'ai eu l'air d'un con, j'te jure. Je sais jamais quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Je reste toujours là à me demander ce qu'il se passe et j'ai l'impression d'être horrible parce que je ressens jamais rien.

 

Le châtain perdit son sourire et Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

 

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je préfère qu'on n'en parle pas, le coupa Louis.

\- Louis…

\- C'est hyper gênant ok ?

\- En quoi ?

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi ce jour-là.

\- Tu regrettes ?

 

Louis planta son regard dans le sien.

 

\- Non ! Non je regrette pas c'est juste que… c'était horrible de te faire ça, de te le dire comme ça et puis c'était pire que gênant comme moment. T'as dû être choqué.

\- Parce que ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose ?

 

Des frissons parcoururent les bras de Louis. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette conversation.

 

\- Ça me semblait évident.

\- Pas pour moi, souffla Harry.

 

Le cœur de Louis s'affola. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

 

\- Je… J'étais amoureux de toi.

 

C'était tellement délicat comme sujet, ça lui faisait tout drôle d'en parler. Ça n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Pas facile de mettre son cœur à nu, Baudelaire y arrivait sans doute mieux.

 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Harry.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 

\- Pourquoi j'étais amoureux ?

\- Oui.

\- L'amour ça s'explique pas Harry. J'étais amoureux, c'est tout.

\- Mais de moi ? Ça me paraît tellement… inconcevable.

\- Et pourtant…

 

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé et fixa Louis. Il n'avait rien vu. Toutes ces années à se demander pourquoi Louis le fuyait tant, toutes ces soirées à s'en vouloir, toutes ces heures perdues à espérer. S'il avait ouvert les yeux à temps, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas là où ils étaient aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être la seule chose à comprendre dans tout ça… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient sans doute perdu bien des années à cause de cette histoire.

 

\- Bon, on se matte un film ? J'ai ramené du beurre de cacahuète.

 

Le bouclé sortit enfin de ses pensées et lui sourit doucement. Dans son meuble où il rangeait tous ses DVD, il gardait dans un coin de vieux films de Stanley Kubrick, Alfred Hitchcock, Clint Eastwood, et d'autres grands réalisateurs. Rien que pour Louis, parce qu'il savait qu'il les adorait et que s'il revenait un jour, il aimerait les regarder.

 

\- T'as Orange Mécanique ! hurla Louis en découvrant cette fameuse étagère. Full Metal Jacket. Shining. Million Dollar Baby. Gran Torino ! Oh putain, on peut regarder celui-là ?

\- On regarde c'que tu veux.

\- Je savais pas que t'aimais tous ces films.

\- Disons que je savais que toi tu les aimais, ça suffisait pour les acheter.

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre en le regardant. Harry avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait fait craquer. Il avait beau dire que Louis était le plus généreux mais lui aussi avait un cœur gros comme ça.

 

En lui volant le pot de beurre de cacahuète des mains, Harry ne s'attendait pas à se faire courser dans tout son appartement. Avec Louis, ce n'était jamais prévisible. Il riait toujours, il n'y avait plus aucun vide, plus aucune peine. Il se sentait bien avec Louis dans sa vie… et il voulait qu'il ne reparte plus jamais.

 

\- D'accord je me rends ! s'écria Louis, piégé dans la chambre de Harry.

 

Son ami rit de lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Louis le suivit et roula sur lui pour récupérer le pot. Le bouclé laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps et réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une position étrange. N'importe qui entrant dans la pièce aurait pensé que les deux garçons n'étaient pas qu'amis, à moins que les amis ne se montent dessus à califourchon… Mais aux amitiés exceptionnelles arrivent des choses exceptionnelles.

 

Louis mit son doigt dans le pot et le goûta. C'était tellement sale que Harry se moqua de lui. Le châtain, ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac, replongea son doigt à l'intérieur et étala du beurre de cacahuète sur le visage de Harry.

 

\- T'es dégueulasse, arrête ! se défendit Harry sans pour autant l'en empêcher. Arrête je vais me pisser dessus, ajouta-t-il parce qu'il riait trop. T'es complètement malade.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

 

Et bizarrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry eut envie de lui répondre que oui, c'était exactement pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Désir_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 5_

 

C'est son cœur battant trop vite qui le réveilla à neuf heures du matin. Harry ouvrit les yeux, étouffant à moitié. Son corps tout entier tremblait, ses membres étaient engourdis. Il détestait les cauchemars, plus encore ceux qui lui rappelaient tous les abandons qu'il avait connu. Il en faisait trop pendant son enfance et il n'avait jamais pu se défaire de la peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Ça s'était ancré en lui, incrusté sous ses ongles. Il se pinça les lèvres et souffla doucement, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

 

\- Hey, ça va ?

 

Harry se tourna et constata que Louis était réveillé, lisant son script à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il s'habituerait un jour à son retour dans son lit. Dans sa vie.

 

\- C'est rien…

\- Cauchemar ?

\- Mmh.

\- Câlin ?

 

Sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Harry était gêné d'admettre qu'il en voulait un, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Le châtain rit légèrement et l'attira vers lui. Son cou était le meilleur endroit au monde pour chasser les mauvaises ondes. Harry ferma les yeux en le serrant fort contre lui.

 

Il avait rêvé qu'il l'abandonnait. Encore une fois.

 

C'est dur, l'abandon. Parce que l'autre ne part jamais seul, il emporte toujours un bout de soi avec lui. Harry avait perdu une partie de lui lorsque Louis était monté dans cet avion, deux ans plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau dans sa vie, il retrouvait peu à peu la pièce manquante du puzzle en mille morceaux.

 

\- T'arrives à lire avec tous ces trucs à chaque ligne? demanda Harry en chuchotant.

\- J'ai les lunettes de Superman, les verres sont des loupes.

\- Je t'aime bien avec tes lunettes, avoua Harry. Tu fais homme d'affaire hyper sérieux.

\- Dois-je en déduire que t'aimes bien les hommes d'affaire hyper sérieux avec des lunettes ?

\- Noooon, juste toi.

 

Harry était Harry. Les mots venaient du cœur à chaque fois. Il avait pour habitude de lui faire des compliments sans cesse, mais ce matin-là, c'était différent. Il y avait autre chose. Louis n'arrivait pas à le cerner. L'espace de quelques instants, il lui semblait qu'il flirtait avec lui… et puis il réalisait qu'il était carrément inconcevable que son meilleur ami puisse le draguer…

 

Des années étaient peut-être passées depuis leur premier et unique baiser mais quelquefois, Louis y pensait encore. Il ne l'aimait plus mais ça lui arrivait parfois de s'imaginer aux côtés de Harry. Étonnement, c'était le seul homme avec qui il parvenait à se projeter dans le futur. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'un autre depuis qu'il était né… ou parce qu'Harry était une sorte d'âme-sœur dont il ne se déferait jamais.

 

Il avait essayé de l'oublier, pas en tant que personne mais en tant qu'homme de ses rêves. Ça avait été un échec. Même à 300 miles, même avec un autre homme, même occupé à vivre sa passion, il avait pensé à Harry. Pendant près de 730 jours.

 

Chaque minute jusqu'à son retour.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Désir_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 6_

 

Krusty bar.

1h47.

 

Comme au bon vieux temps, ils s'étaient rejoins dans ce bar. C'était Harry qui avait eu l'idée la veille alors qu'ils regardaient Queer As Folk – Louis était ravis d'avoir trouvé ces DVD car l'unique autre série qu'il possédait était Glee et… très peu pour lui –, il lui avait reparlé de cette fois où ils étaient allés au Krusty Bar et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient prévu d'y retourner.

 

Ils s'amusaient bien et riaient à chaque fois qu'un type venait accoster Harry. Ce soir-là, c'était lui qui faisait fureur. Louis jouait le petit-ami jaloux et ça marchait à chaque fois. Ils repartaient de plus belle dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

 

Mais il y avait ce garçon. Le genre à te faire baisser ton slip et crier « prends moi » en moins de trente secondes. Oh, Louis l'avait pensé. Il l'aurait même fait s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'Harry… Mais il était là.

 

\- Les bars gay, c'est la meilleure invention du siècle, s'écria Harry en observant un couple se sauter dessus dans tout le monde.

 

Les yeux bleus du châtain étaient perdus ailleurs. Le beau-gosse lui jetait des regards lourds de sous-entendus et Louis s'amusait à les lui rendre.

 

\- Allô la Terre ici la Lune ?

 

Hypnotisé. C'était le mot. Les yeux du type étaient si clairs qu'ils l'hypnotisaient. Louis s'attardait tellement sur lui qu'il ne remarqua qu'après qu'il s'était avancé vers lui.

 

\- Tu m'accordes une danse ? Ou ton copain est contre ? lui demanda-t-il en ignorant la présence de Harry.

 

Louis sourit.

 

\- C'est pas mon copain alors… fais-toi plaisir.

 

Il fit un clin d’œil à Harry qui l'observait, ébahi. Il le plantait là pour danser avec un mec. Un autre que lui. _Super_.

 

Tout en surveillant Louis sur la piste, il vida son verre d'une traite et en commanda un autre. Louis souriait. Il souriait mais Harry n'aimait pas ça. Ce sourire n'était pas beau, ce sourire était horrible.

 

Il était qui ce mec pour faire rire Louis ? Pour danser avec lui ? Pour toucher son dos ? Bordel, voilà qu'il était jaloux. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça. Il n'était pas censé réagir ainsi. Louis était son meilleur ami et il avait le droit de s'amuser…

 

Oui mais non. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'amuse sans lui. Il voulait qu'il s'amuse AVEC lui et rien qu'avec lui.

 

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Louis fit signe à sa nouvelle proie qu'il retournait à sa table. En réponse, il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Louis et il acquiesça en rejoignant Harry.

 

\- Je vais y aller, j'suis crevé, balança Harry au moment où il revenait.

\- Déjà ? Mais on…

\- Reste, t'as une touche avec ce mec, profites-en.

\- Ça te dérange pas ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? répondit sèchement Harry.

\- Parce qu'on est venus ensemble et que je te laisse repartir seul.

\- Non fais ce que tu veux. J'suis content si tu t'amuses, dit-il en souriant faussement.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais, éclate-toi !

 

Louis se pinça les lèvres. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Harry se levait déjà en récupérant ses affaires.

 

\- On se voit demain alors ! souffla Louis.

\- Mmh, répondit simplement Harry en s'éloignant.

 

Harry fit un détour aux toilettes avant d'y aller. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et se regarda dans la glace. Une veine ressortait sur son front, preuve qu'il était énervé. Mais pour quelle raison ? Mystère. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien et l'alcool dans ses veines n'aidait en rien. Un type entra dans les toilettes et le détailla de la tête au pied. Harry soupira. Alors qu'il s'approchait du séchoir, l'homme lui coupa la route.

 

\- Même pas en rêve tu me touches, lança Harry.

\- Oh allez, j'suis sûr que ta petite bouche aimerait ça… dit-il en faisant glisser délicatement sa main entre ses jambes.

\- Pas intéressé.

 

D'un pas décidé, il fonça jusqu'à la porte. Le type lui attrapa le bras en insistant.

 

\- Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, tenta Harry.

\- Le châtain qui embrassait le métis là ? A mon avis ses plans ont changés.

 

Harry vit rouge. Il serra les poings et sortit en vitesse des toilettes. Ses yeux cherchèrent Louis dans la foule. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il eut envie de faire un massacre. Ses mains parcouraient la nuque du métis alors que leur corps se mouvaient ensemble.

 

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement quand il les vit s'embrasser… Bon sang. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça, il ne devait pas vouloir être à la place de ce mec. Il… merde.

 

Le bouclé démarra au quart de tour quand les mains du métis descendirent le long du dos de Louis et se posèrent sur ses fesses. Il se planta à côté d'eux et se racla la gorge. Son meilleur ami s'écarta et dévisagea Harry, surpris. Ce dernier lança un regard noir au métis et le poussa sur le côté, en prenant sa place. Le châtain ne dit rien, il observa son meilleur ami se coller à lui et danser avec lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

D'accord.

 

Ce n'était absolument pas prévu.

 

Son ventre n'était pas censé se tordre de plaisir à ce contact.

 

\- Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je danse avec toi.

\- Tu devais pas rentrer?

\- J'avais quelque chose à régler avant.

 

Le bassin de Harry se colla un peu plus à Louis, frottant lentement leur entrejambe l'une contre l'autre. Les yeux du châtain se voilèrent et son cœur loupa un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _lui_ faisait ? Le sang bouillait dans ses veines. L'alcool s'estompait soudainement alors qu'il s'enivrait de Harry, de sa main derrière sa nuque le maintenant près de lui, de son souffle se mêlant au sien, de son odeur qui envahissait ses pores, de son regard qui lui brûlait le cerveau, de ses lèvres qui l'appelaient, de son bassin qui le caressait, des sons qu'il laissait lui échapper, de lui tout entier.

 

C'est sans grande difficulté que Harry parvint à le faire bander. Un fin sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage quand il se retira.

 

\- Maintenant je peux rentrer.

 

Et il le planta là.

 

 

Deux corps face à face  
sont quelquefois deux vagues   
Et la nuit est océan  
   
Deux corps face à face   
sont quelquefois deux pierres   
Et la nuit est désert  
   
Deux corps face à face  
sont quelquefois racines   
Dans la nuit enlacées  
   
Deux corps face à face   
sont quelquefois couteaux   
Et la nuit est éclair  
   
Deux corps face à face  
sont deux astres qui tombent  
dans un ciel vide

 

 _Dos Cuerpos_ — Octavio Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est mon préféré je crois. Enfin j'adore le suivant aussi mais celui-ci est tellement frustrant que... je l'adore x1000. Avec LIC, c'est la première foi que je me concentre sur Harry pour raconter une histoire, à croire que le fluff = point de vue de Harry et angst = point de vue de Louis dans mon crâne MDR. Mais j'adore me mettre dans la tête de mon Harry, c'est un de mes personnages préférés parmi tous ceux que j'ai pu créer. Je le trouve attachant et c'est un vrai gentleman. Je crois que j'ai un peu décrit le genre d'hommes que j'aimerais trouver, oups.  
> Je ne sais pas encore quand sera posté le prochain chapitre puisque je reprends les cours demain et que j'aime bien avoir un peu d'avance quand je poste une histoire (là j'arrive bientôt à court ahah). Je tenais juste à la préciser, que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas ! :)  
> A bientôt !  
> Luz ♥


	4. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, j'ai réussi à écrire un petit passage qui risque fortement de vous plaire... Mais j'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture ! :)

 

[…] L’on se souvient des rêveries  
Sur le fronton ou dans la mer,  
Des conversations fleuries  
Prés de la fontaine au flot clair,

Des baisers et des frissons d’ailes  
Sur les dômes aux boules d’or,  
Et les molécules fidèles  
Se cherchent et s’aiment encor.

L’amour oublié se réveille,  
Le passé vaguement renaît,  
La fleur sur la bouche vermeille  
Se respire et se reconnaît. […]

 

 _Affinités secrètes_ — Théophile Gauthier

 

 

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 1_

 

 

Peindre la nuit avait toujours un impact sur son moral. C'était comme si l'art remplaçait ses besoins primitifs. Harry pouvait passer sa vie à sauter des repas ou des nuits sans ressentir ni fatigue ni faim. Mais si on lui retirait ses pinceaux, là, il n'y survivait pas. La peinture était sa façon à lui de mettre son cœur à nu… et il en avait besoin.

 

La nuit, noire et remplie d'étoiles, l'inspirait. L'obscur appelait la lumière. Le néant appelait le génie. Parfois, Harry s'arrêtait de peindre pour la contempler. La nuit était toujours calme. Pas un bruit ne venait la déranger.

 

Cette nuit-là, il avait peint à l'encre de chine pendant près de deux heures. Seul son désir avait guidé son pinceau. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouvait avec une toile de Louis à ses pieds, s'apprêtant à le…

 

\- Putain.

 

Harry n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il s'en serait bien grillé une. Depuis la soirée au Krusty Bar, trois jours plus tôt, il ruminait dans son coin. Louis ne lui avait pas envoyé un seul message et lui non plus. Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Draguer et chauffer Louis était une erreur, et même s'il en crevait d'envie dans le bar, maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit clair et libéré d'alcool… eh bien il avait envie de recommencer. Encore et encore.

 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Louis l'attirait. Louis. Son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il avait grandi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce brusque retournement de situation. Tout semblait comme dans un rêve… Était-il possible que ses sentiments envers Louis aient changé du jour au lendemain ? On ne se réveillait pas avec une soudaine attirance pour son meilleur ami…

 

Harry récupéra une nouvelle feuille et griffonna dessus pour se calmer. Encore une fois, son désir dépassa sa pensée. Sur le papier, Louis était totalement nu et lui dévorait le cou. La chaleur s'éveilla dans son entrejambe alors qu'il observait le dessin. Son cœur se mit à battre férocement. Il passa une main par dessus son caleçon pour vérifier ce qui devenait plus qu'évident. Il bandait devant son propre croquis. Mais pas parce que le dessin était beau, parce qu'il lui donnait envie. Totalement envie.

 

Il préféra ne pas réitérer l'expérience et rangea ses crayons. En entrant dans la pièce où il entassait tout son matériel et ses œuvres, il chercha un endroit pour cacher ses dessins. Hors de question que Louis tombe là-dessus. Le malaise serait bien trop pesant et Harry n'était pas prêt à parler de ça. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce que « ça » signifiait vraiment.

 

En redescendant, il constata qu'il était à peine minuit. Tant pis. Il se coucherait tôt pour une fois, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent en deux ans. Harry peignant en grande partie pendant la nuit, il avait pris l'habitude d'attendre deux à trois heures du matin avant de se coucher.

 

Même les étoiles n'étaient pas suffisantes. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Son cerveau était en ébullition, il se passait trop de choses dans sa tête. Loin d'admettre quoi que ce soit, Harry s'accorda un moment à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait retenu Louis le jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé ça, trouver les mots pour le faire rester et entamer quelque chose avec lui.

 

Est-ce qu'il se voyait en couple avec Louis ? Possible. Harry n'arrivait même plus à se défaire de cette idée. C'était même quelque chose qui semblait lui plaire. Il soupira en sentant son caleçon devenir trop petit.

 

\- Je vais te tuer Louis, bordel de merde… grogna-t-il, désespéré.

 

Sa main glissa doucement entre ses jambes, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau tendue. C'était nouveau pour lui. Se toucher en pensant à Louis était… surprenant. C'était bon. Il agrippa les draps sous lui et les serra fort alors que l'orgasme approchait déjà. La chaleur se répandit en lui, picotant le bout de ses doigts, de chaque extrémité. Tout son corps était tendu, il transpirait de plaisir. Imaginer son meilleur ami en train de le toucher lui faisait un effet monstre. Il en voulait tellement plus…

 

Il voulait faire l'amour avec Louis.

 

Plus que tout.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 2_

 

Vingt-et-une heures. Harry estimait que c'était une heure correcte pour filer. De toute façon, Anne somnolait devant la télévision, luttant pour ne pas sombrer. Il récupéra leur tasse de thé et mit le tout dans l'évier. En voyant qu'il était plein à ras bord, il releva ses manches et s'appliqua à faire la vaisselle. Sa mère arriva derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds traînant au sol. Harry s'essuya les mains avec une serviette et lui sourit.

 

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Tu veux emmener le reste des lasagnes?

\- Maman… soupira Harry. Je sais me faire à manger tout seul, t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Mmh.

 

Harry récupéra ses clés d'appartement et son téléphone posé dans l'entrée.

 

\- Tu fais attention en rentrant.

\- Je penserai à bien mettre mon clignotant en changeant de trottoir promis, rit Harry devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Imbécile ! répondit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

 

Harry descendit les marches du perron en tirant la langue à sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit un dernier signe avant de refermer la porte. Il se mit en marche en chantonnant une musique qu'il avait en tête depuis trois jours et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

 

\- Elle a raison, tu devrais faire attention, s'écria une voix depuis le jardin d'à côté.

 

Il releva doucement la tête, perdant peu à peu son sourire. Louis était appuyé contre la vieille balancelle des Tomlinson. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dedans. Plein de souvenirs lui revint soudainement en mémoire. C'était là qu'ils se rejoignaient, lui, Louis et Amanda, quand ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge pour sortir. La mère de Louis les surveillait depuis la cuisine pendant qu'ils jouaient « au cinéma » pendant des heures.

 

\- Alors tu m'évites ?

 

_Aie naturel. Respire._

 

\- Non du tout, j'aurais dû te rappeler depuis l'autre soir mais entre ma gueule de bois, ma mère, tout ça… enfin tu vois j'ai pas trop eu le temps, mentit Harry.

\- Ça m'étonne pas. T'avais vraiment beaucoup bu… déclara Louis, faiblement.

\- Je sais même pas comment je suis rentré chez moi.

 

C'était faux. Il se souvenait de tout, aussi bien du regard de Louis quand il s'était approché de lui que ses bruits lorsqu'il l'avait excité. Seulement c'était plus simple à admettre quand il était seul… Devant Louis, c'était impossible.

 

\- Alors… ça s'est bien passé après mon départ ?

 

Quelle audace. Il avait envie de se féliciter… même si ce n'était pas très sympa.

 

\- Mmh mmh, répondit Louis.

\- T'étais avec un gars non ? Je me souviens plus trop, désolé.

 

Et en plus, il était bon menteur. Louis semblait gêné. Il triturait le bas de son tee-shirt sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

 

\- Ouais mais… j'ai préféré rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fatigué, dit-il rapidement.

 

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Se pouvait-il que Louis ait repoussé un homme pour lui ? Avait-il réussi à lui faire de l'effet… à ce point-là ?

 

\- Mais il m'a laissé son numéro et m'a fait promettre de repasser vendredi soir alors… ce n'est que partie remise, sourit Louis.

 

Dégringolade depuis le paradis jusqu'en enfer. Harry avait les joues en feu. Heureusement que le soleil commençait à se coucher car il aurait dû lui expliquer pourquoi, soudainement, il avait viré au rouge et avait furieusement envie de foutre son poing dans un mur.

 

\- Cool… souffla Harry. Je… Je vais y aller. J'ai une planche à terminer.

\- Ok. Peins bien !

 

Soufflant rapidement un « ouais », Harry se remit en marche. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il n'avait pas fait deux mètres.

 

\- Au fait, s'écria-t-il en faisant volte face. Ma mère voulait t'inviter à dîner cette semaine. Tu fais quelque chose jeudi soir ?

\- Non. Je suis libre.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit-il en souriant. Je passerai te chercher à dix-neuf heures trente, sois prêt !

 

Louis se mit à rire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Toi.

\- Je te fais rire ? Moi ? s'offusqua faussement Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Ta façon de m'inviter, c'est assez drôle.

\- On va voir si tu trouveras ça toujours aussi drôle quand je t'aurai attrapé.

 

Louis leva les sourcils en signe de provocation. Le bouclé ouvrit la bouche, choqué et se jeta à sa poursuite. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la maison, repassant devant en se hurlant dessus puis ralentirent la cadence dans le jardin. Harry rattrapa Louis devant le cabanon qui servait à entreposer tous les vieux jouets des sœurs de Louis. Il le bloqua en glissant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se mordit les lèvres en le regardant se faire tout petit, jusqu'à reculer contre le mur.

 

\- Tu vas vraiment le revoir ? dit sérieusement Harry, à voix basse.

\- Qui ?

\- Le mec du bar.

\- Ah lui. Bah… je sais pas. Je devrais pas ?

 

Harry retira ses mains de contre le mur. Il en avait assez entendu et s'il continuait comme il était parti, il allait bientôt éveiller les soupçons de Louis. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il se remettait en route, sans même lui avoir dit un mot.

 

\- Tu pars comme ça ?

\- A jeudi, dix-neuf heures trente.

\- Harry !

\- Bonne nuit !

 

Et il disparut derrière les buissons.

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 3_

 

Cette fois, Louis était de dos, presque nu. Sa posture était aguicheuse et la distance entre son corps et celui de Harry se comptait en millimètres. On ne voyait pas son visage mais ses cheveux dans tous les sens venaient certainement lui cacher les yeux.

 

Même à l'observer, Harry trouvait cela excitant.

 

Lui était habillé. Sa chemise était grande ouverte, laissant deviner ses abdominaux contractés. Ses lèvres appelaient celles de Louis comme de l'eau manquait à un déshydraté. La main du châtain s'était perdue dans sa chevelure, défaisant ses boucles à l'aide de ses doigts.

 

Le résultat était plus que plaisant. Harry en avait la chair de poule. Lui et Louis semblaient danser dans un tourbillon de bonheur, de plaisir et d'extase. C'était si beau. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que se voir à deux doigts d'embrasser Louis le rendrait si… si dur.

 

Cela faisait trois nuits que Harry passait à peindre sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Son désir se décuplait. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un alors qu'il était absent. Depuis leur petite discussion dans le jardin de Louis, l'avant-veille, il n'avait cessé de rêver de lui. Plus aucun cauchemar ne hantait ses nuits.

 

\- Si tu voyais dans l'état que tu me mets… soupira Harry en parcourant des yeux son atelier rempli de peintures et croquis de Louis.

 

Il avait un véritable problème avec Louis.

 

C'était une obsession.

 

Et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en finir. Au contraire, il était même prêt à se damner pour que cela ne cesse jamais.

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 4_

 

Une tube de sauce tomate à la main, la langue entre ses dents, Harry était concentré sur sa pizza. Il adorait laisser son imagination débordante s’exprimer lorsqu'il en préparait. Loin d'être une œuvre d'art, cela ressemblait souvent à du grand n'importe quoi mais Harry aimait ça. Tout n'était toujours qu'ordre et perfection dans sa vie, et même si faire d'une pizza un véritable bordel d'aliments n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une œuvre d'art, ça le faisait beaucoup rire.

 

Il allait l'enfourner quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Il reposa le plat et récupéra le portable à côté de l'évier en se léchant les doigts plein de sauce.

 

C'était Louis.

 

Il sourit bêtement en voyant son nom apparaître.

 

SMS de Louis à Harry

19h42. Tu me manques.

 

Regardant l'état de son salon et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun bazar, il rédigea son message.

 

SMS de Harry à Louis

19h45. Stanley Kubrick + pizza ce soir, ça te dit ?

 

SMS de Louis à Harry

19h46. J'arrive.

 

Dix minutes plus tard, Louis était là. Il avait certainement couru parce qu'il était essoufflé. Harry n'était jamais si rapide. En lui ouvrant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Louis grimpait les marches deux à deux, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il prétendait que Harry lui manquait.

 

\- Bah alors t'étais pressé de…

 

Louis ne lui laissa même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il lui sautait déjà dans les bras. Harry aurait pu sauter de joie s'il n'avait pas compris que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il le serra contre lui en l'attirant à l'intérieur pour pouvoir refermer la porte derrière lui. Louis s'agrippait à lui comme un forcené.

 

\- Lou… ça va pas ?

 

Aucune réponse.

 

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Prends-moi juste dans tes bras… souffla Louis.

 

Harry laissa un « oh » lui échapper et resserra son étreinte. La seule et unique fois où Louis s'était laissé allé dans ses bras, il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre. Voir le châtain pleurer faisait très mal. C'était toujours lui qui gardait la tête haute, qui ne montrait jamais de faiblesse. Harry détestait le savoir dans cet état. Il l'amena jusqu'au canapé et se glissa à côté lui en le serrant fort.

 

\- Je crois que mes parents vont divorcer… Mon père a trompé ma mère.

 

Harry déglutit. Il savait à quel point l'amour de ses parents comptait pour lui. C'était étrange comme nouvelle, car si on avait demandé à Harry la définition de l'amour, il aurait parlé d'eux. Ils étaient un modèle, un exemple du grand Amour.

 

\- Oh... Je suis désolé Louis.

\- Pourquoi les seules personnes qui ont réussi à me faire croire en l'amour se séparent… ? Ils veulent me prouver que l'amour c'est que des conneries qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire plaisir ? Si l'amour c'est finir par se séparer au bout de plusieurs années à quoi ça sert franchement ?

\- Dis pas ça… Rien n'est fait encore. Ta mère va peut-être lui laisser une seconde chance.

 

Louis rit nerveusement.

 

\- C'était avec la mère d'Amanda alors pour la seconde chance on repassera hein.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Harry. Mais…

\- On dirait que les gens s'amusent à me planter des couteaux dans le dos, tout ça pour des connasses qui le méritent même pas.

\- Je suis désolé… répéta Harry. Pas seulement pour tes parents, pour moi aussi. Je t'ai tourné le dos en choisissant de suivre Amanda et...

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, répliqua Louis.

\- Tu me pardonneras un jour ?

 

La voix de Harry semblait cassée, comme si les mots avaient brisé quelque chose en lui. Louis se retourna pour le regarder. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Sa main vint caresser sa joue et doucement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 

\- J'ai rien à te pardonner, Harry.

\- Tu dis ça parce que…

\- Je dis ça parce que t'es là avec moi maintenant, alors que je t'ai abandonné lâchement y a deux ans. Y a que ça à retenir. Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs jamais demandé de faire de choix, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Alors non, je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

\- Tu crois que ça aurait été différent si j'étais pas sorti avec elle ?

\- A quoi ça sert de se demander ça Harry ? Tu l'aimais, je l'aimais, on l'aimait tous les deux. C'était notre amie et c'était ta copine, on ne peut pas revenir sur ça. C'est juste que nos vies ont pris des chemins différents. Et peut-être que c'est une bonne chose… Tu sais, peut-être qu'on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, tous les deux. Peut-être qu'on aurait fini par ne plus se supporter. De toute façon, ce qui importe c'est le présent.

\- Je sais…

 

_Mais je me demande chaque jour pourquoi c'est elle que mon cœur a choisi alors que je t'avais devant moi…_

 

C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait dû dire mais le courage n'avait pas frappé à sa porte ce soir-là. C'était Louis. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Son meilleur ami l'avait oublié et il savait bien qu'il avait dû en baver pour y arriver. Quand on est amoureux, on a du mal à envisager que ça cessera un jour. Parfois ça dure, et parfois… Parfois ça s'en va. Il arrive qu'on se réveille un matin en réalisant que nos sentiments se sont envolés. Louis avait certainement dû vivre ça… Harry l'avait aussi vécu. Mais à présent, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Il se découvrait des sentiments totalement inconnus, venus de nulle part… et il n'avait pas le droit de le blesser encore plus en le lui avouant.

 

\- Bon, on arrête la déprime ici… déclara Louis. C'est fou parce qu'à chaque fois que je me sens mal, il me suffit de cinq minutes avec toi pour que ça passe. Finalement je sais pas si je vais repartir, rit-il.

 

Repartir ? Harry fronça les sourcils, une boule dans la gorge. Louis ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait l'intention de s'en aller. Et pour aller où ? Se passerait-il encore deux ans avant son retour ? L'abandonnerait-il encore ? Louis n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait les relations à distance et… et à quoi bon s'encombrer d'un meilleur ami qui n'a rien pour lui à part ses peintures ?

 

\- Harry ? l'appela Louis, déjà debout face au canapé.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'avais pas parlé de pizza ?

 

Il lui adressa un sourire si adorable que Harry chassa de sa tête l'image d'un Louis remontant dans un avion et ne revenant plus jamais. C'était dur de voir son meilleur ami s'en aller, Harry n'avait pas su gérer ça la première fois. Une seconde fois le tuerait sûrement… Mais Louis n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'y était pour rien, c'était sa faute à lui s'il avait eu envie de fuir à la première occasion. C'était sa faute à lui si Louis n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. C'était sa faute à lui si Louis avait préféré tfaire aire ses sentiments plutôt que les assumer.

 

\- Dans la cuisine, prête à être mise au four, indiqua Harry en se redressant.

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 5_

 

Une part de pizza dans les mains, un bout dans la bouche, Louis expliquait à Harry toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises dans son école. Chaque fois qu'un plan changeait, il lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers comment les cameramans parvenaient à un tel résultat. Il parlait tellement que Harry mettait le film sur pause toutes les deux minutes. C'était agréable de voir Louis si enthousiaste. Le cinéma avait toujours été sa passion et savoir qu'il pouvait enfin la vivre pleinement remplissait son cœur de bonheur.

 

Mais depuis leur discussion sur les parents de Louis, Harry n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une chose. Louis allait repartir. Quand ? Pour combien de temps ? C'était les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête et qui forçait Louis à le ramener à l'ordre chaque fois qu'il s'y perdait trop.

 

\- Bon je t'ennuie, j'suis désolé.

\- Non non, s'exclama Harry. C'est pas ça, je suis un peu ailleurs.

\- Où ça ? Sur Mars ?

 

Il aurait préféré.

 

\- Tu vas repartir ?

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui, comprenant que c'était sérieux. Harry avait toujours eu du mal avec les départs. Depuis ses neuf ans, âge auquel il avait appris que son père était mort sur le front, quelques mois seulement après lui avoir dit au revoir à l'aéroport de San Francisco, Harry avait peur des au revoir. Louis le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais été question de proposer à Harry de l'accompagner à l'aéroport deux ans plus tôt. Il savait qu'il devait le ménager chaque fois qu'il était question de s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons.

 

\- Non, je vais pas repartir à proprement parler. Je vais juste assister quelques semaines à un tournage, accompagner Doug parce qu'il a le rôle principal et essayer de vendre un de mes scripts. Douglas fait tellement fureur en ce moment que les producteurs sont prêt à tourner n'importe quoi juste pour l'avoir lui. Du coup je sais pas encore si je repars vraiment, pour le moment c'est surtout des… disons des vacances. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'ils accepteront de faire mon film… Surtout avec Douglas. Tu verrais comme il joue. Je vois que lui pour interpréter mon personnage.

\- Ah. C'est super cool alors.

 

Harry débarrassa la table et commença à laver leurs assiettes. Le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains lui aurait bien servi si ce monsieur Douglas Booth était là, devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si génial ? Être riche et célèbre ne faisait pas de lui un être parfait… Enfin techniquement, car aux yeux de Louis il semblait l'être. Ça lui donnait la nausée. Comment était-il censé faire le poids face à lui ? Bien sûr que Louis le préférait, il pouvait lancer sa carrière dans le cinéma, le faire connaître, l'emmener partout avec lui sans s'inquiéter de l'état de son compte en banque à la fin du mois.

 

\- Y a un problème, affirma Louis en s'accoudant à l'îlot central pour le regarder.

 

Les boucles de Harry volèrent lorsqu'il le releva la tête.

 

\- Non.

\- C'était pas une question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A chaque fois que je parle de lui tu deviens bizarre.

\- Ça te surprend ?

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Ça avait l'air sérieux. Harry n'était pas du genre à répondre sur ce ton et encore moins en s'adressant à lui. Il semblait vraiment en colère.

 

\- Parle-moi.

\- Y a rien à dire. Juste qu'avant c'était pas lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Je vais me coucher, dit-il en balançant son torchon.

\- Harry…

 

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vivement.

 

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'est le problème ? Ce mec ça fait quoi ? Un an ? Deux ans que tu le connais ? Et on dirait que c'est le meilleur pote que t'aies jamais eu. T'en vois que par lui. J'ai l'impression d'être qu'une merde à côté de cet acteur parfait, si doué et incroyablement riche. C'est sûr que je l'égale pas, que j'ai un jeu pourri mais… merde c'est blessant Louis. Avant tu disais toujours que tu ne voyais que moi, que tu t'imaginais pas écrire pour d'autres et je suis vraiment content que tu réussisses, vraiment… Mais… Moi je... Laisse tomber.

 

La porte de la chambre de Harry claqua. Louis resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. C'était sérieux. Sans doute trop. Harry ne lui avait encore jamais fait de crise de jalousie comme ça. Il l'avait certainement blessé plus que jamais.

 

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment le rassurer. Pour lui, il était évident que Harry surpassait Douglas. C'était tellement absurde qu'il ne voyait pas comment arranger ça. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il lui préférait un mec comme Douglas ? D'accord il était génial, cool, drôle, riche et tout plein d'autres choses mais il était loin d'être Harry. Harry était simple et trouvait le bonheur dans les petites choses, pas comme Douglas qui rêvait de s'acheter les dernières bagnoles à la mode – même s'il n'avait rien contre, ça ne valait pas Harry –. Harry était créatif, Harry était ambitieux, Harry était merveilleux. Harry était lui et Douglas ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

 

Il éteignit la télévision et les lumières puis poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Harry était tourné vers la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles. Louis se glissa à côté de lui, les genoux à terre et posa une main sur la sienne. Le bouclé refusa de le regarder.

 

\- T'as pas de raison d'être jaloux de lui Harry. C'est un bon ami mais il ne sera jamais toi. Je pensais que tu le savais. T'as toujours été celui qui m'inspirait le plus et ça ça changera jamais. C'est vrai qu'avant je n'écrivais qu'avec toi en tête mais c'est pas parce que je m'imagine d'autres personnes que tu n'es plus aussi important. On n'a pas forcément besoin de penser à quelqu'un pour écrire. Pour être inspiré en revanche… Il m'arrive souvent de penser à toi tu sais… dit-il avant de marquer une pause. Mais… T'as pas le droit de penser que t'es qu'une merde et que lui est parfait, parce que moi je peux t'en montrer des merdes Harry. J'en ai vu passer des gens quand j'étais dans mon école. J'en ai vu plein des acteurs parfaits comme tu dis… et je peux te jurer que t'étais loin, vraiment très loin d'être comme eux. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien de parfaits, ils ne sont pas heureux à part quand ils se cokent le nez. Moi ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta simplicité. Ta façon de jouir de tout, de vivre sans artifice. Tu sais j'en ai rien à faire qu'il ait de l'argent ou qu'il soit célèbre, c'est pas ça qui fait notre amitié et c'est pas ça qui fait la nôtre non plus.

 

Harry ne répondit pas.

 

\- Tu dois me croire Harry. On s'en fout de Douglas sérieux, t'as pas à te sentir menacé par lui. Je t'assure que ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi n'a rien à voir avec nous deux.

\- Ben c'est peut-être ça le problème, lança-t-il tout à coup.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Il est à peine vingt deux heures.

\- J'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Tu vas m'écouter si je te dis que oui ?

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

 

Le bouclé soupira. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait juste qu'il reste. Tout le temps.

 

\- C'est pas ce que je veux. Moi j'veux plus que tu t'en ailles…

 

Sa voix semblait si enfantine. Louis sentit son cœur se briser. Harry ne parlait pas seulement du moment présent, il faisait aussi référence à son départ pour Los Angeles. Louis avait dû lui faire tant de mal en partant, il n'osait même pas y penser.

 

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber Harry.

 

Il retira ses chaussures et passa par dessus lui pour s'installer de l'autre côté du lit.

 

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais enfer, déclara Louis en attrapant son petit doigt.

 

En voyant qu'Harry se tournait vers lui tout sourire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fier d'avoir mis un terme à cette tension.

 

\- Tu me fais un câlin ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Avec plaisir.

 

C'était ça, le meilleur. La récompense après les froids. Le câlin qui faisait battre leur cœur trop vite et à l'unisson. Après avoir parlé pendant plusieurs heures, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, la main de Harry collée au ventre de Louis et la tête de ce dernier calée dans le creux de son cou…

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 6_

 

Le jour était déjà levé lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait beau, les rayons du soleil franchissaient déjà le centre du lit et brûlait sa peau. Mais il ne bougea pas, contemplant le tableau devant lui. Louis était étendu sur le lit, encore profondément endormi. Il avait retiré son tee-shirt pendant la nuit, offrant alors à Harry une splendide vue sur son torse. C'est en laissant ses yeux s'aventurer sur son corps que Harry se rendit compte que leurs doigts étaient emmêlés. Une chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre et le fit sourire. Comment avait-il tenu autant de temps sans ce genre de choses ? Les réveils aux côtés de Louis étaient sa coke à lui.

 

Délicatement, il fit glisser ses doigts en arrière pour se détacher de Louis. En sortant de ses draps, son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui. Il était beau, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller, sa main reposant maintenant sur son ventre et le drap blanc recouvrant ses hanches. Ses quelques tatouages – un micro clap de cinéma sur son avant-bras gauche, une minuscule étoile sur le poignet et une ancre sur le flanc droit – étaient captivants. Harry les aimait beaucoup.

 

Devant un tel spectacle, il ne put qu'être inspiré. Il se rua à l'étage, récupérant quelques crayons et un carnet à dessin puis s'empara d'un pouf dans le salon et le jeta au sol dans sa chambre. Il voulait immortaliser ce moment plus que n'importe quel autre. L'espace était assez restreint mais la distance était suffisante. Il fit d'abord une ébauche puis se concentra sur le visage de Louis. Endormi, il avait l'air d'un chaton sans défense. Il était foutrement adorable. Harry avait envie d'aller déposer plein de baisers sur son torse et sa…

 

\- Putain, calme-toi, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

 

La bête dans son estomac se réveillait et faisait rage. Il mourait d'envie de toucher Louis… et de se toucher lui-même par la même occasion. Il serra les dents et termina son dessin en tentant de ne pas penser à plus que ce qu'il voyait devant lui… Louis finit par se réveiller doucement, se tournant en le cherchant. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, il se laissa retomber dans le lit en riant.

 

\- Salut toi ! dit Harry en s'approchant du lit et s'installant sur le bord. Bien dormi ?

\- Mmh. J'ai eu froid ce matin. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure, une heure et demie.

\- Je vois, je sais pourquoi alors.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas une marmotte comme toi.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? l'interrogea Louis en essayant de voir ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Je dessinais.

\- Fais voir.

\- Il est pas terrible.

 

Louis se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. En voyant qu'il insistait et s'apprêtait à lui faire les yeux doux, Harry ouvrit son carnet et lui tendit.

 

\- Wow ! s'écria Louis. C'est moi ça ?

\- Non, un martien se faisant passer pour toi.

\- Ah ah, très drôle. C'est vraiment superbe !

\- Tu te complimentes toi-même là.

\- Non… Je veux dire, le dessin. On dirait presque une photo en noir et blanc. J'adore ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

\- De toi ?

\- Mais non imbécile, des dessins !

\- Mmh mmh.

\- Je peux regarder ?

 

Harry n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses dessins, surtout ceux qu'il faisait dans ce carnet. Ils étaient très personnels et il n'était pas certain que Louis aime ceux qu'il verrait. Il y avait quelques croquis d'eux, certains d'Amanda, et puis… il y avait sa fichue obsession pour ses yeux. Il avait d'abord commencé par les dessiner sur son carnet avant de se décider à les reproduire sur des planches. Pas sûr que Louis soit très réceptif.

 

\- C'est… trop beau ! déclara-t-il en parcourant rapidement les pages avant que Harry ne réponde.

\- Ce sont que des brouillons.

\- Eh bah putain, je veux bien voir les versions terminées vu comment les brouillons sont beaux. T'es vraiment dou… Oh.

 

Il avait mis la main sur ses yeux. Harry récupéra son carnet en vitesse.

 

\- C'est moi ?

\- Tes yeux, le corrigea Harry.

\- Mes yeux t'inspirent ?

 

_Si tu savais._

 

\- Beaucoup.

 

Louis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en souriant.

 

\- Je savais qu'ils avaient du potentiel. Ça fait partie de mon plan pour te charmer.

 

Harry se mit à rire alors que dans sa tête, ça hurlait. Si Louis continuait à lui dire des choses de ce genre, il n'allait pas faire long feu.

 

\- Et ça… ce sont mes lèvres, déclara-t-il en désignant le bas du croquis. Elles t'inspirent aussi ?

 

Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues. Louis était doué pour le gêner. Il tourna la tête, fixant sa bouche. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait embrassé.

 

Louis réveillait en lui des désirs inavoués, des sentiments enfouis et tout cela commençait à être… difficile à réprimer. Lorsqu'il se mettait à sourire comme il le faisait, Harry avait encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Il était tellement mignon au réveil. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient encore tout endormis. Ses lèvres qu'il venait d'humidifier l'attiraient tellement. C'était comme si leur bouche étaient des aimants, s'appelant l'une et l'autre. Il fallait qu'il résiste à cette foutue tentation.

 

Mais bon sang ce qu'il en crevait d'envie.

 

\- C'est toi tout entier qui m'inspires, avoua-t-il en déguerpissant avant de se jeter sur lui.

 

Louis ne le retint pas. Harry était toujours très secret sur ses dessins et il comprenait. Lui non plus n'aimait pas expliquer la raison de son inspiration, ni dire que son meilleur ami était celui qui lui donnait des idées absolument incroyables. Dans le fond, ils étaient sûrement pareils. Chacun inspirait l'autre à créer des merveilles.

 

Louis se cacha sous les draps pour sourire bêtement. Il inspirait Harry.

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 7_

 

Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures trente. Louis et Harry se rendaient chez ce dernier pour dîner avec sa mère. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, à traîner dans les magasins puis sur le canapé devant un vieux film d'Hitchcock en se gavant de beurre de cacahuète. La routine quoi.

 

Devant la demeure des Styles, Harry cessa de se poser des questions et fit face à Louis. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques mais il avait besoin _d'essayer_. Au moins une fois. Louis leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

Harry avait ce regard que Louis ne pouvait pas expliquer. C'était loin d'être le même que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Quelque chose chez lui semblait différent. Pas seulement son physique ou son caractère. C'était plus quelque chose entre eux. Comme si…

 

Non… C'était carrément idiot.

 

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air tellement gêné que Louis trouva cela adorable. C'était encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils avaient toujours pu se parler sans jamais avoir peur, Harry avait toujours su que Louis était digne de confiance et qu'il pouvait tout lui confier… mais depuis quelques jours, le bouclé avait des secrets. Sans doute un vestige des deux dernières années passées à penser que son meilleur ami le détestait.

 

\- Je me disais… ça te dirait qu'on… qu'on aille au res...

 

Une sonnerie vint l'arrêter. Le torse de Harry se souleva avant de se compresser. C'était toujours la même histoire. Dès qu'il essayait de se lancer dans quelque chose, ce quelque chose se passait mal.

 

\- Oh c'est Doug, s'écria Louis en voyant son nom sur l'écran. Je suis désolé, je dois absolument répondre… dit-il gêné. C'est à propos du tournage...

\- Ouais, bien sûr, soupira Harry.

\- Harry…

\- C'est bon, prends cet appel.

\- Je veux pas que…

\- Le fais pas attendre, déclara-t-il en montant les marches du perron.

 

Sa mère qui les attendait dans l'entrée embrassa son fils sur le front, y laissant une vulgaire trace de son rouge à lèvres rose pâle. Harry l'essuya avec sa manche en se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Louis faisait les cent pas et s'agitait, toujours avec ce fichu sourire au lèvres. Pourquoi ne souriait-il jamais comme ça avec lui ? Harry commençait à se dire qu'il était un ami de merde.

 

Mais c'était simplement la jalousie qui parlait. Parce que Louis n'avait jamais souri autant qu'avec lui. Harry était son distributeur de sourire. Il sentit d'ailleurs son regard derrière son épaule et se tourna vers lui. Le bouclé recula et attendit patiemment dans l'entrée, dos à la porte. Quand Louis l'ouvrit, il s'écarta et lui lança un regard noir.

 

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Bah j'sais pas, il boude Douglas ?

\- Harry, c'est n'imp…

 

Pris d'un élan de colère, il poussa Louis contre le mur séparant la salle à manger de l'entrée.

 

\- Hey ! Tu m'as fait mal… souffla-t-il.

\- Parce que toi tu m'en as pas fait ? répondit Harry en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça Harry ?

 

La voix de Louis était si douce et si triste qu'Harry lâcha prise. Tout en s'excusant, il retira ses mains de ses avant-bras pour en poser une dans son cou. Il l’attira ensuite vers lui pour embrasser son front. Louis ferma les yeux à ce contact. Quand les tensions semblèrent apaisées, Harry s'écarta et baissa les yeux vers lui. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa bouche. Son pouce caressa sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait férocement.

 

\- Te fais pas de mal, ordonna Harry.

\- Trop tard... J'ai le droit à un bisou magique ?

 

Le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait comment lui faire oublier certaines choses celui-là.

 

\- Bien sûr.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu. Harry retira sa main de son cou et embrassa son index qu'il déposa doucement sur sa peau légèrement ensanglantée.

 

\- Bisou magique, dit-il pour accompagner son geste.

\- C'est pas un bisou magique ça, se plaignit Louis.

 

Il mettait tout ce qu'il possédait pour ne pas laisser son désir s'exprimer. Mais sa voix était bien trop sensuelle et le trahissait.

 

\- T'en veux vraiment un ? s'étonna Harry.

 

Louis haussa les épaules en souriant. C'était de la pure provocation. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre à son tour.

 

\- Les garçons ? appela Anne depuis la cuisine en les faisant sursauter. Vous m'aidez à mettre la table ?

\- On arrive maman, hurla-t-il gentiment.

 

Pensant qu'ils en avaient fini, Louis fit un pas en avant pour regagner la cuisine mais le bouclé en décida autrement. Il le ramena contre le mur et plus vite que la lumière, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Louis laissa un micro cri lui échapper.

 

\- Bisou magique, déclara Harry en rejoignant fièrement la cuisine.

 

Louis caressa ses lèvres et soupira.

 

\- Putain… de… merde.

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 8_

 

Le repas ne se passait pas trop mal. Harry avait la main lourde sur le vin mais Louis ne disait rien parce que le bouclé était un grand amateur et qu'il adorait en boire avec sa mère. Seulement ça semblait être le moyen d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait une heure plus tôt dans l'entrée. Louis et lui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul depuis. Ils riaient bien, Louis n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. C'était juste son comportement. Harry semblait un peu éméché et joueur. Chose que Louis appréciait souvent… à part ce soir-là.

 

\- Oh laissez, j'y vais, proposa-t-il lorsqu'Anne voulut aller chercher le plat.

\- Non non, toi tu restes assis, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Tu es mon invité !

 

Il s'exécuta et reposa sa serviette sur ses cuisses. Au même instant, Harry fit glisser sa main sur la jambe de Louis. Il eut l'impression de se prendre une décharge électrique. Être touché par Harry à un endroit si… sensible ne pouvait que le faire réagir. Surtout dans de pareilles conditions. Le châtain se renfonça dans son siège et finit par percuter qu'elle était toujours là, sur sa jambe… La paume de Harry était bouillante. Et ses doigts le caressaient lentement.

 

On rembobine.

 

Ses doigts.

 

Le caressaient.

 

Louis allait faire une attaque. Depuis une semaine, Harry faisait des choses si surprenantes et tellement excitantes qu'il était une vraie bombe à retardement.

 

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le bout de ses doigts remonter lentement, et sursauta lorsque la mère de Harry réapparut, les bras chargés de son plat de lasagnes. Louis pensait qu'il retirerait sa main à son retour…mais il n'en fit rien. Pire, elle remontait doucement le long de sa cuisse, s'approchant dangereusement de son entrejambe.

 

Louis inspira fortement en tentant de ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ?

 

\- Alors Louis, comment ça se passe dans la cité des anges ? Est-ce que tu t'y plais ?

\- Euh… Ou… Ouais, bégaya-t-il.

 

Harry était complètement fou. Sa mère était juste à côté de lui et ils allaient se faire prendre s'il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Le bouclé avait l'air d'aimer ça, puisqu'il continuait à faire glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse, passant doucement sous son short.

 

Louis toussa lourdement quand il sentit sa main caresser son aine. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, ce n'était vraiment pas…

 

_Oh god._

 

Il le touchait. Du bout des doigts. Sa main ne parvenait pas à aller plus loin mais… bordel de merde. Ses yeux roulèrent alors qu'il soupirait d'extase. Quand il se sentit durcir sous les caresses de Harry, il frappa sa main et l'écarta violemment de lui.

 

Le bouclé se mit à rire en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin rouge. Louis avait envie de le tuer… et de le sauter, accessoirement.

 

\- Tu as fait des rencontres là-bas ? Demanda Anne, curieuse.

\- J'ai croisé Hilary Duff dans un supermarché une fois, rit-il faussement, encore gêné par le geste de Harry.

\- Il est ami avec Douglas Booth, déclara Harry. Fin ami...

\- Oui ami, répéta Louis fermement. En fait, continua-t-il, là-bas j'ai pas trop cherché à rencontrer qui que ce soit. Enfin si évidemment mais pas juste pour les rencontrer, je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider un peu à avoir des contacts.

\- Et Douglas Booth a toqué à sa porte. Ou ailleurs...

\- Harry ! s'écria Louis. Ta mère est pas obligée de connaître ma vie sexuelle non plus.

\- Oh Lou, tu sais j'en ai vu passer des filles ici à une période alors rien ne me…

\- Des filles ? répéta Harry. Y en a eu trois maman, en plus l'une d'elle était Amanda quoi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

 

Anne sourit à son fils. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tabou entre eux, le sexe était quelque chose dont ils pouvaient parler tranquillement… à condition de ne pas y mêler Louis. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Harry avait vu des filles ici, lorsqu'il avait été contraint de retourner quelque temps chez sa mère pour la fin des travaux de son appartement, tout juste après sa rupture avec Amanda.

 

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis sourde.

\- Mais… Non arrête c'est une horreur. Parlons d'autre chose. Elles sont super bonnes tes lasagnes.

\- Oui eh bien sers donc Louis au lieu de te gaver imbécile, lui ordonna sa mère en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

 

Harry s'essuya les lèvres et s'exécuta. Son regard croisa rapidement celui de Louis et en un seul sourire, la tension accumulée jusque là disparut.

 

*

 

_Production : Obsession_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 9_

 

La nuit était noire et Harry l'observait autant qu'il pouvait pour éviter de croiser le regard de Louis. L'alcool ayant quitté son sang, il était parfaitement lucide et ses exploits en début de soirée lui semblaient tellement honteux. Il ne se sentait pas de parler de ça avec Louis mais il n'avait plus le choix. C'était l'heure des vérités. Louis éteignit le moteur de la voiture une fois devant l'immeuble de Harry.

 

\- Bon… Maintenant que ta mère n'est plus dans les parages tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris…

\- Je sais pas… chuchota Harry sans oser le regarder.

\- Tu sais pas ? Harry tu m'as…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait ! C'est juste que… J'suis paumé en ce moment.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Toi ! Tu me rends complètement dingue Louis. Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je te dessine sans arrêt, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, je me... touche en pensant à toi et...

 

Il soupira.

 

\- Je comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ok ? La seule chose que je sais c'est que… j'ai super envie de toi. Et ça devient impossible à gérer.

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre. Il n'osait pas répondre, cherchant un moyen d'enregistrer ces mots dans sa tête à jamais. Harry venait de lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui et bon sang, c'était juste… un miracle. Louis ne voyait pas comment définir cela autrement. S'il avait pensé qu'un jour Harry voudrait de lui, au moins pour une nuit, il n'aurait jamais mis autant de distance entre eux.

 

\- Harry…

\- Je sais que c'est carrément dingue et que tu ne ressens plus la même chose mais…

\- Tu te trompes, déclara Louis.

 

Le bouclé releva enfin la tête.

 

\- Putain Harry, t'es mon fantasme depuis des années. Bien sûr que je ressens la même chose que toi. Je pensais juste pas que… enfin t'as jamais laissé entendre que ça t'intéressait et j'ai pas cherché plus loin… J'ai clairement eu tort, ajouta-t-il.

 

Harry sourit .

 

\- Ok… dit Harry d'une voix suave. Alors ça veut dire que…

\- Ouais… le coupa Louis. Ça veut carrément dire ça.

 

Louis sourit à son tour… et ils se sautèrent dessus.

 

Le baiser était un peu brutal, avide. Ils se dévoraient comme des bêtes féroces. Les mains de Louis étaient partout, dans la nuque de Harry, dans ses cheveux, sur ses bras, dans son dos. Pour avoir une meilleure prise, il se redressa et enjamba le bouclé du mieux qu'il le put. S'embrasser dans une voiture n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il appuya ses fesses sur les cuisses du brun et alla parsemer son cou de baisers. La tête de Harry partit en arrière, se calant contre le siège.

 

\- Putain… jura-t-il en sentant les mains de Louis passer sous son tee-shirt et ses lèvres aspirer sa peau.

 

Louis fit passer son haut par dessus sa tête et embrassa le haut de son torse. Cette foutue voiture était trop petite pour qu'il envisage quoi que ce soit de plus. Il grogna et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du bouclé. Le sang affluait dans ses veines et dans son pantalon. Il en avait mal. Son désir était impossible à gérer. Chaque baiser lui donnait un peu plus envie de le déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour. Il s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Harry souriait niaisement. Il avait les lèvres gonflées et le souffle saccadé. Lui non plus ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

 

\- On va chez moi, déclara-t-il.

 

Louis hocha la tête et poussa la portière d'un coup de pied. Harry récupéra son tee-shirt qu'il remit rapidement et fonça jusqu'à Louis. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui vola un nouveau baiser en composant son code. Louis se glissa derrière la porte et le tira par la main. Ils montèrent les escaliers en riant et s'embrassant à chaque palier.

 

Les rêves de Harry étaient de la vraie merde à côté de ça.

 

Une fois chez lui, ils firent vite tomber leurs vêtements. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu des décennies pour pouvoir faire ça. Louis le voulait depuis cinq ans. Harry ne savait plus vraiment. Peut-être que les sentiments avaient toujours été un peu là au fond de lui ou peut-être que c'était tout nouveau. Il s'en fichait bien de toute façon. La seule chose qui comptait c'était le moment présent.

 

En atterrissant sur son lit, Harry paniqua légèrement. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon et même si Louis avait de l'expérience, c'était un peu stressant. D'autant plus qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il voulait découvrir ça avec Louis. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le toucher, peut-être qu'ils ne partageraient qu'une nuit ensemble… mais il voulait qu'elle soit inoubliable.

 

\- Lou…

\- Oui ? dit l'intéressé en se détachant de lui. Si tu te sens plus de…

\- Non non, rit Harry. C'est pas ça… Juste… Vas-y doucement parce que… enfin tu vois.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être brusque, avoua-t-il. Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi… et je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter. C'est trop… important ?

\- Louis, dis pas des trucs comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, ça me fait vraiment de l'effet.

\- Oh dans ce cas…

 

Il replongea sur ses lèvres en faisant passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Harry eut un soubresaut et rit bêtement. La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un le toucher, c'était plus de dix mois plus tôt. Il avait vu une fille comme ça, pour oublier Amanda – ou du moins effacer les traces de son passage dans sa vie – et ça avait été assez catastrophique parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment toucher l'autre, comment lui faire plaisir. Avec Louis c'était différent. C'était comme s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il le caressait là où il était le plus sensible, trouvant chaque zone érogène en quelques secondes.

 

Mais Harry avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus que ses doigts sur son sexe.

 

\- Lou… dit-il timidement.

 

Louis releva la tête. Ses cheveux étaient déjà dans tous les sens.

 

\- J'ai envie que tu… souffla Harry en se pinçant les lèvres.

 

En voyant qu'il n'osait pas le dire, Louis caressa de nouveau son membre et se félicita en le voyant se tordre dans tous les sens. Harry lâcha prise au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

 

\- Putain… Je… Suce-moi Louis. S'il te plaît.

 

Ces mots dans la bouche de Harry étaient tellement excitant que Louis déglutit en le regardant. S'il y a de nombreuses choses qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé dans ses rêves érotiques avec Harry, ce langage si cru n'en faisait pas partie. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il en redemandait carrément.

 

\- A vos ordres, répondit Louis en se glissant doucement sous les draps.

 

Harry tâta à l'aveuglette, cherchant sa main pour y mêler leurs doigts. Louis s'y accrocha lorsqu'il l'effleura du bout de sa langue chaude et humide. Le dos de son partenaire se cambra et sa respiration se coupa nette quand il se sentit s'enfoncer dans la bouche de Louis.

 

Une vague de chaleur envahit Harry. Il dut se mordre l'index pour ne pas hurler. La langue de Louis retraçait ses veines et jouait avec son gland. Ses jambes qui reposaient sur son dos tremblaient de toutes parts. Le châtain caressa doucement sa peau et sans même qu'il l'y prépare, un de ses doigts se glissèrent entre ses fesses. Harry grogna et lui broya la main. C'était tellement bon qu'il regrettait presque de ne jamais avoir essayé avant.

 

Réalisant qu'Harry se mordait les lèvres afin de ne faire aucun bruit, Louis se retira et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient encore humides et toutes gonflés. Rien que cette vue aurait pu faire venir Harry. Louis était une putain de bombe sexuelle.

 

\- Harry, s'il te plaît. Te retiens pas. Surtout pas.

\- Pardon, chuchota Harry en riant légèrement. Je vais plus me… Oh putain Louis...

 

Louis passa une main sur son aine, caressa ses testicules et le reprit en bouche. Harry se laissa aller complètement. De toutes les personnes sur cette planète, c'était en Louis qu'il avait le plus confiance. Il n'avait même pas peur, quand bien même il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Louis était doux, extrêmement doux, et Harry se sentait si bien, abandonné à ses mains.

 

Harry était tellement détendu que Louis n'hésita pas à introduire un second doigt en lui. La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il gémit fortement et s'agrippa aux draps. Louis accéléra ses mouvements et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'Harry était sur le point de venir.

 

Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement lorsque Louis vint embrasser ses lèvres. Cela contrastait complètement avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire, c'était bien plus câlin et Harry ne savait encore moins où donner de la tête. Louis embrouillait chacune de ses pensées.

 

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, avoua Harry.

 

Louis sourit.

 

\- J'en ai très envie aussi...

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant et tout ce qu'Harry lut dans les yeux bleus de Louis l'apaisèrent.

 

\- Préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, répliqua-t-il en riant tellement la situation le gênait.

 

Le châtain déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rouler sur le côté pour ouvrir le tiroir et se servir. Harry s'écarta un peu et expira fortement. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et les doigts tous crispés. C'était idiot d'être tant stressé mais sa première et peut-être unique fois avec Louis se devait d'être parfaite.

 

\- T'as toujours envie ? lui demanda Louis dans un murmure.

 

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres. Louis prit cela pour un oui et se glissa au dessus de lui, ramena les draps froids sur eux pour les enfermer dans un monde où il n'y aurait qu'eux.

 

Quand ils ne formèrent plus qu'un, Harry se jura de ne plus jamais penser que ses rêves érotiques étaient parfaits. Parce que les sensations étaient mille fois meilleures en vrai, quand Louis lui faisait l'amour et gémissait son nom contre son oreille.

 

 

Mis manos  
abren las cortinas de tu ser  
te visten con otra desnudez  
descubren los cuerpos de tu cuerpo  
Mis manos  
inventan otro cuerpo a tu cuerpo.*  
  


_Palpar_ — Octavio Paz

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mes mains  
> ouvrent les rideaux de ton être  
> t'habillent d'une autre nudité  
> découvrent les corps de ton corps  
> Mes mains  
> inventent dans ton corps un autre corps
> 
> Bien, ce chapitre étant terminé je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire ceci : faites l'amour pas la guerre, mais protégez-vous ♥


	5. Art

 

 

Ton visage est une symphonie  
Qui chante doucement en moi.  
Ton visage est une mélodie  
Que je répète mille fois.  
Ton visage quand tu n’es pas là  
Me poursuit partout où je vais

[…]

Mais je ne peux tourner la page  
Et ne connais que ton image.

 _Ton visage_ ― Esther Granek 

 

 

 

 

_Production : Art_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 1_

 

Harry aurait aimé se réveiller en entendant les oiseaux chanter pendant que les rayons du soleil le caressaient comme un voile de coton. Il aurait voulu que sa peau soit en effervescence à cause de la chaleur mais la vérité, c'était que les images de sa nuit avec Louis lui revenaient doucement en tête.

 

Le désir était encore là, même après qu'il ait eu ce qu'il convoitait tant. Il y avait quelque chose de magique chez Louis, sans doute était-il un poison qui, une fois goûté, devenait deux fois plus puissant. Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez de lui, quand bien même ils n'avaient partagé qu'une seule nuit. Il brûlait encore pour lui. La chaleur dans son bas ventre n'était que plus forte maintenant qu'il connaissait les prouesses de Louis. Et ce n'était pas juste sexuel. Il y avait quelque chose, vraiment. Quelque chose qui faisait palpiter son cœur bien trop vite.

 

Un simple coup d’œil vers Louis lui fit réaliser que le bruit qu'il entendait était sa respiration. Son souffle venant frapper sa nuque lui donnait la chair de poule. Harry baissa la yeux en souriant légèrement. Louis était collé à lui, sa jambe entourait sa hanche et le retenait captif. Les draps les renfermaient dans une prison dorée qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter. Harry aurait même pu reconnaître des milliers de crimes pour pouvoir rester contre lui.

 

Il se tourna lentement vers Louis et se mordit la lèvre en voyant son corps entièrement nu sous les draps. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il lui fasse tout à coup tant d'effet. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de détailler Louis quand ils allaient à la piscine en été ou bien quand ils avaient cours de sport en même temps et qu'ils se croisaient dans les vestiaires, seulement il ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir cette chose au fond de lui. C'était tellement agréable et il n'avait même pas besoin de se toucher pour avoir l'impression d'être au septième ciel. La simple vue du corps de Louis le mettait dans tous ses états.

 

Comme un besoin primitif, ses crayons et son calepin posés sur sa commode l'appelèrent. Harry retira légèrement le drap en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Louis et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper son matériel.

 

Dessiner Louis était déjà en train de devenir une habitude. A le voir reproduire ses traits avec exactitude, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait passé de nombreux mois sans pouvoir achever un de ses portraits de lui. Parce que c'était déjà comme s'il connaissait son corps par cœur, comme s'il avait imprimé chaque courbe et nervures dans son esprit.

 

Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son entrejambe. Harry avait honte de bander pour si peu mais lorsqu'il s'imaginait à nouveau les mains de Louis sur son corps, qu'il revoyait son regard fiévreux en lui faisant l'amour, son corps était incapable de rester calme. D'autant plus que Louis laissait échapper quelques gémissements dans son sommeil et cela rendait Harry un peu plus fébrile.

 

Il déglutit lorsqu'il eut de nouveau flash de leur nuit ensemble.

 

Louis était encore partout. Entre ses cuisses, là où ses lèvres avaient recouvert tout son membre, sur son torse, là où sa langue s'était aventurée de nombreuses fois et l'avait fait gémir bien trop fort, dans son cou, là où il avait laissé des traces qu'Harry ne voulait jamais voir disparaître.

 

\- Ton crayon fait un bruit hyper désagréable… grogna Louis, non sans sourire.

 

Harry sursauta. Le châtain ouvrit une paupière et chercha des yeux son artiste préféré. Caché derrière sa planche et ses longues boucles brunes, Harry avait tout l'air d'un enfant qu'on avait pris sur le fait. Louis pouvait deviner la teinte qu'avaient pris ses joues et la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait.

 

\- Je… dit d'abord Harry avant de se racler la gorge. Je suis désolé.

 

Le sourire de Louis était radieux. Beaucoup de gens se perdaient dans son regard, lui le premier, mais c'était sûrement son sourire au réveil qui le fascinait le plus. Harry avait le cœur en vrac chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus. Une multitude de papillons lui chatouillait l'estomac et le contraignait à sourire. Son pouvoir s'étendait au-delà du rationnel. Il était capable de lui faire tout oublier. Même son prénom ne lui semblait plus certain quand il le regardait sourire.

 

\- Je vais finir par croire que je suis irrésistible si tu continues à me dessiner tous les matins tu sais ?

 

Harry sourit légèrement, toujours un peu gêné.

 

\- Mais tu l'es.

 

Les yeux de Louis s'ouvrirent totalement et se posèrent sur lui. Harry se pinça les lèvres en se retenant de dévier le regard. C'était sans doute vrai, Louis avait un visage aux mesures parfaites – c'est du moins ce que lui répétaient les gens à Hollywood – mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Harry l'affirme avec autant de ferveur.

 

\- Euh… Merci, souffla finalement Louis, incapable de lire en Harry.

 

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants qui semblèrent des heures. Loin de les déranger, cela les faisait même sourire bêtement. Chacun devait se remémorer leur nuit, repassant en boucle ce moment à se chérir plus que jamais auparavant. Les lèvres gonflées de Harry pouvaient en témoigner, tout comme les suçons dans son cou.

 

\- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar, affirma finalement Louis.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry.

 

La main du châtain vint dégager une mèche du visage de Harry et finit sa route sur sa joue. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à son contact. Les doigts de Louis caressèrent doucement sa peau puis s'aventurèrent jusque ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 

\- Fais pas ça… chuchota Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça me donne envie de recommencer.

 

Louis se mordit le bout du pouce en le regardant, tout sourire.

 

\- Recommencer quoi ?

\- Dans l'immédiat, t'embrasser.

 

Sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'un millier de questions assaillirent Harry. Louis les fit taire en s'approchant doucement de son visage. Ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau sa bouche. Harry rouvrit les yeux, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard. Sans doute un feu vert. Une approbation quelconque. Un désir commun. Un...

 

Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser, Harry pouvait même sentir le souffle de Louis sur son visage. Mais le téléphone du bouclé se mit à sonner derrière eux. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir éteint son réveil, Harry soupira puis se jeta dessus pour l'éteindre.

 

\- Euh… Le devoir m'appelle. Je dois aller déposer ma planche d'ici une heure. Ça doit paraître demain… alors j'ai pas une minute à perdre.

\- Tu travailles pour un magazine ? s'étonna Louis, soudainement très fier.

\- Ouais fin vite fait… Je suis arrivé premier à un concours l'année dernière et depuis j'ai une demie page consacrée à mes dessins tous les quinze jours mais… c'est pas grand-chose.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- MultiColor.

\- Super, je vais m'en acheter un numéro demain alors.

 

Harry cessa de bouger. Avait-il bien entendu ? Louis ne pouvait pas faire ça parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il verrait ses dessins et ça, c'était impossible. C'était trop personnel. Son art reflétait bien trop ses sentiments et Louis savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Harry n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça.

 

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas ? devina Louis en se redressant.

 

Le drap glissa le long de son torse et le découvrit. Harry se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder.

 

\- C'est pas que je veux pas… mais… Ça me fout la pression.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas l'habitude. Amanda détestait mes dessins et j'ai peur que tu les aimes pas non plus. Puis je crois que ça me gêne un peu.

\- Déjà de un sa définition de l'art c'est une liasse de billets de 100$ donc je pense pas que tu puisses te fier à son avis… de deux, je sais même pas comment tu peux penser une seconde que je vais pas aimer. Je me souviens encore de ton premier dessin de moi, le seul que t'as bien voulu me montrer d'ailleurs… ajouta-t-il avec un petit air de reproche. Déjà à l'époque j'adorais... Puis de ce que j'ai vu récemment, t'es vraiment vraiment doué.

\- Mmh…

 

Modeste. Ça définissait bien Harry. Il ne voyait pas ses œuvres comme les autres les voyaient. Pour lui, ce n'était rien de plus que des gribouillis. Harry avait toujours été comme ça, à se dévaloriser et à dénigrer son travail. Louis ne supportait pas ça, il aurait aimé qu'il se voit tel qu'il était, à savoir un artiste hyper doué et beau gosse. Bon, le beau gosse n'était pas utile mais c'était aussi la vérité. Harry avait encore bien des choses à apprendre sur lui.

 

\- Tu te souviens quand t'as eu ta première caméra et que tu nous as fait tourner _Absolution_?

\- Comment oublier ça ? Amanda m'a fait une crise et j'ai fini par embrasser sa pote.

 

Harry se rassit sur le lit et se mit à rire légèrement.

 

\- Ouais ce jour-là t'avais surpris tout le monde… moi le premier...

\- Tu peux dire que j'ai merdé hein, j'aurais jamais dû céder à Amanda ce jour-là. Elle me testait... Encore.

\- Mmh…

\- Mais on parlait pas d'elle là. Pourquoi t'as reparlé de ça ?

\- C'est juste que je ressens la même chose que toi. Tu supportais pas qu'on regarde les scènes avec toi. Tu préférais sortir de la pièce quand tu voyais qu'on allait mettre le film… et moi je supporte pas de voir mes proches regarder mes dessins. J'ai l'impression qu'on me passe au microscope…

\- S'il y a un truc que j'ai appris avec la sortie d' _Absolution_ , c'est qu'il faut pas avoir peur de la critique. Au contraire, faut être fier jusqu'au bout, même quand les gens te cassent du sucre dans le dos. Certains critiques ont vraiment été durs avec moi, ils ont été jusqu'à dire que c'était le pire film qu'il ait jamais vu… Mais j'ai pas pris leurs critiques en compte, parce qu'elles n'étaient appuyées sur rien de solide et que moi j'étais fier de ce que j'avais crée. Faut se faire à ce qu'on ne comprenne pas ton art Harry. Il y en aura toujours qui diront que c'est nul ou mauvais mais du moment que toi tu es satisfait, le reste t'en as rien à foutre.

 

Harry sembla réfléchir à ce que Louis venait de lui dire. En relevant la tête, il constata que Louis le fixait. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui, même fier. Et Harry réalisa que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Louis se faisait confiance. Il voyait enfin ce qu'il valait vraiment… et ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir répété pendant de nombreuses années. La réalisation de son film avait sans doute beaucoup aidé mais Harry était heureux de voir qu'au moins l'un d'eux parvenait à aimer ce qu'il faisait.

 

\- T'es devenu si confiant… déclara finalement Harry.

\- J'ai simplement appris à me faire confiance avant d'écouter les autres. Tu devrais essayer… souffla Louis en caressant doucement son visage et lui faisant un clin d’œil. Je vais nous préparer un petit déj. Va faire ton devoir d'artiste toi.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Louis lui donnait envie de dépasser ses limites, parfois même il arrivait à lui faire aimer ce qu'il créait. Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller en repensant à ces derniers jours. En si peu de temps, Louis avait réussi à lui redonner confiance en lui… Il était doué.

 

Sous la douche, Harry se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit. Et Harry était certain qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à aimer ça. Seulement il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour eux ni même ce qu'il en serait ensuite. Est-ce qu'ils allaient faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient essayer quelque chose ? Harry ne savait pas qu'il attendait de tout ça ni même ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

 

A part – sans doute – faire l'amour avec Louis et l'embrasser toute sa vie.

 

*

 

_Production : Art_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 2_

 

C'est un peu plus tard dans la journée que Harry réalisa un peu brutalement qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait avec Louis, quand bien même cela ne faisait que débuter.

 

En revenant de la rédaction du magazine, il l'avait croisé dans le salon. Ce dernier, confortablement installé sur le canapé et nageant dans un de ses joggings, était en pleine relecture de son script, un stylo entre les mains et le bouchon entre les dents. Harry s'était glissé à ses côtés et avait proposé qu'ils oublient leur responsabilité pour le reste de la journée et profitent de leurs vacances. Louis l'avait pris aux mots.

 

Tout était parti d'un « J'ai envie d'un Mcdo ». Et maintenant, ils en sortaient presque à poil, leurs sacs de nourriture dans les bras.

 

Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter une telle proposition. Louis était d'humeur joueur et prit par il ne savait quel élan, il était entré dans son jeu.

 

La caissière les avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds en se demandant sûrement si elle devait appeler les flics. Louis lui avait fait son sourire de charmeur et elle avait fermé les yeux sur leur excentricité. En franchissant son appartement, Harry observa sa silhouette dans le miroir de l'entrée. Les pieds dans ses chaussons, un jogging en guise de vêtement et un sourire niais sur le visage... étrangement cet accoutrement le rendait heureux. Louis le faisait toujours se sentir plus libre. C'était sans doute idiot, parce qu'aller commander un McDo à moitié nu ne rendrait jamais une quelconque liberté à qui que ce soit… mais c'était le sentiment qu'il avait quand il était avec Louis. Tout lui semblait perdre ses limites et ses mesures. Les choses devenaient parfois surréalistes mais il aimait beaucoup ça.

 

\- Je crève de faim ! s'écria Louis en le sortant de son auto-contemplation. On attaque ?

 

Harry acquiesça et déballa leurs achats sur la table. Louis chercha la télécommande sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il zappa sur plusieurs chaînes et finit par regarder le programme en avalant la moitié de son hamburger. Harry l'observa faire en souriant bêtement. Il ne savait pas comment Louis faisait pour rester si naturel en sa présence après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Lui se sentait si gêné, et plus encore quand Louis léchait ses doigts plein de sauce, faisant indéniablement grimper sa température corporelle. Il lui donnait vraiment très chaud… mais ça avait l'air de faire rire Louis, qui lui jetait des regards en coin à peu près toutes les dix secondes. Harry avala une gorgée de son coca en jurant qu'il ne l'y reprendrait plus.

 

\- Y a une rediffusion des tubes des années 90 ce soir, déclara Louis, amusé.

\- Cool.

 

Le son de la télévision détendit piètrement Harry. Il ne savait pas comment il était possible qu'une telle tension réside encore entre eux alors qu'ils étaient passé à l'étape supérieure la veille. Son corps était toujours demandeur, désirant plus encore Louis que les semaines précédentes. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami était si démesurée. C'était plus que sexuel… et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

 

\- What's up ! hurla Louis tout à coup.

 

Harry sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et interrogea Louis du regard. Ce dernier s'était mis debout et sautillait sur place. Ses bras étaient déjà en l'air alors qu'il entonnait le refrain de la mythique chanson de 4 Non Blondes. Louis avait toujours adoré cette chanson. Le bouclé se souvenait encore des étés dans le jardin des Tomlinson à l'écouter en boucle quand ils n'étaient encore que des gamins.

 

\- And I say hey hey hey…

 

Fou de joie, Louis lui prit les mains et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour danser avec lui. Harry sourit parce que son meilleur ami avait beau avoir plus de vingt ans, il retrouvait toujours son air enfantin avec cette chanson. Le rythme était entraînant mais Louis le surprit en le serrant contre lui, dansant alors un slow qu'Harry voulait éternel. La chaleur de son corps mêlée à la sienne faisait battre son cœur à une allure affolante. Il entendit le châtain pouffer et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

 

\- Ça me rappelle mon onzième anniversaire… souffla doucement Harry

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben tu le saurais si t'étais resté jusqu'au bout, se moqua Harry.

 

Louis se renfrogna et priva Harry de sa chaleur en s'écartant brutalement de lui.

 

\- Quoi ? dit Harry sans comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

\- Rien… répliqua Louis en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans toucher à son repas.

\- On a des secrets l'un pour l'autre maintenant ?

 

Il allait l'avoir à l'usure. Louis ne pouvait que parler quand il faisait allusion à ce genre de choses. Il détestait cacher des choses à ceux qu'il aimait. Louis avait toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête, sans doute trop. Certaines choses auraient mieux fait de rester dans sa tête et Louis était conscient que ça n'avait plus d'importance si Amanda avait menti à Harry pour se faire bien voir, parce que cela remontait à des années…

 

\- Ça fait des années, ça sert à rien de revenir là-dessus.

\- Mais revenir sur quoi au juste ?

\- Demande à Amanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

 

Louis soupira. Harry avait gagné.

 

\- Ton onzième anniversaire. Si t'as eu ce télescope, c'est pas grâce à elle. Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis barré avant la fin.

\- Attends, quoi ? s'écria Harry en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est moi qui ai remué ciel et terre pour que tu l'aies, ma mère a même mis un bon paquet d'argent dedans. Juste parce que je lui ai fait du chantage affectif. Tu vois je l'ai privée de câlins en échange d'une participation à…

\- C'est pas Amanda qui a eu l'idée ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Non… mais c'est pas grave.

\- C'était toi ?

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

\- Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? A chaque fois je la remerciais elle, t'aurais dû me…

\- Elle t'aimait, t'avais l'air de l'aimer aussi, je voulais vous donner un coup de pouce… dit-il avant de voir la grimace de Harry. Ouais je reconnais que c'était pas la meilleure idée que j'aie eu mais bon.

\- Mais quelle putain de garce…

 

Louis rit mais sembla surprit par ses propos.

 

\- C'est radical les ex avec toi hein... déclara Louis. Tu me détesteras jamais comme ça j'espère ?

\- Tu seras jamais mon ex, répliqua du tac au tac Harry.

\- Parce qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble ou parce que… se coupa Louis.

 

Harry ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

 

\- Ok, temps mort, dit-il précipitamment en se levant.

 

Louis n'ajouta rien. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry appréciait chez lui. S'il estimait que quelque chose mettait l'autre mal à l'aise, il ne rebondissait pas dessus et tentait de dissiper le malaise.

 

Mais en réalité, Harry se fichait d'avoir presque avoué à voix haute vouloir être en couple avec Louis. Il était plus gêné de le penser. Parce que ce désir était totalement nouveau.

 

*

 

_Production : Art_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 3_

 

C'était presque devenu une habitude pour Harry de se réveiller une heure avant Louis et de se poser un peu plus loin pour le dessiner. S'il avait prêté plus attention à son ami, il aurait sans doute remarqué qu'il feignait toujours de dormir. C'était gratifiant de savoir que Harry le dessinait lui. Louis ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre mais ça le mettait dans tous ses états que Harry puisse le prendre pour muse. Parce que de son côté, la sienne était carrément Harry.

 

iL termina son croquis un peu plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire et vint se glisser sous les draps, tout près de Louis. Ses grands bras l'entourèrent et ses mains se posèrent sur son torse. Le cœur du châtain battait à tout rompre et c'était difficile de le cacher. Harry rit légèrement et de son nez, il dégagea quelques mèches de l'oreille de Louis pour souffler doucement :

 

\- Bien dormi la petite marmotte ?

 

Louis soupira et dut admettre qu'il était démasqué. Sa main se posa sur celle d'Harry. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi tout cela rimait, les matins étaient doux, les nuits aussi, pourtant depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, quelques jours plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient ni touchés ni embrassés. En attendant, ils se faisaient des câlins tout le temps et Louis aurait presque trouvé cela suffisant s'il n'avait pas connu la saveur de ses baisers et la douceur de ses caresses.

 

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit...

\- Si tu veux tu peux rester au lit, je dois sortir.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea Louis en se tournant vers lui. Pour aller où ?

\- Je devais aller à une expo de peinture aujourd'hui… Passées onze heures y a toujours un monde fou du coup je comptais y aller pour dix heures.

\- Oh.

 

En voyant son expression un peu déçue, Harry eut une idée. Il ne supportait pas la présence d'autrui quand il était à une exposition mais étrangement, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire avec Louis. Partager sa passion avec un autre voulait dire beaucoup de choses, Harry en était conscient.

 

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? proposa Harry.

\- Moi ?

\- Non non, la lampe derrière toi.

 

Louis lui tira la langue.

 

\- Toi fais gaffe à ce que tu dis hein ! le menaça-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon… Eh bah sinon tu verras.

 

Le rire de Harry retentit jusqu'au premier étage. Louis n'avait vraiment aucune crédibilité lorsqu'il était à demi nu et encore à moitié endormi.

 

\- Je viens avec toi avec plaisir, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Mais t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas? Je voudrais pas paraître intrusif.

\- Toi intrusif ? Ça risque pas. T'es mon meilleur ami.

 

Louis tiqua au « meilleur ami ». Harry lui fit un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire que c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il devait s'en contenter. Cela ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer Louis pour autant.

 

\- Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, chuchota Harry en priant pour que le châtain comprenne.

\- Je sais, désolé.

\- On en parlera, lui promit Harry en sortant du lit. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Comme tu voudras. C'est toi qui décides après tout.

 

Harry sentit une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Louis soit blessé. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'ils étaient étranges depuis. Louis avait sûrement besoin de réponses… Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment.

 

Louis se glissa hors des draps et fit le tour du lit. Quand il tourna la poignée de la porte, il fut ramené en arrière par la main brûlante d'Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour mêler leurs doigts. Louis baissa la tête pour les regarder et soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre Harry.

 

\- J'peux te faire un câlin pour me faire pardonner ?

 

A la seconde même où il termina sa phrase, Louis sourit bêtement et ouvrit les bras. Au lieu de se détacher, Harry resta fermement accroché à lui.

 

\- Faudrait peut-être qu'on se prépare… fit Louis, après plusieurs minutes. Non pas que j'aime pas être dans tes bras hein… Mais tu voulais aller à une exposition je crois.

\- J'avais déjà oublié... C'est ta faute ça ! déclara-t-il en s'écartant. Je vais préparer du café, lave-toi en premier.

\- Ça irait plus vite si on le faisait ensemble.

 

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça hein ?

 

\- Je parlais du café… rectifia Louis en riant. Ou d'autre chose, je sais pas. C'est vrai que ça doit être cool de se laver avec toi. Et d'ailleurs... tu savais que la douche est l'endroit le plus propice aux fellations ? Je crois que t'adores ça en plus... Mais bon… je dis ça sans arrière pensée... étant donné que je parlais du café, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

 

Le bouclé mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Louis le provoquait carrément… et ça marchait vraiment trop bien.

 

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche froide, déclara-t-il sans prêter attention à Louis.

 

Il passa en furie devant Louis, qui explosa de rire et passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte en hurlant :

 

\- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi…

\- Arrête! cria Harry en se jetant sous la douche.

\- Bonne branlette…

\- La ferme !

 

Tout en riant, Louis sortit de la chambre et prépara deux tasses de café. Il aimait bien taquiner Harry et maintenant qu'il savait à quel point ses mots faisaient de l'effet à son « meilleur ami », il avait bien envie de l'embêter.

 

*

 

_Production : Art_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 4_

 

Louis avait décidé d'emmener sa caméra. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle traînait dans son sac et l'envie de l'utiliser le démangeait depuis un moment. C'était une fois arrivés à la galerie qu'il avait su ce qu'il voulait filmer. Discrètement il avait appuyé sur enregistrer et avait pris Harry à son insu. Lorsqu'il observait une œuvre d'art, Harry avait une expression totalement différente. Louis n'arrivait même pas à la déchiffrer, c'était comme s'il communiquait dans une autre langue que l'anglais, comme s'il vivait sur un autre monde que le leur, comme s'il respirait un autre gaz que l'oxygène. C'était à son tour d'être émerveillé.

 

L'art et Harry ne formaient qu'un. Et d'ailleurs, Harry était lui-même Art. Louis n'avait pas besoin de faire de longues études pour le savoir. Posé devant un même tableau depuis cinq minutes, Harry parcourait lentement la toile des yeux. Louis avait eu le temps de faire le tour de la pièce que le bouclé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Chaque détail comptait pour lui. Les petites tâches presque invisibles à l’œil nu trouvaient grâce aux yeux du bouclé.

 

Se sentant observé, Harry tourna la tête vers Louis. Ce dernier s'empressa de ranger sa caméra de peur de se faire incendier. Si Harry avait longtemps été sa muse et qu'il l'avait filmé de nombreuses fois sans aucune gêne, aujourd'hui Louis éprouvait de la culpabilité. Après leur dispute à propos de Douglas, Louis n'avait pas envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie et il avait peur que Harry prenne mal le fait qu'il capture chacun de ses faits et gestes. Avec le temps il était devenu quelqu'un de secret et voulait sans aucun doute le rester.

 

\- Tu t'ennuies c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Harry. Je sais que je m'arrête trop longtemps à chaque fois mais…

\- Non non au contraire ! J'aime bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarder l'art qui contemple l'art, lui glissa Louis en se tournant finalement vers le tableau. C'est vraiment magnifique… mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne te bat pas. Vraiment pas.

 

Harry avait le souffle coupé.

 

\- Je veux dire, à côté de toi c'est de la merde.

\- Tu dis des conneries là.

\- Non, à mes yeux, c'est toi l’œuvre d'art. Encore plus quand t'es à poil…

\- Arrête ça, chuchota Harry en s'approchant de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est… Pas l'endroit.

\- Y a un endroit pour ça ?

 

Les lèvres de Harry se joignirent en une moue adorable. Louis avait tellement envie de l'embrasser.

 

\- Steuplais… dit le bouclé d'une voix faible.

\- T'es mon œuvre d'art préféré.

\- Revois ta définition d’œuvre d'art dans ce cas.

 

Louis sourit d'un air mesquin et prit une grande inspiration.

 

\- Ta voix quand tu gémis, c'est une symphonie. Ton corps quand je te fais l'amour, c'est une sculpture grecque, tes yeux quand ils me regardent atteignent les sommets de beauté, tes mains quand elles me touchent font des chefs-d’œuvre et toi, quand tu m'aimes c'est de l'art pur, murmura Louis.

\- Louis… gémit Harry.

\- Je sais que ce matin j'ai dit que c'était toi qui décidais… Mais maintenant… j'ai très très envie de toi et je crois bien que ça change tout là.

 

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent les siens. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Harry n'avait jamais le temps d'en saisir la particularité que la lueur dans ses yeux disparaissait aussitôt.

 

Le regard que lui lançait Louis était lourd de sous-entendu et le monstre dans le ventre de Harry se réveilla. Soudain, son cerveau lui cria de n'écouter que ses désirs. Alors il lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans un coin plus tranquille, là où il faisait faussement nuit et où seuls des néons éclairaient la pièce. Louis s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et observa Harry approcher lentement de lui. Il grimpa sur l'estrade et le surplomba. Louis se mordit la lèvre alors que le bouclé passait enfin sa main dans son cou.

 

C'est Harry lui-même qui initia le baiser en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec passion. Louis le tira par les hanches d'un coup sec afin de coller leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Harry le surprit en se frottant contre lui, non sans laisser quelques gémissements lui échapper. Et à ce moment-là, Louis se laissa complètement aller.

 

Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour, c'était trop fiévreux. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi puissant, et pourtant Louis avait embrassé beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie. Rien n'était aussi parfait que les baisers de Harry. Ils étaient tellement excitants. Louis en oubliait presque le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

 

La friction entre leur deux corps le rendait si faible. Il était à deux doigts de venir alors que la seule chose qu'Harry faisait était de frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Ce con était sacrément doué.

 

\- Harry… Je vais venir si tu t'arrêtes pas.

\- Alors viens…

\- J'ai envie de venir en toi.

 

Harry gémit faiblement.

 

\- Il va falloir qu'on coure alors.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Louis.

\- Parce que ça ne peut pas attendre, là. Tu m'as bien trop excité.

 

Pour accompagner ses dires, il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir. Ils quittèrent l'exposition main dans la main, courant comme des malades jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry. C'était complètement dingue mais ça les excitait encore plus. Ils se désiraient trop.

 

*

 

_Production : Art_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 5_

 

La porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur mais Harry ne mit aucun frein à ses pulsions. Dans la minute, il souleva Louis par les hanches et le plaqua contre la paroi blanche. Louis s'agrippa à ses cheveux tout en resserrant ses jambes autour de lui. Lorsque Harry se frotta contre son _meilleur ami_ , celui-ci laissa un gémissement puissant lui échapper. D'un coup de pied, le bouclé referma la porte derrière eux et porta Louis jusqu'à son lit où ils s'écrasèrent comme un poids mort. Ils n'avaient même plus envie d'y aller en douceur. Leur désir les avait transformé en bêtes.

 

Harry fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et replongea sur les lèvres de Louis. Leurs deux érections étaient plus que menaçantes. Le châtain prit la place de Harry et se mouva contre lui, souriant en voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait. C'était encore comme dans un rêve. Les gémissements de Harry, son souffle effréné, les battements de son cœur, son érection grandissante, tout cela le rendait fou. Combien de fois avait-il espéré que Harry le regarde comme il le faisait ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu l'embrasser en se frottant contre lui ? Combien de fois avait-il prié pour l'entendre gémir de cette façon ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité faire l'amour avec lui ? Trop pour les compter…

 

Et ça arrivait enfin. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, Harry avait envie de lui. Ses yeux trahissaient son excitation, il avait une profonde envie de le déshabiller, de déposer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau et peut-être même là où ses lèvres ne s'étaient encore jamais aventurées. Louis se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée.

 

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi… répéta Harry en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son short.

\- Redis-le, encore steuplais… ordonna Louis en faisant glisser son short à ses pieds.

\- J'ai très très très très envie de toi…

 

Louis l'embrassa en s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Chaque fois qu'il revenait attraper sa lèvre supérieure, son bassin se frottait plus fort contre l'érection de Harry. Ça avait le don de le troubler, ses yeux se voilaient et sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser un son presque inaudible franchir ses lèvres.

 

\- Retire ça ! souffla Harry en tirant les pans de son haut.

 

Son amant s'exécuta sans se faire attendre. Une fois torse contre torse, la tension sembla atteindre son paroxysme. Ils avaient tellement chaud et tellement envie l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'embrassaient cupidement, parfois en faisant claquer leurs dents les unes contre les autres. Harry finit par se redresser, emportant Louis avec lui. Assis sur ses cuisses, Louis était à sa merci. Il lui fit un sourire mesquin avant de glisser sa main dans son caleçon. En le sentant autour de lui, le châtain frémit. Il se laissa partir en arrière en savourant l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Harry faisait tout pour l'achever. Ses va-et-vient n'étaient pas réguliers, parfois lent, très lent, et parfois…

 

\- Harry… glissa-t-il contre son oreille, d'une voix suppliante.

 

Ses doigts se desserrèrent de lui et vinrent caresser ses propres lèvres. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la provocation… Louis déglutit et dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas gémir.

 

\- T'as pas envie de… prendre une douche ? dit soudainement Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Mmh… Harry...

 

Harry prit sa réponse pour un oui. Il se releva et entraîna Louis à sa suite. Il profita d'avoir les jambes libres pour se débarrasser de son jean. La douche coulait déjà à fond et remplissait la pièce de vapeur d'eau bouillante. Louis passa le premier derrière la paroi alors qu'Harry récupérait un préservatif sous la vasque du lavabo. En se retournant pour faire face à son amant, Louis constata qu'il était à ses pieds.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réalise ta prophétie.

 

Louis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Harry l'invitait déjà à reculer jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur. Curieux, il s’exécuta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire narquois et s'empara de son sexe, sans détourner le regard. Le châtain haleta et grimaça en laissant retomber sa tête contre le mur. Si Harry n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine-là, ça ne se sentait pas. Il était même vachement doué. Se sentir aller et venir en Harry le rendait complètement dingue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

 

\- Harry… Harry… répéta-t-il en se sentant faiblir.

\- Oui… Bébé ?

 

L'effet que lui fit ce surnom plut à Harry qui le reprit en bouche en accentuant ses coups de langue. Louis lui tira les cheveux en marmonnant qu'il se vengerait. Harry n'attendait que ça, pour être honnête… Mais il voulait vraiment que Louis se sente bien avec lui, qu'il n'ait ni l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs ni l'idée même de le faire. Harry tenait à lui montrer qu'il savait y faire et qu'il avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Derrière son manque d'expérience se cachait un homme que rien n'arrêtait. Il fit glisser sa main entre ses jambes et se toucha en même temps.

 

\- Prends-moi, cracha Louis.

 

Harry s'arrêta net et leva la tête vers lui.

 

\- Moi ?

\- Toi, oui.

\- Mais...

\- Je te guiderai. Je t'en supplie fais-le, j'ai trop envie.

 

L'idée de faire l'amour à Louis l'enchantait… Mais Harry avait un peu peur de mal s'y prendre. Il mit maladroitement son préservatif et regarda Louis. Ce dernier planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'Harry lui rendit en tremblant.

 

Il souleva Louis par les cuisses et ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il prit possession de lui. Les ongles de Louis se plantèrent dans son dos et lui arracha un hurlement. Harry découvrit alors qu'il aimait ça, se faire griffer pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Louis. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne et accentua ses va-et-vient. Louis émettait des bruits tellement excitants que Harry se retenait presque d'en faire pour pouvoir les savourer.

 

\- Plus fort, mon amour… murmura sensuellement Louis dans son oreille tout en tournant un peu plus le pommeau de douche vers eux.

 

L'eau était presque froide mais la sensation chaud-froid donnait quelque chose d'incroyable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de mordre le cou de Louis en s'enfonçant plus férocement en lui. Les mains du châtain trouvèrent appui sur ses omoplates et lui permit à son tour de remuer des hanches contre Harry. C'était tellement fort qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Leurs gémissements traduisaient un sentiment proche de l'extase. Leurs corps brûlaient d'excitation. Et ils finirent par venir ensemble, en partageant un long et doux baiser rempli d'amour.

 

*

 

_Production :_ _Art_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 6_

 

Louis adorait ces moments après l'amour, lorsque ni lui ni Harry ne souhaitait se séparer de l'autre. Ils avaient passé près d'une heure sous le jet d'eau à s'embrasser, se câliner et se sourire bêtement. C'était la première fois que Louis vivait ça. La première fois qu'il aimait ça. L'amour lui avait toujours fait peur, autant qu'il l'avait fait rêver. Après avoir vu tous ses proches se séparer au compte goutte, il avait fini par penser que l'amour n'existait pas. Même son modèle en matière d'amour s'était cassé la figure. Ses parents tentaient de se donner une nouvelle chance, mais il y avait eu une faille dans leur histoire… Et c'était ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Louis. Plus jeune, il avait longuement réfléchi à cela. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour les relations amoureuses car il n'était pas certain de parvenir à n'aimer qu'une seule personne toute sa vie, ni à ne toucher qu'elle. Pourtant avec Harry, tout cela lui semblait possible.

 

Il se sentait amoureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Harry lui offrait une histoire si différente, si parfaite et tellement rêvée qu'elle en était d'autant plus merveilleuse. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à ce qu'ils vivaient. Ça lui plaisait tellement d'être avec lui, de dormir avec lui, de vivre avec lui… Mais il savait qu'ils marchaient encore sur des œufs car aucun mot n'avait été mis sur leur relation. Beaucoup de gens n'en avait pas besoin mais Harry n'était pas les gens, il était ce garçon qui avait toujours aimé strictement que des filles… Alors cela devait certainement l'effrayer d'éprouver soudainement quelque chose pour un homme. Les premiers temps n'étaient jamais faciles, Louis en était la preuve… Mais lorsqu'Harry serait moins terrifié par ces nouveaux sentiments et cette nouvelle orientation, ils deviendraient sûrement quelque chose de concret. Mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'être et de vivre.

 

\- Je commence à avoir froid Lou… souffla Harry contre son cou.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller dans ton lit, déclara-t-il en éteignant l'eau.

\- Bonne idée, répliqua Harry en attrapant une serviette et s'entourant avec Louis. Je peux encore t'embrasser ?

\- T'as pas besoin d'autorisation… affirma Louis, tout bas.

 

Le baiser était si doux. Louis se demandait s'il avait conscience de la douceur avec laquelle il le traitait. Harry était un ange. Jamais un homme ne l'avait traité de cette façon. Sous les draps, il se glissa contre le torse de Harry et embrassa sa clavicule.

 

\- J'ai envie de te dessiner, dit Harry.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Surtout maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai les cheveux trempés et je ressemble à rien, s'indigna Louis.

\- Ça c'est pas vrai. T'es toujours beau.

\- Ça te réussit pas de faire l'amour à un mec toi. Tu as perdu des neurones.

\- Qui disait il y a même pas trois heures que j'étais une œuvre d'art ?

\- C'est pas comparable.

\- Je suis un artiste, la beauté ça me connaît.

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui en souriant.

 

\- T'as déjà fait des nus ?

 

Harry rit légèrement.

 

\- Ouais… Mais c'est le truc le plus gênant au monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'estime qu'un corps c'est quelque chose de personnel… t'es pas censé montrer ça à n'importe qui. Quand tu le fais ça a du sens, alors faire un nu c'est comme perdre une certaine partie de soi qui est super intime. Je les dessine parce que j'y suis obligé mais je trouve ça difficile. Je n'ose même pas observer le corps des modèles, du coup ça leur ressemble pas spécialement.

\- Et moi ? T'aimerais ?

\- Faire un nu de toi ?

\- Ben ouais.

\- Crois-le ou non, dans ma tête j'en ai déjà fait des millions.

\- Oh mais t'es un pervers alors… rit Louis. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça.

\- Je voudrais bien… mais il faudrait que je te tue.

 

Louis embrassa sa mâchoire, remonta jusqu'à son menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

\- Dessine-moi.

 

Harry sourit.

\- T'en as envie ?

\- Très.

\- Dans ce cas…

 

Harry récupéra son carnet à dessin sur la table de chevet. Louis se mordilla la lèvre en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais été autant excité à l'idée d'être nu devant Harry. Celui-ci tira délicatement le drap qu'il laissa reposer sur ses cuisses.

 

\- On est excité monsieur Tomlinson ? dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à son entrejambe.

\- T'as pas idée…

\- En tout cas, ton corps le rend bien…

 

Ses mains vinrent cacher son visage. Il avait un peu honte de rougir pour si peu. Il était censé être un mec avec de l'expérience, qui avait touché bien des hommes et de ce fait s'était déshabillé de nombreuses fois devant eux… pourtant avec Harry ça avait quelque chose de gênant. Ce n'était jamais seulement sexuel. Il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux quand ils se retrouvaient nus. C'était comme si leurs deux corps étaient faits pour se toucher et s'emboîter comme des pièces d'un puzzle.

 

Louis aurait pu dire qu'Harry était son âme-sœur… Ça lui semblait même plus que réaliste. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que l'alchimie entre eux ne fasse effet ; prouve que leur lien était extrêmement fort, allait au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant.

 

\- Je comprends maintenant ce que ressentais Rose dans Titanic… dit finalement Louis.

\- Et moi Jack. C'est particulièrement… inspirant.

\- Moi tout nu ?

\- Toi tout court…

 

Le châtain ne répondit pas. Il laissa le maître faire son chef-d’œuvre. Le son du crayon frottant le papier était tout ce qu'ils entendaient. Sans même se parler ni se regarder, tous deux sentaient la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour mais ça n'avait pas suffi à les rassasier. Ils avaient encore envie de se toucher.

 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry déclara qu'il avait terminé qu'ils laissèrent libre court à leurs pulsions. Louis fonça sur sa bouche et le plaqua contre le matelas pour se glisser au dessus de lui. Harry lâcha son carnet et se perdit avec lui.

 

Quelque part, au milieu d'une nuit claire et pleine d'étoiles, Louis rouvrit les yeux et observa le bouclé, endormi à ses côtés. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse et soupira.

 

\- Je crois que je suis en train de retomber amoureux de toi… En mille fois plus fort.

 

Harry, dormant comme bébé, ne réagit pas. Louis savait qu'il n'y aurait que là qu'il pouvait laisser les mots lui échapper. C'était trop tôt pour les lui dire sereinement. Il n'était pas à l'abri que Harry parte en courant en entendant parler d'amour. Mais Louis était bel et bien retombé amoureux. En y songeant, il ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment cessé de l'être un jour. Car toute sa vie, ça n'avait été qu'Harry.

 

*

 

_Production :_ _Art_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 7_

 

Un bruit sourd réveilla Louis brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'Harry n'était plus allongé dans le lit. Sur sa table de nuit trônait un petit papier. Louis s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement. « _Je suis allé chercher des croissants. Vu la marmotte que t'es, tu dormiras sûrement encore quand je reviendrai. Sinon,_ _t'en fais pas_ _je reviens vite te tenir chaud ;). -H »_. Louis sourit. S'il avait longtemps rêvé à la vie qu'il aurait eu avec Harry, il réalisait que c'était mille fois mieux en vrai.

 

Un nouveau bruit retentit à l'étage. Louis se jeta hors du lit et grimpa les escaliers. Il découvrit l'atelier de Harry dans un désordre le plus total. La fenêtre était restée ouverte et les coups de vent avaient tout fait voler en l'air. Une fois la fenêtre fermée, Louis récupéra les pots de peinture qui avaient chuté et les remit à leur place. Il essuya quelques traces de peinture au seul et s'attaqua aux croquis de Harry qui jonchaient le sol. Après en avoir entassés plusieurs, ses yeux se posèrent sur une série qui semblait le représenter. Chaque dessin demeurait inachevé. Son visage n'était jamais entier, il y avait quelquefois ses yeux, d'autres sa bouche, parfois le contour de sa mâchoire mais jamais tous ces éléments ne se réunissaient. Louis n'aurait pu compter le nombre de feuilles qu'il y avait comme ça. Peut-être vingt, trente ou même quarante. Il avait l'impression d'être partout… Et ça l'angoissait presque, parce qu'au fond de lui, il devinait pourquoi il était là.

 

\- Louis ? s'écria la voix de Harry derrière lui. T'es là haut ?

 

En arrivant à l'étage et trouvant Louis dans son atelier, Harry oublia immédiatement ce qui le mettait de si bonne une humeur. Lorsqu'il remarqua une de ses esquisses de Louis entre ses mains, il vira au rouge.

 

\- Repose ça tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé je...

\- J'ai dit repose ça tout de suite ! hurla Harry.

 

Louis sursauta et s’exécuta. C'était bien la première fois que Harry haussait la voix sur lui… ça faisait un mal de chien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

 

\- T'as pas le droit de toucher à ces dessins Louis ! renchérit Harry en lui arrachant les planches des mains. Ce sont MES dessins ! Pourquoi ça vous intéresse toujours autant ce que je peins ?

\- Harry… Je te jure que…

\- J'veux pas qu'on les regarde… souffla Harry. C'est mon monde Louis ! C'est à moi tout ça, je veux pas que vous y touchiez.

\- Hey… dit-il en s'approchant Harry, personne ne veut te le prendre. J'étais pas venu pour ça, c'est juste qu'il y a eu un bruit étrange et que je suis monté vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Ta pochette est tombée, je voulais tout remettre en ordre et… et j'ai vu un dessin de moi puis… je me suis vu sur tous les autres et.... Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû être aussi curieux mais… je m'attendais pas à voir autant d'esquisses de moi.

 

Harry baissa la tête et s'assit par terre, reculant doucement jusqu'au meuble derrière lui. Il sembla se calmer légèrement. Louis resta à sa place de peur qu'Harry le repousse.

 

\- Quand t'es parti je… J'ai commencé à avoir ce blocage… ce trou noir dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'essayais de te dessiner. Au début je crois que c'était simplement parce que j'avais mal de ne plus t'avoir près de moi et… et après je ne sais plus vraiment. Je crois que je voulais pas te voir heureux sans moi. Même sur mes dessins tu semblais si loin… Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te dessiner. Mais il y a ces fois. Ça me prend comme ça. Toujours la nuit. Je me mets à peindre ton visage… et je ne m'arrête plus avant d'avoir terminé. Ça devient une obsession. Faut absolument que je peigne pour me prouver que t'existes encore, que je me rappelle encore de ton sourire et de tes yeux. J'ai toujours eu peur d'oublier ton visage… alors je le peignais parfois. Ces dessins sont… c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de toi à une certaine époque et je les garde désespérément pour les soirs où tu me manques encore vraiment trop.

 

En s'appuyant contre le meuble, Louis se laissa glisser à côté de Harry. D'un geste qui se voulait rassurant, il lui attrapa la main. Son absence avait vraiment affecté Harry. Louis ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour lui. Il l'avait lâché du jour au lendemain et avait manqué beaucoup d'étapes importantes de sa vie. Louis s'en voulait pour ça… mais à l'époque, partir lui semblait être la meilleure solution pour eux. S'il avait su qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient, et plus encore d'une façon si intime, il n'aurait sans doute jamais mis les voiles.

 

\- Tu sais ce que je faisais les soirs où tu me manquais trop ?

 

Harry releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Louis fit glisser son autre main le long de sa joue et la caressa. Le bouclé ferma les yeux. Cette douceur apaisait tout. Les maux, le chagrin, la peur, la jalousie. Harry n'avait jamais perçu autant d'amour dans une caresse. Il se demandait même si on l'avait réellement aimé un jour quand il sentait, à travers chaque petite attention, à quel point Louis tenait à lui.

 

\- Je regardais toutes les vidéos que j'avais faites de toi.

 

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Harry était à peine perceptible mais Louis comprit qu'il avait réussi à le calmer. Son meilleur ami avait sans cesse besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'on tenait à lui et qu'il n'aimait pas à sens unique. Louis aussi avait souffert de cette absence, d'autant plus qu'il était amoureux. Oublier la personne qu'on aime fait toujours mal et sans doute plus encore lorsqu'elle disparaît de nos vies. Il faut alors apprendre à vivre sans elle et sans l'amour qu'elle a fait naître dans nos cœurs. Cette double épreuve est difficile mais on s'en sort toujours vivant. Louis et Harry en étaient la preuve. Les cavaliers remontent toujours en selle après une chute.

 

\- Je crois qu'on a tous les deux beaucoup souffert du manque et qu'on oubliera jamais ce que ça a été de vivre l'un sans l'autre mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'aller de l'avant aujourd'hui ? On apprend de ses erreurs pas vrai ? Alors on n'a plus qu'à faire attention à ne pas les reproduire.

\- Tu as raison… finit par admettre Harry. Allons de l'avant alors.

 

Il se pencha vers le châtain et vint chercher ses lèvres. Louis lui rendit son baiser, tout en agrippant ses hanches et glissant doucement ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Peau contre peau, ils se sentaient toujours plus entier. Cette chaleur qui les envahissait à chaque baiser était la preuve que quelque chose de fort existait entre eux.

 

\- Ensemble, murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

 

Ensemble, pensa Louis avant de s'abandonner complètement à lui.

 

 

Saisir l’instant tel une fleur  
Qu’on insère entre deux feuillets  
Et rien n’existe avant après  
Dans la suite infinie des heures.  
Saisir l’instant.

Saisir l’instant. S’y réfugier.  
Et s’en repaître. En rêver.  
À cette épave s’accrocher.  
Le mettre à l’éternel présent.  
Saisir l’instant.

Saisir l’instant. Construire un monde.  
Se répéter que lui seul compte  
Et que le reste est complément.  
S’en nourrir inlassablement.  
Saisir l’instant.

Saisir l’instant tel un bouquet  
Et de sa fraîcheur s’imprégner.  
Et de ses couleurs se gaver.  
Ah ! combien riche alors j’étais !  
Saisir l’instant.

Saisir l’instant à peine né  
Et le bercer comme un enfant.  
A quel moment ai-je cessé ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je… ?

 _Saisir l'instant_ ― Esther Granek 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai adoré écrire les passages sur l'art, je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'adore ces personnages en artistes... ils m'inspirent beaucoup.  
> Bon et finalement les petits lemons se sont imposés à moi. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop catastrophiques mouhahahahah


	6. Etoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA !  
> Je sais ça fait un bail (9 mois… au secours) mais voilà j’ai relu LIC récemment, j’étais en manque de fluff et l’inspiration est arrivée d'un coup. J’avais pas prévu le chapitre comme ça, à dire vrai c’est des scènes que j’avais imaginées sans savoir où les mettre et je les avais un peu abandonnées SAUF QUE finalement, j’ai décidé de les intégrer… et d’ajouter un chapitre à l’histoire. Donc, double bonne nouvelle, j’ai écrit un chapitre et j’en rajoute un autre à l’histoire hihi.  
> JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE DE VOUS RETROUVER. BONNE LECTURE MES PETITES ETOILES D’AMOUR.

(…) Quand un astre tombe, alors, plein d’émoi,  
Je fais de grands vœux afin que tu m’aimes  
Et qu’en ton exil tu penses à moi. (…)

 _L’Exilée_ – François Coppée

 

 

_Production : Étoiles_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene_ _1_

 

Aux yeux de Louis, il n’y avait rien de mieux au monde que de dormir dans les bras de la personne qu’il aimait. Il avait envie de se dire que c’était possible, que l’éternité avec Harry existait vraiment et qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à dormir seul à présent. Mais son téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet et le sortit de ses songes utopiques. Il se détacha de lui, et celui-ci grogna légèrement dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres allèrent aussitôt embrasser son épaule nue pour le rassurer.

 

\- C’est qui ? demanda le brun, la tête dans l’oreiller.

\- Doug. J’en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Mmh.

 

Pour éviter qu’il se mette à bouder, Louis captura ses lèvres quelques secondes, caressa doucement sa crinière puis glissa son nez contre le sien. Les poils d’Harry se hérissèrent à ce contact.

 

\- Rendors-toi, quand tu rouvriras les yeux je serai là et t’auras même pas remarqué mon absence.

\- D’accord… capitula Harry. Du moment que tu t’en vas pas pour toujours.

 

C’était la fatigue qui parlait mais Louis ne put s’empêcher de sourire... Et de trouver ça un peu triste, parce que c’était loin de n’être qu’une simple remarque. Il le lui avait déjà dit et c’était vraiment quelque chose qu’il voulait. Qu’il soit près de lui pour toujours. Harry avait toujours eu besoin de lui pour se sentir lui-même, entier même, et ce besoin n’avait rien à voir avec l’histoire qu’ils construisaient petit à petit. C’était simplement quelque chose de vital pour lui.

 

Harry sembla se rendormir et Louis profita de cette occasion pour filer à l’étage. Douglas avait raccroché entre temps mais il savait qu’il allait rappeler. Il n’abandonnait jamais au premier obstacle.

 

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, monsieur Tomlinson daigne enfin répondre à mes appels ! lui dit-il en entendant sa voix.

\- Salut à toi aussi, rit Louis. Comment tu vas ?

\- Pas le temps de faire de commérage. Faut qu’on parle du tournage, c’est urgent-là.

\- Je sais… soupira Louis, en observant une des toiles d’Harry accrochée au mur.

 

Il y avait un ciel noir et des milliers d’étoiles. Une colline et deux enfants allongés au sol. L’un d’eux semblait parler en observant le ciel, montrant du doigt avec enthousiasme une constellation tandis que l’autre orientait sa caméra vers lui, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

 

Louis déglutit. C’était eux. Ça ne pouvait être qu’eux et ça lui fit mal au cœur de penser qu’ils n’avaient pas observé les étoiles ensemble depuis des années.

 

\- Allô ? T’es toujours là ?

 

Il détourna les yeux et s’installa dans un fauteuil parce qu’avec ce qu’il avait à lui dire il savait qu’il ne se recoucherait pas de si tôt.

 

*

 

_Production : Étoiles_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 2_

 

Quand Harry se réveilla, il tâta la place à côté de lui et la trouva froide et vide. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent avant que tout son corps ne se redresse en panique.

 

\- Louis ?

 

Il enfila son peignoir dans la précipitation en regardant l’heure. Quatre heures du matin. Ça faisait des heures que Louis avait disparu pour répondre à cet appel de Douglas. Il tenta de ne pas écouter la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce con l’avait sans doute convaincu de rentrer à Los Angeles pour se remettre avec lui. Rien n’indiquait la présence de Louis dans le salon, le canapé était toujours envahi par la tonne de DVD qu’ils avaient sortis la veille. Ils avaient passé plus de temps à parler, s’embrasser et s’aimer qu’à regarder tous ces films.

 

Les toilettes semblaient elle aussi inoccupées et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain, il entendit du mouvement à l’étage.

 

Louis était assis sur un fauteuil, enveloppé dans une couverture et regardait le ciel d’un air pensif. Le brun se glissa à côté de lui à pas de loup.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

 

La réponse de Louis fut molle, très molle. Il ne décrocha pas son regard du ciel et haussa simplement les épaules. Harry tenta de garder son calme mais la voix dans sa tête hurlait à présent qu’il allait encore une fois l’abandonner.

 

\- Ça fait des heures que t’es parti. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Douglas va bien ?

\- Y aura pas de tournage… souffla Louis, tout bas. Il est annulé.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé Louis… Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer pour ton script maintenant? Douglas t’a dit qu’il ferait lire la nouvelle version que tu lui as envoyé ou...

\- Je sais pas, le coupa Louis. Je crois que c’est fini Harry...

 

Sa voix était tellement distante.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’était ma seule chance de trouver des producteurs.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il n’y a pas qu’à L.A qu’on tourne des films, il y a…

\- Non c’est fichu Harry, dit Louis, catégorique. Ça s’arrête ici. J’ai plus la force de me battre comme un dingue pour ne plus rien avoir en retour.

\- Je… je sais pas quoi te dire… avoua Harry, gêné.

 

Finalement, le châtain se tourna vers lui et il eut l’impression que tout son monde s’écroulait soudainement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et sa peau si pâle. C’était comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis des années.

 

\- Bordel Louis… Viens-là.

 

Il l’attira de force dans ses bras et Louis s’accrocha si fort à lui qu’il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à cette nuit, des années plus tôt, où il était venu le trouver dans son jardin avec cette même expression sur le visage. Il aurait préféré ne jamais la revoir. Ne jamais avoir à le serrer contre lui pendant qu’il taisait ses larmes.

 

La nuit avança pendant qu’eux restaient là, à se câliner dans l’espoir d’oublier tout ça. Louis finit par se calmer et lui rendre ses caresses. Sa tête reposait maintenant dans son cou et venait embrasser sa peau de temps à autre. Harry n’osait même plus dire un mot. Il avait toujours été celui qu’on réconfortait, jamais celui qui réconfortait. Son meilleur ami ne s’était jamais laissé aller dans ses bras. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec la fierté, il s’était simplement mis en tête que son rôle était de protéger les autres (Harry), pas d’exiger qu’ils (qu’il) fassent (fasse) de même avec lui. Harry était impuissant.

 

\- Harry… l’appela-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien me parler des étoiles?

 

Lui parler des étoiles. C’était ce qu’ils faisaient avant, quand ils partaient camper avec Amanda. Elle s’endormait toujours la première et eux allaient s’allonger plus loin pour observer le ciel. Exactement comme Harry l’avait peint.

 

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

 

Louis attrapa la main qu’il lui tendait et s’approcha avec lui de la grande lunette astronomique qui reposait devant la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, mais les étoiles se distinguaient facilement dans le ciel. La main d’Harry lâcha la sienne pour aller libérer le champ de tout obstacle puis retourna caresser sa paume. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lunette et Louis l’observa attentivement. Il cherchait un point dans la nuit et semblait si bien connaître le ciel qu’il mit à peine quelques secondes avant de le trouver.

 

\- Viens Lou.

 

Il se laissa guider et posa à son tour son œil sur la lunette.

 

\- Regarde ça, c’est la nébuleuse d’Orion. Chaque fois que je la regarde, j’ai l’impression de tout oublier. J’espère que ça marchera aussi avec toi.

 

Comme Louis ne répondait pas et que l’émerveillement grandissait sur son visage, Harry enchaîna.

 

\- Tu pourras toujours écrire des histoires Louis. Toujours. T’as du talent, je te promets qu’un jour tu réussiras à percer. On peut même le monter tous les deux, ton film. J’ai des économies et...

 

Louis releva la tête et vint l’embrasser pour le faire taire. Le baiser s’éternisa pour le plus grand bonheur d’Harry. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et refusa de le lâcher. Le vent frais du matin ne parvint même pas à les séparer. C’est le bruit d’un moteur de voiture qui les sortit du pays des étoiles pour les ramener sur Terre. Leurs fronts collés l’un à l’autre, ils s’adressèrent un tendre sourire puis Louis caressa la joue d’Harry.

 

\- Tu es vraiment la plus généreuse, la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse des personnes au monde… lança-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux fermés. Tu peux pas savoir ce que je me sens bien maintenant que je t’ai retrouvé…

\- On se sent revivre pas vrai ? répondit Harry en mêlant ses doigts au sien.

\- Je veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

\- Je te promets que ça n’arrivera pas.

 

Malgré leur passé et leur caractère très différents, Louis et Harry avaient tous les deux peur de la même chose. Que l’autre l’abandonne.

 

\- Tu veux bien me montrer d’autres étoiles ? demanda la voix faible de Louis.

 

Harry acquiesça en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 

\- Ça m’a vraiment manqué de plus pouvoir faire ça avec toi, avoua ensuite Louis, pendant qu’Harry cherchait une constellation.

\- Regarder les étoiles ? demanda-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête vers lui.

 

Louis fit une petite moue et redressa les épaules pour y enfouir à moitié sa tête.

 

\- Oui, ça aussi…

\- Quoi d’autre ? l’interrogea Harry, les mains sur la lunette et les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Ça m’a manqué de… Plus pouvoir être… juste moi.

 

Les doigts du peintre vinrent retrouver la douceur de ses joues encore humides de ses larmes silencieuses.

 

\- Ça me fait ça aussi. C’est plus facile d’être moi-même quand t’es là avec moi...

 

Le visage de Louis s’illumina d’un joli sourire.

 

\- Je t’aime, tu sais ? Enfin… rougit Harry. C’est pas…

\- Je sais, sourit Louis. C’est encore trop tôt pour que ça ait le sens que je peux donner aux miens, le rassura-t-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

\- Vu le parfait petit-ami que tu es… je crois que je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureux de toi alors… admit Harry en rougissant encore plus.

\- Tu… Hum. Tu as dit petit-ami... releva enfin Louis, le visage illuminé mais la voix hésitante.

 

Harry se pinça les lèvres en hochant la te^te..

 

\- Je l’ai dit…

\- Je suis ton petit-ami ? répéta-t-il, en souriant bêtement.

\- Oui. Enfin seulement si t’as envie de l’être bien sûr.

\- Mais je croyais que tu te sentais pas prêt à…

\- Tu me donnes envie d’essayer, le coupa Harry.

 

La seule réponse que Louis put lui donner fut un baiser aussi doux que passionné. En se séparant, Harry se glissa derrière lui, posa une main sur la sienne et lui indiqua la lunette. Et ils regardèrent les étoiles, comme avant.

 

Plus tard, quand la nuit céda sa place au jour, Harry et Louis se rendormirent l’un contre l’autre, chacun bercé par la respiration de l’autre. Il n’y avait effectivement rien de mieux que de dormir dans les bras de la personne qu’on aime.

 

*

 

_Production : Étoiles_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 3_

 

Peindre le jour n’était plus une épreuve pour Harry maintenant qu’il passait chacune de ses nuits avec Louis. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas la seule chose qui semblait plus facile. Tout, absolument tout dans son quotidien devenait plus simple maintenant qu’il y avait Louis. Même se lever le matin pour aller pisser lui donnait le sourire. Il était tellement heureux qu’il en avait mal aux joues.

 

Ce matin-là, il était monté dans son atelier pour terminer sa planche mais n’était pas parvenu à se sortir son _petit-ami_ de la tête. Chaque fois qu’il recommençait à peindre, _s_ _on_ regard venait systématiquement accessoiriser ses peintures et ça rendait quelque chose de si beau de l’avoir là, perdu dans son paysage, qu’il n’arrivait pas à jeter ces esquisses. C’était comme s’ils se contemplaient l’un l’autre et ça le rendait fou. Ses planches n’avaient jamais été si personnelles et pour une fois, il aimait penser que par elles, on pouvait deviner tout l’amour qu’il portait à Louis.

 

Harry était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer.

 

\- Petit mouton ?

 

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Louis dans les escaliers. Arrivé sur le palier, ce dernier se rendit compte qu’il était en train de peindre et qu’il n’était pas autorisé à monter. Il bafouilla quelques excuses en essayant de se faire tout petit et repartir comme il était arrivé.

 

\- Non, c'est bon, souffla Harry en souriant. Tu peux venir voir.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

 

Louis retira sa bandoulière pour poser sa caméra par terre mais Harry l'arrêta d’un geste de la main.

 

\- Fais-toi plaisir, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.

\- Tu… Tu veux bien que je te filme en train de… de peindre ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je te fais confiance.

 

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Filmer Harry pendant qu’il peignait était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau qu’il préparait. Parce qu’il montait secrètement un film sur Harry. Depuis qu’ils étaient petits, grâce aux vieilles vidéos de leurs mères jusqu’à aujourd’hui, grâce à tous ces petits instants qu’il avait capturé à son insu depuis des années.

 

L’œil rivé sur l’écran, il fit quelques pas autour d’Harry en lui disant que ce qu’il peignait était vraiment beau. Modeste comme il était, Harry refusa le compliment mais se mit tout de même à rougir. Louis ne put s’empêcher de zoomer sur son visage à ce moment-là.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui te plaît le plus dans le fait de peindre ? demanda Louis de sa voix d’interviewer

 

Harry posa son pinceau et se tourna vers lui. Il était assis sur un siège de bar face à son pupitre, sa peinture donnait une âme à la pièce et Louis eut l’impression que des ailes allaient lui pousser dans le dos quand il l’observa enfin de ses propres yeux.

 

\- La sensation que ça me laisse. Chaque fois que je peins, je me sens totalement apaisé. J’ai l’impression de me livrer, d’écrire un journal intime et même si personne ne peut le lire, ça me fait du bien. C’est comme si je laissais un bout de moi quelque part comme tous les grands auteurs. Sauf que moi je le fais avec des couleurs.

\- T’aimes peindre ta vie en couleurs ?

\- Oui, admit Harry. Si y en avait pas, ce serait pas ma vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’elle est bien trop belle pour être peinte en noir et blanc. Le bonheur s’exprime mieux en couleurs.

 

Louis releva la tête de sa caméra et lui sourit.

 

\- T’es heureux Harry ?

\- Très.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 

\- J’peux t’embrasser avant que tu te replonges corps et âme dans ce paysage magnifique ? quémanda Louis, sa caméra toujours entre les doigts.

 

Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper et lui fit signe d’approcher. Ses mains caressèrent ses hanches pendant qu’il venait déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Louis se mit à trembler. Il espérait ne jamais s’habituer aux frissons que la bouche d’Harry faisait naître sur son corps à chaque fois.

 

\- J’voudrais rester comme ça toute ma vie, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. Toi, moi, ta caméra et mes peintures.

 

Louis lui donna un autre baiser et orienta la caméra vers eux pour capturer cet instant.

 

\- J’aime l’idée.

 

Harry lui lança un clin d’œil et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se remettre au travail. Le châtain prit place sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et continua à enregistrer fièrement son petit-ami. Il avait le cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Le voir peindre était l’un de ses plus grands rêves et après des années d’attente, il se réalisait enfin. Harry le rendait si fier. Même s’il n’était pas encore assez confiant pour lui montrer toute sa collection de peintures, il partageait au moins avec lui leur confection et ça voulait dire tellement pour Louis qu’il se sentait lui aussi sur un petit nuage.

 

\- Je ne pensais pas que te savoir derrière moi m'aiderait autant à peindre… confia Harry, soudainement. Et… hésita-t-il un instant. En fait, ça me donne une idée.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Tu voudrais bien être mon tableau ?

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Mon tableau. Tu serais la toile et moi le peintre.

\- C'est une façon originale de me dire que tu veux me faire l'amour ou bien…?

 

Harry se mit à rire et le cœur de Louis rata un battement. Il était si beau dans sa blouse pleine de peinture, avec ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon et colorés de petites gouttes de vert et de bordeaux. Il était tellement amoureux de ce mec, bordel. L’amour lui-même ne suffisait pas pour décrire la force de ses sentiments. C’était complètement irrationnel mais ça lui plaisait d’aimer Harry jusqu’à la folie.

 

\- A la base non mais puisque t'en parles, je ne suis pas contre l'idée… avoua timidement Harry.

\- Intéressant.

\- A qui le dis-tu…

\- Et la base c'était quoi alors ?

 

Il baissa la tête tout en cherchant ses mots.

 

\- Laisse-moi peindre sur toi ?

\- D’accord, accepta aussitôt Louis.

\- D’accord ?

\- Oui, quand tu veux ! Je... J’ignorais que j’avais autant envie que tu le fasses jusqu’à ce que t’en parles mais… j’adorerais que tu peignes sur moi.

 

Il semblait tellement emballé par l'idée d'être la toile d'Harry qu’il en oublia l’impératif qu’il avait justement ce soir-là.

 

\- Moi pareil. J’ai l’air calme là mais à l’intérieur j’suis en train de convulser… Quoi ? s’inquiéta soudainement Harry en voyant l’expression de son visage.

\- Ça sera pas aujourd’hui. J'ai promis à ma mère que je mangerai à la maison ce soir… répondit Louis, embêté. Et… hum... en fait j’aimerais bien que mon petit-ami m’accompagne.

 

Harry le tira par le bras et cala ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Louis baissa les yeux pour les planter dans les siens et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

 

\- Tu veux me présenter à belle maman ?

\- Peut-être.

\- T’as peur ?

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu’elle m’adorera, glissa Harry en lui faisant un clin d’œil

\- T’es bête…

 

Quelque chose dans la voix de Louis sembla déranger Harry. Il était d’ordinaire si confiant qu’il en était le premier surpris.

 

\- Louis, ta mère sait que t’es homo, pourquoi tu paniques ? C’est parce que c’est moi ?

\- Je… J’ai pas honte de toi d’accord, s’expliqua Louis, gêné. Mais… J’ai peur de ce qu’elle pourrait dire ou penser, parce que… tu vois on a grandi ensemble et… et je parle de toi comme de mon meilleur ami, de mon frère et je… c’est étrange

\- J’suis certain qu’elle nous demandera la date du mariage à la minute où on lui dira.

\- Harry, je plaisante pas.

\- Moi non plus. Ta mère nous aime aussi bien individuellement qu’ensemble. J’crois qu’elle veut seulement ton bonheur et comme c’est moi qui te rends heureux…

\- Qui t’a dit ça ? se moqua Louis.

 

C’était magique comme Harry pouvait retourner toutes les situations en un rien de temps.

 

\- Pas besoin d’être devin pour le savoir.

\- J’trouve que tu prends un peu trop tes aises… lança Louis avant de pouffer d’un rire léger.

\- Dit celui qui vit déjà chez moi alors qu’on est ensemble depuis deux jours.

\- Hey… j’aime pas qu’on se moque de moi.

\- Je sais.

 

Louis voulut répondre mais il le coupa d’un baiser.

 

\- Faut que je m’y remette, répondit sérieusement Harry. Pendant ce temps dis à ta mère que ton petit-ami sera là ce soir.

\- D’accord. Mais avant laisse-moi te filmer encore un peu.

\- Comme tu voudras.

 

Harry retourna à ses pinceaux et Louis à sa caméra.

 

*

 

_Production : Étoiles_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 4_

 

A la minute même où Harry posa le pied chez les Tomlinson il se sentit revenir des années en arrière, lorsqu'il venait dormir chez son meilleur ami le vendredi soir. Le temps semblait n'avoir jamais avancé depuis son enfance. Les parents de Louis semblaient étonnamment complices comme autrefois, ses petites sœurs bien que plus grandes faisaient les pitres à table et Louis lui lançait des sourires discret qu'il accompagnait d'une caresse contre sa cuisse. Ça par contre, c'était une nouveauté. Harry aimait ça. Pas seulement que Louis le touche, mais qu'il le fasse se sentir comme chez lui.

 

Ne plus s'asseoir à la place dans l'angle – la sienne– avait vraiment manqué à Harry mais ce n'était rien à côté du spectacle qu'on lui donnait à voir. De là où il était, il pouvait tous les observer. Louis qui charriait sa sœur, son père qui l'encourageait, sa mère qui faisait mine de les gronder et les plus petites qui hurlaient de rire. La nourriture allait de main en main, les histoires sortaient d'une bouche et allaient dans une autre. Tout le monde avait son mot à dire et haussait la voix pour se faire entendre. Le bruit aurait été insoutenable pour quelqu'un venu de l'extérieur mais ça ne l'était pas pour Harry. C'était comme ça chez les Tomlinson, bruyant et accueillant. Il se mit à sourire bêtement en les regardant tous à tour de rôle. Dire qu'il aurait pu ne pas jamais revivre cela. Ça aurait été une belle perte. Ils étaient tout ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille et même si Harry ne portait pas leur nom, il se sentait comme un des leurs.

 

\- On s'éclipse dans le jardin au dessert ? chuchota Louis dans son oreille.

 

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Louis détestait les pâtisseries de sa mère et Harry faisait semblant de ne pas vouloir en manger pour pouvoir rester avec lui.

 

Ils n’avaient pas encore vraiment parlé d’eux mais Louis avait l’impression que ses parents avaient compris parce qu’ils leur lançaient de tendres regards, plein de joie et d’amour. Puis, il fallait aussi avouer qu’il avait appelé Harry « mon cœur » par réflexe, et si les filles n’avaient rien entendu, sa mère au contraire avait relevé la tête si soudainement vers eux qu’elle s’en était fait mal au cou. Louis lui avait lancé un sourire gêné auquel elle avait répondu par un sourire attendri. Depuis, Louis ne se gênait plus pour toucher et regarder Harry comme un amoureux regarde la personne qu’il aime.

 

[Soon, My Friend – M83](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lETgmXuRbrc)

 

Pendant que les filles se chamaillaient pour le dessert, les deux garçons sortirent de table comme des voleurs. Ils fermèrent la baie vitrée derrière eux et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Le baiser était avide, fort et passionné.

 

\- Tu m’as manqué, souffla Louis.

\- Faible.

\- Ose me dire que tu l’es pas non plus.

\- Non tu as raison. J’suis niais à souhait.

\- Je préfère.

 

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et son cœur le sien.

 

\- Observer le ciel en mangeant des bonbons ça te dit ?

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il récupéra le plaid et le sachet de dragibus derrière lui et l’attira dans le jardin. Harry s’installa à côté de lui en soupirant d’aise. Louis était vraiment le plus parfait des petits-amis.

 

Mais avant qu’ils aient eu le temps de prendre place sous le ciel étoilé, ils furent attaqués par deux fillettes qui se lancaint à leur poursuite, une baguette magique à la main pour les transformer en crapaud. Leur père se mêla à la bataille et bientôt Harry fut écrasé par une portée de Tomlinson. Louis sortit du troupeau discrètement pour reprendre son souffle.

 

La vision de ses sœurs, son père et son petit-ami riant ensemble lui tordit le ventre de bonheur.

 

\- Alors vous êtes ensemble hein ? le surprit sa mère en arrivant derrière lui, une tasse de thé dans la main.

 

Il n’était plus question de le cacher. Louis était trop heureux pour le nier.

 

\- Oui, on est ensemble… avoua Louis, gêné.

\- Il était temps.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Louis, depuis que t’es petit tu ne me parles que de lui, t’as même fait de lui le roi des tes films, tu m’as prises pour une truffe?

 

Louis explosa de rire avant de déglutir.

 

\- Je suis tellement amoureux de lui, admit-il tout bas.

\- Je sais.

 

Sa mère lui fit un clin d’œil et le serra contre lui.

 

\- Ça va avec papa ? s’inquiéta Louis.

\- Ça va. On se relève doucement.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Comme toi avec Harry, je laisse l’amour triompher.

\- Tu arrives à passer au dessus de… de ça ?

\- Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois, les erreurs ça arrive. On peut me prendre pour une imbécile mais je connais mon mari. Je ne l’ai pas épousé que pour ses bons côtés. J’ai tout accepté de lui et si lui me jure que c’était une erreur, je veux bien le croire.

 

Louis sourit.

 

\- Les Adler nous auront quand même bien gâché la vie hein… dit-il en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Peut-être un peu oui mais regarde-nous maintenant. C’est toi qui est avec Harry, moi qui suis avec ton père. Et je crois qu’on ne s’est jamais aimés autant que maintenant, c’est peut-être dingue mais ça a relancé notre mariage d’avoir manqué de se perdre.

\- C’est l’impression que ça me fait avec Harry. Avoir cru que je l’avais perdu m’a fait réaliser que je l’aimais encore plus qu’avant.

\- Je sais mon chéri. Je suis contente que tu aies enfin pu trouver le bonheur avec lui. J’ai toujours eu un petit doute sur vous deux. Ces dernières années Harry me semblait tellement… fou de toi et malheureux en ton absence, que j’ai cru que vous aviez été ensemble et que vous vous étiez séparés.

\- Oh… souffla Louis en regardant Harry.

 

Johannah l’embrassa sur la joue et se sépara de lui.

 

\- Allez les filles, laissez Harry tranquille maintenant. C’est l’heure d’aller au lit.

\- Mais maman il est que vingt-deux heures ! se plaignit Phoebe.

\- Te plains pas, nous on avait le droit qu’à vingt-et-une heure ! lui souffla Louis en approchant.

\- Ouais mais on est plus au XVIIIe siècle hein, répondit la jumelle.

\- Ouuuh, déclara le brun en explosant de rire. Toi t’es bien la sœur de ton frère.

 

Louis lui lança un regard noir.

 

\- Toi, on t’a pas sonné ok ! grogna Louis sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire.

\- J’crois qu’il est vexé, chuchota Harry à l’oreille de Daisy. Ça veut dire...

 

Sa voix était assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l’entendre.

 

\- Ça veut dire câlin groupé  et chatouilles à volonté! hurla Daisy en sautant sur son frère avec Harry.

\- Ah non, lâchez-moi. Pas ça, pas de chatouilles, non je vais me pisser dessus s’il vous plaît.

 

Après une interminable session de chatouilles qui firent hurler Louis, Daisy s’écarta, embrassant rapidement son frère sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et rejoignit sa mère qui l’appelait. Harry ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Il resta allongé sur lui, ses jambes entre les siennes, les étoiles au dessus de sa tête.

 

\- Salut vous, murmura-t-il quand ils furent à nouveau seuls.

\- Salut vous, répondit Louis, un sourire scotché sur le visage.

 

Ils échangèrent un baiser puis Harry se redressa pour le contempler. Louis était le genre de personne qu’on ne se lassait jamais de regarder. Il avait des yeux si envoûtants, un visage si beau, des lèvres si douces, un sourire à se damner et un charisme inégalable. C’était sa petite merveille. Sa main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux pendant qu’il lui faisait les yeux doux. Le chant des cigales autour d’eux les apaisait complètement.

 

\- On regarde pas les étoiles ? s’étonna Louis.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? lui souffla Harry, en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

 

Louis se mit à rougir.

 

\- Alors ça… wow. Si c’est un rêve, je t’en supplie ne me réveille pas.

 

Le souffle d’Harry vint lui chatouiller les narines puis ses lèvres embrassèrent délicatement les siennes. Louis avait l’impression qu’ils ne faisaient que ça de leurs journées mais c’était bien loin de déranger. C’est long d’attendre l’amour de sa vie pendant vingt ans, encore plus quand on réalise qu’on était nous aussi l’amour de sa vie.

 

\- Et si je te parlais de l’étoile du Berger ce soir ? déclara Harry en se détachant de lui.

\- Le con qui est censé nous faire retrouver le chemin de notre maison ?

\- Ce con comme tu dis, c’est une planète. Vénus pour être plus précis.

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi on l’appelle étoile alors ?

\- C’est juste son surnom. Les étoiles peuvent pas être des planètes.

 

Louis sortit un bonbon du sachet qu’il tenait entre les mains et le jeta dans sa bouche.

 

\- Partage non ? se plaignit Harry.

 

Le prenant aux mots, il fit glisser le bonbon au bord de ses lèvres et Harry l’attrapa en l’embrassant. Encore.

 

\- On est sales, déclara Louis.

 

Harry acquiesça en souriant, le bout de bonbon qu’il lui avait arraché entre les dents.

 

\- Pourquoi les étoiles peuvent pas être des planètes ? s’intéressa soudainement Louis, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille d’Harry.

\- C’est simple, une étoile produit de la lumière alors que les planètes ne reflètent que celle du Soleil.

\- Alors pourquoi on dit que c’est la plus brillante ?

\- Parce que c’est une des planètes les plus proches du Soleil…

 

Louis parut impressionné.

 

\- T’en sais des choses, mon amour.

 

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire trop fort mais ce fut un échec.

 

\- On raconte que l’étoile du Berger indiquait aux bergers quand rentrer les bêtes. C’est devenu un repère dans le temps et dans l’espace. Tu peux te repérer grâce à elle si tu connais un peu l’astronomie. Elle indique l’ouest au coucher et l’est au lever du Soleil... Y en a beaucoup qui se fient à elle et qui seraient perdus sans elle.

\- Eh ben c’est bon à savoir si un jour je me perds je ne sais où.

 

Une brise légère vint faire frissonner Harry.

 

\- Tu en as d’autres, des histoires comme ça ? demanda Louis en le recouvrant du plaid.

\- Un tas.

\- Raconte-les moi.

\- La Lune est un peu comme Vénus, on croirait qu’elle brille mais elle est toute grise en réalité… c’est la lumière du Soleil qu’elle reflète et qui la rend si claire.

\- Mais… Je me sens trahi là.

 

Harry se mit à rire et s’allongea à côté de lui.

 

\- Continue, l’encouragea Louis.

\- T’as déjà entendu parlé de la forme en casserole de la Grande Ourse non ?

 

Le châtain hocha la tête en la cherchant dans le ciel.

 

\- En fait c’est qu’une petite partie de la Grande Ourse. On appelle ça un astérisme.

\- C’est pas seulement une réplique de Jamel Debbouze ça? rit Louis.

\- Eh non.

\- C’est quoi en fait un astérisme ?

\- Une figure formée par une partie d’une constellation ou bien plusieurs étoiles de différentes constellations.

 

Louis aurait pu l’écouter parler du ciel pendant des heures. C’était un peu comme si Harry venait de l’espace, il avait connaissance de toutes les choses à savoir pour être astronome. Il le fascinait tellement, lui et son savoir sur l’espace, lui et son don pour le dessin, lui et ses baisers remplis d’amour.

 

\- Je t’aime, s’entendit-il dire.

 

Harry quitta le ciel des yeux pour le regarder. Lui, son étoile.

 

\- Je t’aime, répéta-t-il, moins hésitant. Je t’aime tellement fort. J’ai envie de te le dire sans cesse. J’suis désolé si ça te fait flipper mais j’peux plus garder ça pour moi.

 

Le brun se redressa sur un coude sans dire un mot. Il avait sur le visage un sourire que Louis n’avait jamais encore eu l’occasion de voir. Si fort, si beau, si grand.

 

\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

 

Harry le fit taire en l’embrassant mais même bouche contre bouche, même sans prononcer un seul mot, Louis continuait à lui dire qu’il l’aimait.

 

\- T’as jamais cessé d’être mon étoile Lou… susurra finalement Harry au creux de son oreille en le faisant frissonner. Tu brilles chaque jour un peu plus dans mon ciel à moi.

 

Et son ciel à lui, c’était son cœur. Il lui avait dit le jour de son départ. C’était différent d’un je t’aime mais ça avait mille fois plus de sens à ses yeux. De toute façon, Louis n’avait pas besoin qu’il le lui dise, pas besoin qu’il utilise les mêmes mots que lui. Ils s’aimaient à leur manière et le reste n’avait absolument pas d’importance.

 

 

*

 

C’est ce banc dans un jardin, c’est cette pierre sur le chemin, c’est ce coin dans un couloir, c’est cette marche sur l’escalier, c’est cet arbre dans un parc, c’est cet ascenseur dans l’immeuble, c’est cet endroit-là, celui du premier baiser.

Et ces lieux, sont les témoins de ces amours, ils voient passer les amants au premier jour de leurs idylles, ils entendent leurs innocentes et tendres promesses, soufflées à l’aube de leur naissantes romances juvéniles.

Et en ces lieux si souverains, l’amour si jeune, habite l’instant, il s’approprie ces espaces temporels, il s’installe dans ces théâtres, ses quartiers, pour l’éternité, y loge tous ses espoirs et tous ses rêves, ses futurs souvenirs envoûtés.

(…)

 _Un coin pour s’aimer_ – Nashmia Noormohamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-hola ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j’avoue être morte 5 fois. Tellement de fluff, wow. Ça fait du bien de parler de gens qui s’aiment comme eux. Ils m’avaient manqué ces cons bordel… ** pardonnez-moi pour la terrible et très longue attente. J’espère vraiment m’être fait pardonner avec ce chapitre adorable. 
> 
> Bon sinon, un sujet plus sérieux (ou pas) : pour que ça soit plus simple pour tout le monde, j’ai décidé de donner un # à cette histoire, comme ça vous pourrez vous tenir au courant sur l’avancée des chapitres, sur mes éventuels soucis d’écriture etc. Vu comme je suis lancée, le prochain chapitre devrait pas être trop compliqué ni long à écrire mais je ne m’avance pas parce que la dernière fois que j’ai osé dire que j’étais bien lancée, j’ai mis 9 mois à poster… Donc voilà, retrouvez les infos sur #LICfic 
> 
> HIP HIP HIP HOURRA VIVE LES BARBAPAS ET LE FLUFF ET LARRY
> 
> JE VOUS LOVE  
> A BIENTÔT  
> UNE LUZ TOUTE GUIMAUVE 
> 
> #LICfic


	7. Tempêtes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a rollercoaster... ce chapitre en est la preuve. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.   
> Bonne lecture (a)  
> Luz.

 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive (…)

**I just want you to know who I am**

_Iris_ — Goo Goo Dolls

  


 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 1_

 

Réveillés par un orage violent à l’aube, les deux tourtereaux n’avaient pas eu d’autre choix que de sortir du lit. Ils s’étaient donné le courage de ranger l’atelier qui était dans un bordel sans nom. La rentrée d’Harry approchait et s’y retrouver dans ce capharnaüm était clairement devenu mission impossible. Trois heures après avoir rempli le premier sac poubelle, ils y étaient encore. La pluie battait les carreaux pendant qu’ils triaient les vieux pots de peinture qu’Harry n’avait jamais terminés. Il ne vidait jamais ses pots, chaque fois qu’une couleur commençait à s’épuiser il en rachetait et utilisait celle-ci. Louis trouvait ça drôle au début mais après avoir retrouvé vingt pots à moitié vide, il riait un peu moins. Mais ça restait sympa. Ils tombaient parfois sur des croquis d’Harry et beaucoup représentaient Louis, Amanda, leur enfance, leur adolescence. Ils se rappelaient les bons souvenirs, ceux qu’ils avaient de leur trio encore intact.

 

\- Oh regardez ce que nous avons là, s’écria Louis en sortant trois revues porno d’un tiroir. Des revues cochonnes sur lesquelles monsieur a dû s’amuser plus d’une fois.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux et lui arracha des mains avant de les balancer directement dans la poubelle.

 

\- C’était pour améliorer ma technique pour les nus… se justifia-t-il, gêné.

\- Je sais mon amour. Je plaisantais.

 

Il releva la tête vers lui et se mit à rougir.

 

\- J’aime bien quand tu m’appelles comme ça… avoua-t-il.

 

Louis sourit de fierté et s’approcha de lui, enroulant délicatement ses bras autour de sa nuque et grimpant sur la pointe des pieds pour aller l’embrasser. Ce moment intime fut de courte durée car une sonnerie vint les déranger.

 

\- Bordel on peut vraiment pas être tranquilles cinq minutes ici ? râla-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Allez hop, dégage.

 

Il fit glisser son doigt sur l’écran pour raccrocher.

 

\- C’était qui ?

\- Personne… On en était où ?

 

Les doigts d’Harry indiquèrent ses lèvres et Louis ne se fit pas prier pour les capturer. Il adorait l’embrasser. C’était encore meilleur que le sexe avec lui parce que ça faisait battre son cœur si vite et si fort qu’il avait l’impression, pour la première fois depuis toujours, d’être totalement vivant.

 

\- Demain réserve-moi ta journée, lui souffla Harry entre deux baisers.

 

Louis s’écarta légèrement de lui pour lui jeter un regard moqueur.

 

\- Je te réserve toutes mes journées depuis un mois… laisses-en un peu pour les autres non ?

\- Jamais. Je te garde rien que pour moi, déclara Harry en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

\- Je devrais sûrement te répondre que je n’appartiens qu’à moi-même mais bon, les gens amoureux disent jamais rien de censé alors…

\- Alors tu m’appartiens ?

\- Ouais, comme notre planète appartient à la Voie Lactée.

\- Tu sais, tu m’excites vraiment beaucoup quand tu parles de l’espace...

 

Le sourcil gauche de Louis se redressa et un sourire coquin apparut sur son visage.

 

\- T’aurais pas dû m’avouer ça, plaisanta-t-il. Maintenant je vais pouvoir m’en servir contre toi, j’ai plein d’infos en réserve.

\- Donne-moi un avant goût.

\- Je sais qu’il pleut beaucoup sur Vénus mais que l’eau s’évapore avant même de toucher le sol à cause de la chaleur.

 

Harry ne s’y attendait tellement pas que sa mâchoire se décrocha.

 

\- Attends. D’où tu sais ça ?

 

Ce fut au tour de Louis de se mettre à rougir. Harry caressa sa joue de son pouce et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à couiner devant un tel spectacle. Ça arrivait rarement, et pour ainsi dire jamais, de le voir gêné. Louis était quelqu’un d’assez confiant, il n’avait pas honte de ce en quoi il croyait ou même de ce qu’il était alors le voir rougir relevait du miracle… et à chaque fois, c’était avec lui que ces choses-là arrivaient. Harry aimait se dire qu’il était le seul qui parvenait à faire fondre son cœur.

 

\- Quand tu veux jamais cesser de plaire à quelqu’un tu fais des trucs un peu fous comme acheter plein de livres sur l’univers et les lire en une journée, avoua le châtain. Je faisais ça en primaire quand tu commençais à t’intéresser aux étoiles… je voulais pouvoir suivre tu vois ? Bon évidemment, je lisais en diagonale parce que ça m’embrouillait la tête. C’était plus intéressant quand tu me le racontais. Mais j’ai retenu des trucs quand même… puis… ben il se pourrait que j’aie recommencé. Après la soirée qu’on a passée à regarder les étoiles, j’ai ressenti le besoin d’en savoir plus. Rien que pour pouvoir débattre pendant des heures avec toi.

 

Harry se défonçait les joues à sourire.

 

\- Louis ?

\- Oui ? s’inquiéta l’intéressé.

\- Arrête d’être mignon comme ça…

 

Le châtain lui fit un clin d’œil.

 

\- Non mais c’est pas juste en fait, déclara Harry, en agitant ses bras. Moi j’y connais rien au cinéma !

\- Ton armoire à DVD est pleine de vieux films… t’as tous les pionniers.

\- Oui, évidemment mais c’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… je connais rien de ta passion à toi. Comment ça marche, comment on évolue là-dedans. Je sais même pas exactement ce qu’est un réalisateur et un producteur.

 

Quand Louis se mit à rire, Harry croisa les bras et le regarda d’un air mauvais, mais toujours aussi tendre.

 

\- Pardon, je me moque pas de toi promis, s’excusa Louis. Mais on me le demande si souvent que ça finit par me faire rire parce que… ben y a absolument rien de compliqué là-dedans. Ma mère n’a toujours pas compris la différence alors que je lui ai expliqué 10 fois…

\- C’est pas la seule… soupira Harry, en souriant.

\- Mais quand même… c’est logique non ? Un producteur produit… un réalisateur réalise.

\- Merci pour cette explication extrêmement pertinente…

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel pour le charrier.

 

\- En gros, le producteur apporte et gère l’argent qui va permettre la réalisation du film. Le réalisateur supervise un peu tout le travail en amont et en aval, il gère l’équipe, donne ses idées au directeur artistique, aide pour le scénario etc etc.

\- Maintenant que t’en parles... c’est vrai que ça tombe sous le sens. Je me sens un peu con. J’aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir un minimum avant de poser la question, s’écria-t-il en se tournant vers les pots de peinture qui semblaient moins gênant à regarder.

 

Le cinéaste oubliait parfois qu’ils n’avaient pas le même âge. Ça se ressentait quand Harry se mettait à rougir sans raison, quand il était gêné de poser des questions aux réponses évidentes et aussi quand il faisait la tête. Il préféra répondre sur le ton de la rigolade pour le détendre.

 

\- Non mais c’est pas de ta faute, t’es juste un artiste.

 

Les yeux dudit artiste se plantèrent dans les siens. Il semblait peu certain du sens à donner à cette phrase.

 

\- Vous êtes tous dans votre monde et vous réfléchissez jamais avant de dire ce qui vous passe par la tête, expliqua Louis. Puis faut dire que t’es poisson, ça arrange rien. Ils sont tous rêveurs.

\- Je savais que j’aurais dû naître début février, ça ne t’aurait pas donné matière à te foutre de moi, râla-t-il doucement, en pointant un pinceau vers lui. Et puis d’abord, t’as quoi contre les rêveurs?

\- Rien, répondit Louis du tac au tac. Je suis tombé amoureux de l’un d’entre eux, ce serait mal venu d’avoir un truc contre, tu penses pas ?

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t’en sortir comme ça.

\- T’es vraiment pas crédible quand tu fais semblant de bouder…

 

C’était vrai. Harry n’arrivait jamais à lui résister. Chaque fois qu’il essayait de lui faire la tête, le seul regard de Louis pouvait le faire capituler… et c’est ce qui arriva quand Louis s’approcha de lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

 

\- Du coup tu n’as pas répondu pour demain, dit Harry quand ils se détachèrent.

\- Tu vas enfin peindre sur mon corps d’athlète?

 

Harry hocha la tête, tout sourire.

 

\- Yep mon amour, demain je suis tout à toi. J’ai hâte de devenir une œuvre d’art.

\- T’en es déjà une Louis, marmonna Harry avant de s’éloigner de lui.

 

Un couinement passa les lèvres de Louis et il se les pinça fortement pour éviter de vomir une tonne de guimauve. Harry se remit au tri de ses pinceaux sans plus se préoccuper de lui, comme s’il avait tout simplement explicité un fait et non sa propre pensée. C’était totalement lui de dire de telles choses sans réaliser qu’elles étaient belles, adorables et réconfortantes. Ça sortait toujours tout seul, sans filtre et ce n’était pas Louis qui allait s’en plaindre.

 

Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche mais les mots d’Harry résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il n’allait jamais oublier ça. Et pour le coup, ça n’avait jamais été aussi vrai, car sa caméra installée discrètement au dessus d’eux avait tout filmé. Ce n’était plus seulement un film sur Harry et son art qu’il allait pouvoir faire, c’était aussi… un film sur eux.

 

Pendant qu’il songeait à tout ça avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, Harry grimpa sur un tabouret pour récupérer un tas de pinceau sur la dernière étagère. En tirant sur le papier disposé en dessous pour protéger le bois, il emporta accidentellement un pot et le renversa sur son jean.

 

\- Merde ! Je m’en suis foutu partout ! râla-t-il en redescendant.

\- Je croyais que c’était moi qui devais servir de tableau ? se moqua Louis.

\- Tsss, tais-toi sinon je vais venir me frotter à ton jean.

\- Je suis pas vraiment contre… c’est peut-être un bon lubrifiant qui sait ? lui lança malicieusement Louis.

 

Le regard que le peintre lui lança fut indéchiffrable. C’était comme s’il tenait déjà sa vengeance avant même d’avoir pu la mettre à exécution. Au moment de quitter la pièce il se tourna vers lui et regarda les trois pots que Louis s’apprêtait à jeter.

 

\- Jette pas ces pots-là, dit-il, sournoisement.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont presque vides.

\- Ils me serviront demain… Parce que c’est de la peinture comestible et que je compte bien tout utiliser après t’avoir changé en chef d’œuvre, balança Harry en passant la porte, en marchant à l’envers pour le regarder.

 

Le châtain eut juste le temps d’apercevoir son sourire coquin avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Quel petit con. Il n’avait jamais bandé aussi vite. L’idée qu’Harry peigne sur lui avec de la peinture comestible l’excitait comme jamais. Il n’avait jamais eu autant hâte d’être au lendemain.

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 2_

 

Les petits-déjeuner sans Louis n’avaient pas grand intérêt pour Harry. Il avait laissé son café refroidir pendant qu’il s’attardait pour penser à lui… et plus précisément à des choses qu’il pourrait lui faire. Le sexe n’est jamais l’ingrédient majeur d’une relation amoureuse mais c’est ce qui vient toujours l’aromatiser. Harry aimait les relations pimentées et redoublait toujours d’efforts pour combler son ou sa partenaire afin de ne pas tomber dans la routine. Non pas qu’il n’y avait que du négatif dans la routine mais sexuellement parlant, ça pouvait tuer un couple. Des engueulades, des reproches couplées à du mauvais sexe pouvaient très facilement mettre fin à une histoire. Lui et Louis étaient bien loin de tout cela, ils faisaient chaque fois l’amour comme s’il s’agissait d’une première fois, ils se connaissaient par cœur mais se redécouvraient à chaque fois. Seulement voilà, Harry voulait pimenter leur relation avec quelque chose de plus fort. C’est pourquoi il avait profité de l’absence de Louis – qui était parti régler une embrouille entre ses petites sœurs – pour farfouiller le net à la recherche de nouvelles prouesses. C’était honteusement qu’il avait ouvert une dizaine d’onglets et qu’il rougissait à chaque photo qu’il voyait. Il ne pourrait jamais demander à Louis de lui faire de telles choses, encore moins lui proposer de lui faire lui… mais l’imaginer était excitant.

 

Sa tête vadrouillait et son esprit se perdait dans les images qu’il s’imaginait, si bien que lorsque Louis claqua la porte d’entrée derrière lui, il ne réagit pas directement. Son petit-ami se glissa derrière lui et lui embrassa la nuque. Harry s’écarta violemment et referma l’écran de son ordinateur.

 

\- Tu m’en veux ? s’inquiéta Louis.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Parce que j’avais dit que je serais à toi toute la journée et que je suis parti à l’aube pour régler une embrouille à la maison ?

\- Non, non, répondit-il en s’adossant au réfrigérateur, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

 

Louis fit un pas vers lui et lui attrapa la main pour le ramener contre lui et l’embrasser dignement.

 

\- T’as l’air tout gêné ? Tu regardais du porno ?

 

Harry redressa la tête et se mit à rougir honteusement.

 

\- Non… N’importe quoi, mentit-il sans grand succès.

\- T’as le droit tu sais, le rassura Louis en glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque. J’en regarde aussi parfois, même que ça me donne envie d’en tourner. Mais en passant de l’autre côté de la caméra, ça doit être top de faire ça avec un pro.

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Oui ?

\- C’est pas drôle.

 

Louis se pinça les lèvres en riant puis recula jusqu’au bar et posa sa main sur l’ordinateur.

 

\- Donc tu regardais vraiment des trucs pornos… déclara-t-il.

\- Je me renseignais, c’est tout… admit Harry, rouge de honte.

 

C’était tellement gênant qu’il avait envie de s’enfuir en courant.

 

\- T’as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ? l’interrogea Louis en relevant un sourcil, l’air coquin.

 

Harry ne put s’empêcher de baisser la tête à nouveau pendant que Louis se tournait vers l’écran.

 

\- Oh ça… sourit Louis.

\- Je me renseignais juste, pour peindre tu vois c’est plus pratique de… de reproduire... s’embrouilla-t-il en se triturant les doigts.

 

Le châtain le poussa contre la porte de réfrigérateur, croisa son regard et se mordit la lèvre en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 

\- Non tu regardais parce que ça te fait envie mon amour… chuchota-t-il, sensuellement. Et je prends note, ajouta-t-il sa bouche frôlant la sienne.

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 3_

 

 

Leurs deux corps étaient emmêlés dans les draps en pagaille, leur peau encore chaudes et frissonnantes de désir. Ils avaient longuement fait l’amour, encouragés par le bruit de la tempête au dehors qui n’avait de cesse depuis cinq jours. C’était rare qu’il pleuve autant à la mi-août, ils étaient plutôt habitués aux canicules répétées et aux corps dégoulinant de sueur, pas trempés d’eau froide.

 

La main de Louis retraçait les contours d’une arabesque imaginaire sur le dos nu de son petit-ami pendant que celui-ci roulait des yeux sous l’extrême douceur de ses caresses. Le ciel au dehors était d’un gris sombre et menaçant, la pluie battait le goudron et le fracas de ses gouttes résonnaient jusque dans leur lit. Rares étaient les éclairs qui permettaient d’apporter un peu de lumière dans la pièce mais cette obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés ne les dérangeaient pas pour un sous. Ils observaient la tempête faire rage de l’autre côté de la vitre pendant qu’ils s’aimaient de leur côté. Harry redressa la tête, planta son menton dans la poitrine de Louis et lui sourit.

 

\- Je peux peindre sur toi maintenant mon cher petit-ami ? demanda-t-il, d’une voix légère et sensuelle.

 

Il hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres mais la sonnerie de son téléphone vint interrompre leur petit jeu de séduction.

 

\- Mais foutez-moi la paix là ! râla Louis en éteignant son portable.

\- Qui c’était ?

\- Personne.

\- Il t’appelle beaucoup ce personne quand même, se risqua à dire Harry.

\- Ouais je sais, c’est mon amant. Je lui ai dit de pas appeler en journée parce que t’es là... il n’a visiblement pas compris, plaisanta Louis en montrant le téléphone.

\- Tu devrais le rappeler pendant que je vais préparer ma peinture. Dis-lui qu’on vient de faire l’amour et qu’il peut se foutre un doigt dans le fion s’il espère t’avoir à nouveau pour lui après la journée qu’on va passer et qui va te convaincre que JE suis l’homme de ta vie, rit à son tour Harry. A tout de suite mon cœur.

 

Il disparut derrière la porte et Louis laissa sa tête retomber dans l’oreiller en soupirant. Il l’avait échappé belle cette fois.

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 4_

 

\- Arrête de bouger ! ordonna Harry, un pinceau dans la main.

\- Mais ça chatouille trop… se défendit Louis en riant.

 

Il se redressa sur un coude mais Harry l’arrêta avant qu’il ne puisse bouger un pouce.

 

\- Tu vas ruiner ma toile, NE bouge PAS.

\- J’aime quand tu me donnes des ordres mon amour… dit Louis d’une voix pleine de malices.

\- N’y pense même pas !

 

Louis grogna mais ne désobéit pas. Il renfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller et ferma les yeux pendant qu’Harry faisait glisser son pinceau sur son corps. Ça faisait plus d’une heure et demie qu’ils étaient dans sa chambre et Harry s’appliquait à mélanger les couleurs sur son dos pour donner un effet de fondu.

 

\- J’ai terminé.

 

Il s’écarta délicatement de son petit-ami pour admirer son œuvre. Le dos de Louis était recouvert de nuances de bleu, de noir et de blanc. Il avait peint un ciel étoilé. Quoi de plus surprenant ? L’étoile retrouvait son ciel et ses compatriotes. Il le martela de photos, le prenant en plongée, contre-plongée, diagonale, profil, face etc etc… Louis était à deux doigts de s’endormir.

 

\- C’est assez gênant tout ça quand même, dit-il alors qu’Harry le prenait en photo tout nu. On se croirait vraiment dans Titanic…

\- Arrête de répéterça, ça voudrait dire que je vais mourir et sombrer dans l’océan comme un bloc de glace.

\- Impossible, tu vas jamais à la mer… se moqua Louis. T’as peur des crabes et t’es persuadé qu’ils vont te bouffer…

 

Harry se retira de derrière l’objectif pour le regarder, surpris.

 

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Harry, on se connaît depuis qu’on a cinq ans. Je connais même la marque de ton PQ préféré… Lotus soit dit en passant... Parce que les autres t’irritent les fesses.

\- J’ignore si je dois être touché ou si je dois avoir peur que tu saches ça…

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre et attira Harry sur le lit. Quand il fut allongé de tout son long, il se glissa au dessus de lui et l’embrassa.

 

\- Sois tout ce que tu veux mais arrête de parler.

 

Sa voix était horriblement sensuelle et Harry avait soudainement soif de lui.

 

\- Maintenant que tu as fait de mon dos une œuvre d’art… J’ai le droit de faire de même sur ton corps... avec ma langue?

 

Pour accompagner ses dires, celle-ci glissa furtivement sur son torse, retraçant la ligne de son thorax alors qu’il essuyait ses doigts plein de peinture sur ses hanches. Harry déglutit en croisant son regard mesquin.

 

\- Louis… bordel, grogna Harry en roulant des yeux.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu me fais bander.

 

Il laissa un rire lui échapper.

 

\- C’était le plan…

 

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses reins et l’intimèrent de se retourner sur le ventre. Harry se mit à sourire bêtement.

 

\- Essaye de deviner ce que j’écris… lui demanda Louis, en trempant ses doigts dans le pot de peinture.

 

Il les fit glisser sur sa peau remplie de grains de beauté. Son dos ressemblait à une nuit étincelante. Il y avait des constellations brunes partout. Louis avait presque envie de relier chaque point entre eux pour voir ce qu’elles pouvaient bien représenter. Mais pas aujourd’hui, parce qu’il avait déjà quelque chose en tête.

 

Avec un peu de rouge sur le bout de l’index, il écrivit quelques lettres le long de ses omoplates. J, e, t, a, i, m, e, d, a, m, o, u, r.

 

\- Moi aussi… marmonna Harry contre l’oreiller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as écrit je t’aime d’amour... je te réponds que moi aussi…

\- Oh… souffla Louis en souriant. On progresse, ajouta-t-il en venant embrasser sa joue.

\- Continue, lui ordonna Harry d’une voix d’enfant. J’aime bien…

 

Louis sourit et trempa cette fois ses doigts dans la peinture bleue. T, e, s, b, e, a, u.

 

\- Ce que t’es niais… plaisanta Harry.

\- J’ai écrit quoi ?

\- T’es beau, répondit Harry.

\- Je sais, merci.

 

C’était le genre de blague pas drôle que tout le monde faisait mais Harry se mit quand même à rire parce que c’était Louis qui l’avait faite… et que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche avait un goût de poésie.

 

\- Je continue ?

 

Harry hocha la tête. Louis se mordit la lèvre en essuyant le haut de son dos. Il savait que le prochain lui ferait quelque chose d’encore plus fort. Il utilisa chaque couleur qu’il avait à sa disposition et écrivit lentement : j, a, i, e, n, v, i, e, d, e, t, e, p, r, o, m, e, n, e, r, m, a, l, a, n, g, u, e, i, c, i. Puis, sur le peu de place qui restait, il ajouta une flèche en direction de ses fesses. Harry se mit à rougir immédiatement et se cacha dans l’oreiller.

 

Comme Louis s’y était attendu, il avait honte d’avouer qu’il en avait envie. Il effaça tout ce qu’il avait écrit et ajouta : h, o, c, h, e, l, a, t, ê, t, e, p, o, u, r, o, u, i. S, i, n, o, n, g, r, o, g, n, e. Quelques secondes passèrent et Louis paniqua. Il ne voulait pas forcer Harry à quoi que ce soit et il avait peur de l’avoir brusqué en proposant ça de cette façon… Mais les boucles brunes d’Harry bougèrent légèrement, si doucement qu’elles traduisaient parfaitement la gêne d’Harry. Louis sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Ce simple hochement de tête venait de le faire bander.

 

Il s’empressa de tirer les draps derrière eux et se pencha en avant pour promener sa langue le long de son dos, avalant chaque lettre avec envie. Un malheureux grognement passa les lèvres d’Harry. Louis se retira aussitôt.

 

\- Je ne te force à rien mon amour. Si tu veux pas, dis-le, dit-il doucement.

\- Nooooon, souffla Harry. Reviens contre moi…

 

Louis reprit sa place et retira toute la peinture qu’il avait sur le dos en prenant soin de garder la chute de ses reins pour la fin. Son dos était complètement cambré et ses mains broyaient déjà les draps. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Louis. Il écarta ses cuisses avec soin et vint y déposer quelques baisers avant de remonter pour lécher la peinture qu’il avait tout contre ses fesses. Puis, tout doucement, ses doigts se glissèrent entre, sa bouche toujours contre la chute de ses reins. Harry lâcha un gémissement à moitié étouffé. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler quand il sentit le pouce de Louis caresser sa peau là où personne n’avait encore jamais été. C’était différent des autres fois, quand il l’habituait à lui, quand il le préparait pour ne pas lui arracher de larmes au moment de prendre possession de lui. C’était plus doux et plus hésitant. Louis prenait son temps, faisant monter le plaisir lentement. La peau d’Harry était parcourue de frissons, ses poils se dressaient tous un à un et ses ongles s’enfonçaient un peu plus dans le matelas.

 

La main droite contre sa hanche pour lui offrir meilleure prise, Louis osa enfin remplacer son pouce par sa langue. Harry gémit si fort qu’il n’eut plus peur de le brusquer et se laissa aller avec lui. C’était tellement bon que lui aussi sentait le plaisir monter, monter, monter. Voir le corps d’Harry se tordre de plaisir, entendre ses gémissements et sentir ses jambes trembler contre lui avaient un effet monstre sur lui. Quand il sentit qu’ils étaient sur le point de lâcher prise, il se retira lentement, embrassant sa peau jusqu’à sa nuque et le recouvrant de son corps chaud.

 

\- J’ai très envie de toi, mon amour.

 

Harry lui répondit simplement par un sourire. Ils apprécièrent la sensation de leurs deux corps brûlants l’un contre l’autre. Louis était complètement dur contre ses fesses, il effectuait quelques mouvements de bassin pour l’exciter un peu plus pendant qu’il récupérait un préservatif sur la table de chevet.

 

Quand il fut équipé correctement, il se laissa aller avec lui, son corps appuyé contre le sien, les draps le recouvrant chaleureusement. Ils firent l’amour doucement, dos contre torse en se regardant tendrement.

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 5_

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils étaient confortablement enveloppés dans un plaid pour regarder Titanic – Louis avait insisté –, un rire vint perturber leur osmose.

 

\- Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? demanda Harry en promenant le bout de son nez sur sa nuque.

\- Parce que je viens de réaliser qu’on a vraiment fait un remake de Titanic. Tu me dessines à poil, tu me peins dessus à poil et on fait l'amour. On aurait vraiment pu être le script du film.

\- C'est vrai, admit le peintre. Faudrait quand même qu’on prépare des gilets de sauvetage pour l’iceberg qui nous fonce droit dessus, plaisanta-t-il.

 

Louis se mit à rire mais s’il avait su qu’ils étaient actuellement au petit matin du 14 avril 1912, il se serait abstenu.

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 6_

 

\- Tu te souviens de Tristan ?

 

Louis n’avait pas dit ça, pas vrai ? Parce qu’il était évident qu’il s’en souvenait. Comment l’oublier? Il était sorti avec Louis pendant des mois, partageant son lit et sa vie pendant que lui se faisait doucement éjecter de la sienne. Il redressa la tête vers lui pour l’interroger du regard.

 

\- Il est en ville pour la semaine, il propose qu'on sorte ce soir. T'es invité évidemment, continua Louis, euphorique.

\- Tu me proposes vraiment d’aller voir ton ex ? dit calmement Harry.

\- Oh, dit Louis comme si ça lui était sorti par la tête. Techniquement c’est pas mon ex. On faisait que coucher ensemble mais… Ouais, celui-là.

 

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire que ce genre de choses ne se disait pas… mais c’était comme ça qu’il était. Le sexe n’était pas un tabou, ses exs non plus… étant donné qu’ils étaient tous devenus ses amis.

 

\- T’as envie de le voir ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Si ça te dérange on n’y va pas, expliqua aussitôt Louis, mal à l’aise. Je sais même pas pourquoi j’y ai pas réfléchi avant…

 

Harry s’approcha de lui et le coupa en l’embrassant.

 

\- Ne t’en veux pas d’avoir envie de voir tes… amis. C’est juste que c’est un peu étrange pour moi. Tu sais que j’ai toujours été jaloux de lui...

\- De Tristan ? Pourquoi ?

 

Il baissa la tête, hésitant.

 

\- Je sais pas pourquoi. J’aimais pas la façon dont tu souriais quand tu étais avec lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C’est à cette période que t’as commencé à t’éloigner de moi et que tu t’es rapproché de lui. Je me suis senti exclu… et remplacé.

\- J’ai ressenti la même chose avec toi et Amanda… avoua Louis.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de l’avoir choisie.

 

Pour l’empêcher d’en dire plus, Louis glissa son index sur sa bouche.

 

\- On reste là ce soir, d’accord ? Je pourrai le voir une autre fois. Quand tu seras prêt.

 

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

 

\- Non. Dis-lui qu’on sera là.

\- T’es sûr ? J’ai pas envie que tu sois mal à l’aise et encore moins que ça te blesse.

\- C’était il y a presque cinq ans… de l’eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis la dernière fois que tu l’as sauté pas vrai ? rit-il.

\- Harry, c’est pas très drôle ça.

\- C’est la jalousie qui parle, laisse-la la pauvre elle n’a rien à se mettre sous la dent depuis des mois.

\- Dans ce cas tu peux dire à la jalousie qu’il y a que toi que j’aime ?

 

Harry hocha la tête et glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

 

\- Je peux peut-être faire ça oui…

 

Pour clore la conversation, Louis vint l’embrasser avec passion et lui fit oublier qu’il avait eu une vie avant lui. Du moins, pour quelques heures.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 7_

 

De la pluie. Encore et toujours de la pluie. L’averse avait éclaté cinq minutes après qu’ils se soient mis en route. Louis avait oublié son manteau chez Harry et n’avait pas voulu faire demi-tour. Ils avaient partagé celui d’Harry tout le long du trajet et lorsqu’ils étaient enfin arrivés au bar, leurs vêtements étaient trempés. Le jean bleu de Louis était maintenant noir d’eau. Il tendit son téléphone à Harry pour qu’il le range dans sa poche et lui éviter de finir en éponge. Tristan arriva dans la minute qui suivit et Harry ne put s’empêcher de noter à quel point lui et Louis étaient tactiles. C’était horrible à regarder… pourtant Louis avait toujours été comme ça avec tout le monde, il n’y avait que les câlins qu’il esquivait toujours. C’est juste qu’aujourd’hui, il était avec lui et qu’il ne supportait pas l’idée que d’autres puissent l’approcher. Il y avait aussi le fait qu’ils avaient, de nombreuses fois, couché ensemble et que ce mec était le premier que Louis avait connu. C’était difficile de rivaliser avec ça. Lui n’était que le petit con qui lui avait préféré sa meilleure amie.

 

\- Donc après la belle Amanda, tu t'es rabattu sur Louis ?

 

Tristan était resté le même, avec ses petites vannes et ses piques incessantes qui faisaient rire bêtement Louis. Le truc c’est que ça ne le faisait pas rire, lui. Il pensait peut-être qu’ils étaient potes et qu’il avait le droit de lui dire des trucs de ce genre mais la vérité c’était qu’ils étaient très loin de l’être. S’il était là c’était juste pour faire plaisir à Louis. Et s’il ne disait rien à chaque fois qu’il lançait des piques « innocemment », c’était parce qu’il lui avait promis de bien se tenir et de ne pas laisser la jalousie le gagner. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Il se tendit et avala une gorgée de bière en espérant que ça le retiendrait de lui éclater la gueule. Louis posa une main sur sa cuisse et exerça une légère pression pour le calmer.

 

\- Je plaisante, ajouta Tristan, en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que t’es revenu à la raison. Je pouvais vraiment pas me la voir… une vraie conne.

\- C’est pas très sympa pour elle. C’était notre meilleure amie, quand même, répliqua Harry.

 

C’était le premier à dire des saletés sur Amanda mais tout était bon pour contredire ce con. Puis de quel droit se permettait-il de la juger ? Il l’avait à peine connue. Lui le faisait parce qu’elle avait été sa copine, ça ne lui donnait pas tellement plus le droit de le faire mais c’était plus compréhensible.

 

\- Comment va ton frère sinon ? Changea aussitôt de sujet Louis. Je l’ai pas croisé depuis… ben depuis la semaine qu’on a passé à Seattle l’été dernier. Il s’est remis de sa blessure? Je crois que je me rappellerai toute ma vie de la façon dont il s’est pété la tronche putain.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait vraiment des choses qu’il aurait préféré ignorer. Comme le fait qu’ils s’étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis son départ pour Seattle, quelques années plus tôt. Qu’est-ce qui lui disait qu’ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble ces fois-là ? Bien sûr qu’ils avaient couché ensemble bordel. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux.

 

\- Il a repris le boulot y a quelques mois. D’ailleurs ils ont mis un petit en route avec Lili !

\- Sérieux ? J’aurais jamais cru qu’il serait le premier à faire un petit.

\- Tu pensais que ce serait moi ? Vraiment ?

\- Mais non, j’aurais plutôt pensé à William.

\- Il a dix ans… rit Tristan.

\- Ouais mais vous êtes tellement… vous. Et j’te rappelle que William voulait m’épouser l’année dernière !

 

Parce qu’en plus il avait rencontré toute la famille de Tristan ? Harry allait vraiment faire un meurtre. Il détestait l’idée que Louis se soit rapproché de ses frères. Qu’il ait rencontré sa mère. Son père. Qu’il l’ait rencontré lui. Tout court.

 

\- Je reviens, faut que j’aille pisser ! annonça Louis en glissant sa main dans le dos d’Harry pour se retirer.

 

Le silence devint pesant. Harry n’avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec Tristan et si l’envie lui prenait à lui d’ouvrir la bouche, il allait lui en décoller une.

 

\- J'suis content pour vous. Toi et Louis, dit-il finalement.

 

Harry serra son poing son poing sous la table.

 

\- Bon je t’avoue que je m'y attendais pas du tout. Je pensais vraiment que tu faisais partie du passé après tout ce qu’il m’avait raconté sur vous tu vois… Mais j'trouve ça vraiment cool, aussi bien pour toi que pour lui.

\- Pardon ? lança sèchement Harry, en redressant la tête.

\- Bah ouais, Louis t'a attendu tellement longtemps que…

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait partie du passé ?

 

Tristan sembla deviner que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et que s'il parlait, il allait causer des problèmes.

 

\- Ok. Je retire ce que j’ai dit. C’était idiot de dire ça.

\- Non, développe, ordonna Harry.

\- C'est vraiment rien… insista-t-il.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'incita à parler.

 

\- Quand il est rentré à Noël Louis m'avait dit que c'était fini pour de bon avec toi. Vu ce qu'il en disait en tout cas ça semblait clair que t'existais plus et qu'il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Genre toi ? demanda Harry, en serrant la pression de ses doigts sur son verre.

\- Nan mais mec, je cherche pas à me mettre entre vous. Je pensais qu'il était seul et voilà.

 

Harry se mit à rire froidement.

 

\- Il l'est pas.

\- Ouais, ça j'avais deviné, répondit Tristan sur le même ton distant. S'il est ici et pas à Los Angeles pour tourner un film, c'est qu'il se passe un truc.

\- Tu insinues quoi là ?

\- Rien du tout, sois pas autant sur la défensive. Je suis votre pote et j'ai pas l'intention de tenter un truc, je te disais juste que je suis surpris qu'il soit pas encore rentré à L.A mais s'il est avec toi, ça explique pas mal de choses.

 

De quel droit se permettait-il d’affirmer des trucs sur Louis ? Sur eux ? Putain, il allait vraiment lui en foutre une.

 

\- Je l'oblige à rien, répliqua Harry. Le tournage a été annulé, c’est en aucun cas à cause de moi s’il n’est pas là-bas. Je lui demanderai jamais de rester s’il avait l’occasion de réaliser son rêve.

\- Rah mais mec, t'as pas encore compris que t'as pas _besoin_ de lui demander quoi que ce soit ? Il prend toujours ses décisions par rapport à toi. Il a toujours fait ça. Comme quand il a accepté d'aller dans cette école… c'était plus pour te fuir qu’autre chose.

\- Qui voulait fuir Harry? demanda Louis, de retour.

 

Harry avala la fin de son verre, récupéra ses clés et son manteau puis se leva.

 

\- Toi, apparemment. Je rentre. Amusez-vous bien.

 

Louis jeta un regard à Tristan qui haussa les épaules. Il lui fit signe qu’il le suivait et qu’il était désolé que la soirée finisse comme ça. Quand il arriva dehors, Harry avait déjà presque atteint le bout de la rue. Il dut courir pour le rattraper.

 

\- Harry ! Attends-moi ! Pourquoi t’es parti comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

\- Ce qui m’arrive ? T’es sérieux ?

 

Il soupira et s’avança jusqu’à lui, pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

 

\- T'es revenu ici y a six mois et t'as même pas jugé bon de me le dire ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Je suis venu à peine quarante-huit heures pour Noël, je pensais à rien, je croyais que tu t'en fichais. J'ai pas fait grand-chose avec les fêtes tu sais… expliqua Louis, un peu pris de court.

\- T'as eu le temps de te taper Tristan mais alors faire deux mètres pour aller frapper chez moi ça par contre…

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes? Je… Non mais tu peux pas me reprocher des trucs comme ça Harry. On était pas ensemble à l’époque et…

 

Harry grimaça avant de rire froidement.

 

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je parle pas de mon petit-ami, je parle de mon ami là, du mec qui m'a abandonné parce qu'il assumait pas ses sentiments pour moi. Ce même mec qui a brisé mon cœur en me laissant seul dans un fichu aéroport après m'avoir embrassé. Ce même mec pour qui j'ai développé des sentiments et qui n'a pas essayé une seule fois de me contacter pour savoir comment je le vivais. Ce même foutu mec à qui j'ai envoyé tous les signaux du monde et qui n'a même pas jugé bon de venir ne serait-ce que me souhaiter un joyeux noël.

\- Je… J'ai aimé tous tes statuts facebook et je disais à ta mère de te passer le bonjour quand je l’appelais, je pensais que ça te suffisait, se défendit Louis. Je croyais que tu m'en voulais et que c'était seulement le passé qui te manquait. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que c'était MOI qui te manquais ? Comment j'aurais pu deviner que mon baiser t'avait fait quelque chose hein ? Je suis pas devin, t'as rien dit, même à l'avant première. T'es resté derrière ta stupide petite copine pendant qu'elle se payait ma tête, t'étais là à la suivre comme un toutou de merde. Tu m'as pas décroché un mot, j'étais censé le deviner comment moi, que tu ressentais un truc pour moi ? Ce jour-là, j'ai juste eu l'impression que j'étais qu'une merde à tes yeux, que t'étais là seulement parce que c'était tous frais payés et que t'avais l'occasion de rencontrer des stars.

 

La tension était montée d’un cran pendant le discours de Louis. Harry avait les mains blanches à force de les serrer. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Louis, pas physiquement en tout cas mais il avait vraiment envie de taper dans quelque chose. Ça le démangeait.

 

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai dit Louis, comment t'as pu croire que j'en avais rien à faire de toi ? Ton départ a été le pire moment de ma vie. Je t'ai dit que t'étais mon étoile, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop con pour pas faire le lien.

\- Je... Et puis merde, on se dispute vraiment pour ça ? Pour un truc qui s'est passé y a deux ans ?

\- Noël c'était y a six mois.

\- Putain mais Harry arrête ! Tu profites de ça pour bifurquer sur le réel problème. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu t'en branles de Noël.

 

L'air était devenu glacial. Harry tremblait de rage, il était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. De grosses larmes embuaient ses yeux. Louis s'en voulait d'en arriver là mais ils avaient besoin de cette discussion, sans quoi ils s’enfermeraient dans les mensonges et la rancœur… et ne pourraient jamais aller de l’avant.

 

\- J'suis pas venu te voir à Noël parce que je pensais que tu m'en voulais, j'avais peur de te revoir et je pensais que je devais passer à autre chose. Ça s'est tellement mal passé à l'avant-première et j'en ai tellement souffert… J'voulais pas empirer les choses et me briser deux fois plus le cœur en passant chez toi.

\- Mais t'as eu du temps pour lui, répéta Harry, froidement.

 

Louis soupira.

 

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C’est quoi que t’as envie d’entendre au juste ? Que je t’ai attendu toute ma vie ? Je suis désolé mais ça existe pas ça. Y a que dans les films qu’on a la force de le faire. Dans la vraie vie, on souffre tellement qu’on fait tout pour que ça cesse. Ça fait plus mal d’attendre après quelqu’un que de s’en taper d’autres. J’suis vraiment désolé de le dire mais c’est vrai, y a qu’en essayant de passer à autre chose que la douleur s’en va et qu’on oublie. Tu voulais clairement pas de moi, tu vas me le reprocher d’avoir perdu espoir et d’avoir connu d’autres mecs quand même ? Moi je t’ai jamais reproché d’avoir été avec Amanda.

\- Je devrais te féliciter de pas l’avoir fait ? Wouhou bravo Louis. C’est bien, j’ai merdé et pas toi. Félicitations.

 

Il frappa dans ses mains, toujours avec un sourire froid sur le visage.

 

\- Non c’est pas ce que j’ai dit, dit-il en ignorant les battements rapides de son cœur. Ce que tu comprends pas c’est que moi je t’en veux pas. Je te comprends. A l’époque c’était simplement pas moi que tu voulais… et je t’aime assez pour pas t’en vouloir pour ça.

\- T'es en train de dire que je t'aime pas ? C'est ça que tu dis ?

\- Harry, arrête de tout déformer...

\- C’est clairement ce que tu viens d’insinuer. Je devrais peut-être t'emmener dans un aéroport et t'abandonner sur place en te disant que je t'aime, ça serait peut-être une plus belle preuve d’amour, ça non ?

 

Le cœur de Louis se compressa dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait un mal de chien à entendre dans la bouche d’Harry. Il pensait vraiment qu’ils étaient au dessus de tout ça… et il s’en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir vu à quel point Harry en avait contre lui.

 

\- Tu me fais mal là Harry. Arrête… S’il te plaît. On en discutera calmement chez toi, d’accord ?

\- Non bordel ! J’ai aucune envie d’en discuter calmement. Tu crois que tu m’en fais pas non plus? Tu crois que j’ai pas mal moi quand tu m’agites tes exs sous le nez pour que je me reprenne dans la gueule que j’ai fait une connerie en choisissant Amanda et que c’est pour ça que t’es allé vers eux ?

\- Ça a aucun sens ce que tu dis, t'es vraiment en train de sortir toutes les excuses que t'as pu trouver pour qu'on se dispute.

\- C’est pas une excuse Louis, tu le sais. Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de serrer la main de tous les mecs qui t’ont sucé la queue?

\- Arrête-toi là avant de dire un truc que tu pourrais regretter…

\- Donc je ferme ma gueule et je te laisse revoir tes exs tranquille c’est ça le deal ?

\- Mais merde Harry, ce sont mes amis ! explosa Louis, à bout.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est l’amitié pour toi au juste hein ? Tu sais pas être amis avec les gens bordel.

 

Il porta une main à son cœur. Harry ne l’avait jamais autant blessé que maintenant. C’était comme ça qu’il le voyait ? Comme un mec qui couche avec tout le monde ? Qui n’a pas d’autres souhaits dans la vie que celui de baiser tous ceux qu’il croise ? Qui n’a aucun sentiment ?

 

\- Cite-moi un seul de tes amis avec qui t’as pas couché, continua Harry. Vas-y, je t’écoute.

\- Wow… alors ça... c’est vraiment bas… dit Louis, blessé.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux je pense hein ? T’as pas un seul foutu ami avec qui t’a pas couché, c’est censé me rassurer ? Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu penses pas la même chose de moi hein ? Qu’est-ce qui me dit que t’es pas juste là parce que je suis le gros lot que tu convoitais depuis des années ? Qui me dit que tu cherchais pas juste à me sauter ? Qui me dit que je suis pas ton « ami » moi aussi hein ? Qui me dit que tu vas pas me quitter dans une semaine après m’avoir bien baisé comme tous tes pseudos-amis hein ? Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu m’aimes vraiment au juste ? Parce que sérieux si tu sais même pas faire de différence entre de l’amitié et une relation basée sur le sexe, je me demande bien comment tu peux savoir ce qu’est l’amour.

\- T’as vraiment une piètre image de moi si tu me crois capable de te faire ça…

 

Il se pinça les lèvres avec colère et se recula, décidé à le planter-là. Ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire. Tout venait d’être dit. A quoi bon se battre pour lui s’il croyait vraiment à tout ce qu’il venait de lui balancer dans la figure ? Il fit quand même deux pas vers lui et lui lança un regard dénué de sentiments pour lui donner la réponse qu’il méritait.

 

\- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je les ai tous quittés après les avoir baisés comme tu dis, c’est parce que t'es jamais sorti de ma tête et que je trouvais ça malhonnête de me servir d’eux pour t’oublier. Y a toujours eu que toi, même quand je passais mes nuits avec Tristan, même quand j’étais avec Douglas… et ça tu vois, c’était de l’amour. Du vrai. Ils le savaient et certains ont choisi de l’accepter et de rester dans ma vie pour m’aider à accepter que c’était à sens unique. Quand je vois ce que tu penses de moi, je regrette vraiment d’être tombé si bas pour un pauvre mec dans ton genre qui me prend vraiment pour tout ce que je suis pas.

 

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre parce qu’il venait de lui foutre une sacrée claque dans la gueule. Ses doutes et sa colère disparurent pour faire place à la honte et au regret. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de dire ça bon sang ? Il ne le pensait même pas… il avait simplement peur parce que tout devenait vraiment sérieux entre eux et que ça n’était encore jamais arrivé à Louis d’être sérieux avec quelqu’un. Il avait peur qu’il le quitte parce qu’il se serait rendu compte que ce n’était pas lui qu’il voulait, qu’il n’avait été qu’un fantasme d’ado et que maintenant qu’il le réalisait enfin, ça n’avait plus d’intérêt.

 

\- Je crois qu’on a plus rien à se dire, annonça Louis pendant qu’il réfléchissait/

 

Et il s’enfuit en courant sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 8_

 

Après être rentré, Harry n’avait pas pu se résoudre à aller se coucher. Il était monté dans son atelier et avait peint toute la nuit. Ça ne ressemblait à rien en particulier, il n’avait pas eu la force de s’appliquer. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête s’était retrouvé reproduit sur la toile. C’est comme ça qu’il avait fini avec un tableau sombre et oppressant. En allant s’asseoir dans le sofa où Louis allait toujours se mettre pendant qu’il peignait, il repensa à la soirée qu’ils avaient passé et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

 

Ses doigts encore plein de rouge et de noir vinrent s’ajouter aux petites tâches qui s’étaient accumulées sur ses vêtements et son visage. Il avait toujours détesté le rouge. C’était une couleur paradoxale. Elle alliait des éléments contradictoires.Amour et haine. Église et Enfer. Colère et passion. Vie et mort.

 

Le noir était l’une de ses couleurs préférées, même si tout le monde lui répétait que ce n’en était pas une. C’était dans le noir que s’éveillaient les étoiles et c’était une raison suffisante pour adorer cette couleur. Mais elle était aussi terriblement triste. Elle rappelait la mort, la peine et la douleur. Et surtout, elle rappelait le néant. Ce dans quoi il avait l’impression d’être plongé.

 

Vers quatre heures du matin, après avoir contemplé douloureusement son tableau, ses paupières roulèrent et l’emportèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

 

C’est la sonnerie du téléphone de Louis qui le réveilla. Il se leva d’un bond et accourut dans l’entrée en espérant l’y trouver. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que ce n’était que son portable qui était là. Dans sa poche de manteau. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

 

C’était un appel de Douglas. Il raccrocha en se disant qu’il laisserait un message. Et en parlant de messages, il en avait au moins vingt-cinq. Harry lutta contre l’envie d’y jeter un œil et s’empara de son propre portable resté sur le comptoir depuis qu’il était rentré. 0 nouveau message. Il essaya de se dire que si Louis ne l’avait pas contacté, c’était uniquement parce qu’il n’avait pas son téléphone avec lui… mais s’il avait vraiment voulu le joindre, il aurait emprunté celui de sa sœur. Pour sûr.

 

Il déverrouilla l’écran et chercha sa dernière conversation avec Lottie. Ils étaient assez proches tous les deux. L’absence de Louis les avait rapprochés et il fallait dire qu’ils avaient presque grandi ensemble. Elle était pour lui comme une petite sœur. Il était né fils unique mais la vie lui en avait offert quatre. Toutes nées sous le nom de Tomlinson.

 

SMS de Harry à Lottie

11h21. Hey Lottie ! Louis a oublié son portable dans ma veste… tu lui diras que c’est moi qui l’ai. Je passerai le déposer chez vous tout à l’heure. Il est pas obligé d’être là.

 

SMS de Lottie à Harry

11h22. Harryyyyyyyy ! Pourquoi « il est pas obligé d’être là » ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Pourquoi tu le lui rendrais pas ce soir ? Tu viens bien à ma fête d’anniversaire surprise non ?

 

SMS de Harry à Lottie

11h24. Je crois que c’est plus qu’une dispute. Je sais pas, j’ai un peu peur... Il t’a rien dit ?

11h24. Si c’est une fête surprise… comment tu sais qu’il y en a une ?

 

SMS de Lottie à Harry

11h26. Non.. C’est pas vrai ? Il est rentré super tard, il dort encore. Je peux demander à Tristan si tu veux, il a dormi à la maison.

11h27. Tu connais maman. Elle fait des gaffes tout le temps… Elle a laissé la page facebook ouverte avant d’aller faire les courses.

11h28. Tu viens ce soir alors ?

 

Ses yeux trouvèrent aussitôt Tristan parmi tous les autres mots. Il faillit lâcher son téléphone par terre en lisant le message entier. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait chez eux, celui-là ?

 

SMS de Lottie à Harry

11h28. J’suis sûre que ça va s’arranger. Sois-là ce soir à 19h. Les invités doivent arriver à la demie, ça te laissera un peu de temps pour lui parler.

 

SMS de Harry à Lottie

11h31. Je pense que s’il a dormi là c’est que Louis n’a vraiment plus envie de me voir.

 

SMS de Lottie à Harry

11h32. Oh. C’était vraiment plus qu’une dispute alors ?

11h34. Non mais en fait non. Me fais pas aller dans ton sens. Je connais Lou, il aurait jamais fait ça. Tristan vient souvent passer une ou deux nuits à la maison quand il rentre chez lui. Ils sont potes. C’est tout. Promis.

 

SMS de Harry à Lottie

11h34. Ouais, au lycée aussi ils étaient ‘potes’… Et pourtant ils s’envoyaient en l’air toutes les semaines.

 

SMS de Lottie à Harry

11h36. Viens ce soir ok ? S’il te plaît.

 

SMS de Harry à Lottie

11h40. Je passerai déposer son téléphone en fin d’après-midi.

 

Conversation terminée. Il balança son portable dans le canapé en face et se prépara une tasse de café. Quel réveil de merde. Il pensait vraiment que rien ne pourrait être pire que la veille mais en comparaison, leur dispute c’était du gâteau. Imaginer Louis et Tristan rentrer ensemble et… Non. Il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions. Il devait faire confiance à Louis. Il lui devait bien ça… mais c’était dur.

 

Son téléphone se remit à chanter et Harry répondit automatiquement, sans réfléchir une seule seconde au fait qu’il ne s’agissait pas du sien…

 

\- Louis, s’il te plaît raccroche pas ! hurla Douglas dans le combiné.

\- C’est pas lui, c’est Harry… déclara Harry, gêné.

\- Oh bon sang. Harry s’il te plaît. Raisonne-le.

\- Le raisonner pour quoi ?

\- Mais pour le tournage !

\- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre…

 

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil puis Douglas soupira.

 

\- Il t’a rien dit... J’aurais dû m’en douter. Toi non plus t’aurais jamais accepté ça...

\- Accepté quoi ?

\- Mais qu’il arrête tout !

\- Je comprends rien du tout. Il m’a dit que le tournage était annulé...

\- Il est absolument pas annulé. C’est lui qui a décidé de ne plus venir. Pour rester avec toi. Il a même refusé un rendez-vous avec un putain de producteur. Ils voulaient tourner son film Harry ! Et lui m’a répondu qu’il abandonnait tout, parce qu’il pouvait pas te laisser ici tout seul alors que t’avais besoin de lui. Il croit bêtement que c’est à ton tour de réaliser ton rêve et que t’as besoin de lui pour ça. Je… Je dis pas que c’est pas le cas ou que ça compte pas mais… enfin pas au prix du sien. Tu sais bien qu’il rêve de réaliser son propre film depuis toujours… Il peut pas s’arrêter si près du but. Je sais que ça va pas et que tu as vraiment souffert après son départ mais...

 

Harry sentit son cœur se fracasser dans sa poitrine.

 

\- Mais c’est pas une raison pour le retenir ici avec moi. Je sais. Je vais lui parler.

\- Désolé de te balancer tout ça d’un coup, je sais que ça fait beaucoup.

\- Ça va, j’suis plus à ça près maintenant. Merci de me l’avoir dit… et désolé qu’il ait pris cette décision pour moi. Ça se reproduira plus.

\- T’as l’air bizarre, lui dit Douglas. On se connaît pas trop alors ça me regarde sûrement pas mais… est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu’on est sur le point de rompre… et je viens de réaliser que si ça arrive, on se remettra jamais ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Louis t’ai…

\- C’est pas lui, c’est moi. J’ai tout fait capoter, et si je lui dis de partir maintenant, ce sera la fin. Parce qu’on a besoin d’être tous les deux pour réparer ça.

 

Douglas sembla chercher ses mots. Harry l’entendit ouvrir puis refermer la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider.

 

\- Depuis quand t’es amoureux de lui, Harry ?

\- J’en sais rien. Depuis deux ans, deux mois, deux semaines...

\- Lui t’aime depuis qu’il te connaît, alors quoi que tu fasses, ça le blessera toujours plus parce qu’il t’a attendu toute sa vie… mais c’est justement pour ça que tu dois garder espoir. Parce qu’il a persisté à t’aimer quand toi t’étais amoureux d’une autre. Tu penses vraiment qu’aujourd’hui qu’il sait que tu l’aimes aussi, il va te laisser tout foutre en l’air ? Il va être blessé, il va certainement t’en vouloir un moment… mais il reviendra. Parce que Louis revient toujours vers toi. A chaque fois.

 

Harry renifla et réalisa qu’il était en larmes.

 

\- Même quand toi tu n’étais plus là, même quand il pensait que vous ne vous reparleriez plus jamais, même quand on était ensemble. Y avait que toi à chaque fois. Louis n’a jamais vraiment eu l’intention de passer à autre chose... Parce que s’il l’avait vraiment voulu, il l’aurait fait.

\- Merci…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai l’impression d’avoir crevé le dernier pneu de votre voiture avec mon coup de fil.

 

Harry rit légèrement.

 

\- C’est pas ta faute. C’est juste un mauvais timing. Merci d’avoir appelé… je t’enverrai un message quand je lui aurai parlé.

\- OK. Bon courage. Et n’oublie pas que tu seras toujours le premier dans son cœur... parce que tu es aussi le seul.

 

Sans rien lui répondre, Harry raccrocha et dans le silence avec lequel il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre, il fondit en larmes.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 9_

 

Quand Harry débarqua chez les Tomlinson, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il grimpa directement à l’étage et ignora les jumelles quand elles l’appelèrent en le voyant passer devant leur chambre. Il savait qu’il s’apprêtait à faire un truc risqué, étant donné qu’il y avait 50 % de chance que Tristan soit parti et autant de risques qu’il soit encore là, dans la chambre de Louis… mais il tourna quand même la poignée. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de jouer à GTA. Tristan fut le premier à réagir. Il fit un sourire gêné à Harry puis sembla s’excuser au près de Louis avant de disparaître de la pièce. Quand il referma la porte, Louis jouait toujours sa partie sans se préoccuper de sa présence. Pour lui prouver qu’il comptait rester là jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient parlé, il fit le tour du lit et s’adossa au mur près de la fenêtre.

 

Il avait réfléchi à plusieurs scénarios. Aucun d’entre eux ne comportait de fin heureuse… Mais au moins, Louis réalisait son rêve. Il préféra le plus risqué, parce que quitte à se faire larguer, autant faire ça vite. Il balança l’iPhone sur le lit et Louis reconnu son propre téléphone et lui accorda enfin un peu d’attention.

 

\- Douglas a cherché à te joindre. Il m’a dit de te dire que le tournage se passait bien.

 

Son regard était tellement froid. Louis ne l’avait jamais regardé de cette façon.

 

\- T’as répondu à un appel qui m’était destiné ?

\- Fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse...

 

Les épaules de Louis s’affaissèrent.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? demanda-t-il, la tête baissé, en jouant avec ses doigts.

 

Harry lui répéta le peu de choses que Douglas avait bien voulu lui dire et attendit patiemment que Louis lui donne sa version. Elle ne serait pas très différente de la sienne, il le savait déjà. C’était du Louis tout craché de tout abandonner pour lui. Il l’avait toujours fait passer avant tout le reste.

 

\- C’est vrai. J’ai menti. Je savais que tu serais contre… mais t’aurais vu l’état dans lequel t’étais à chaque fois que je parlais du tournage. Je savais que t’avais besoin de moi et que si je partais tu t’en relèverais pas… alors j’ai pris cette décision.

 

En sentant la douceur dans la voix de Louis, Harry eut deux fois plus mal. C’était doux comme des excuses. Mais pas pour ce qu’il avait fait, pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il connaissait Louis par cœur et il aurait presque aimé ne rien savoir de lui à cet instant. Il prit quand même son courage à deux mains, et vint s’asseoir à côté de lui.

 

\- On n’abandonne pas ses rêves pour quelqu’un Louis. Parce que les rêves ne te quittent jamais, les gens oui.

 

Le silence de Louis confirmait ses propos et Harry eut un mal fou à retenir ses larmes. Il lui tendit le bout de papier qu’il tenait dans les mains et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas craquer maintenant.

 

\- Je t’ai pris un billet d’avion, Douglas t’attend lundi.

 

Louis se pinça les lèvres.

 

\- Tu sais que si je pars maintenant, toi et moi…

\- Je sais… Mais après ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir, c’est déjà un peu le cas tu crois pas ?

 

Sans oser le regarder, Louis hocha la tête.

 

\- Donc plus rien ne te retient ici, conclut Harry.

 

Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il avait le cœur au bord des larmes et le vague à l’âme. Une fois qu’il aurait quitté cette pièce, il ne le toucherait plus jamais. Louis lui prit la main alors qu’il s’apprêtait à décamper.

 

\- Je… Je veux pas que tu crois que tu vaux pas la peine qu’on se batte ou que je ne t’aime pas assez pour rester. C’est juste que ce que t’a dit… que tu l’aies pensé ou non, je peux pas passer au dessus. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui me comprenne et qui m’accepte comme je suis, pas quelqu’un qui utilise mes échecs et mon passé pour m’enfoncer… Peut-être bien que tu ne le referas plus jamais, mais je n’ai pas envie de prendre ce risque. Celui que j’ai vu hier soir, c’était pas le Harry que j’ai connu. Ni celui dont je suis tombé amoureux… Et ça m’a fait réaliser que ces deux années passées loin de l’autre nous ont profondément changés. On est plus ces deux ados qui se sont dit au revoir à l’aéroport et qui sont tombés amoureux. Parce que le temps a définitivement changé quelque chose à nos vies et qu’on peut plus revenir en arrière. On a nos rancunes et elles feront toujours partie de nous. On ne se pardonnera jamais ce qu’on s’est fait… et c’est pour ça qu’on ne peut pas être ensemble. La seule chose qu’il faut se dire maintenant c’est qu’on aura quand même essayé. C’était simplement trop tard.

 

Dans un signe d’adieu, il embrassa sa main et la lui rendit, comme s’il lui rendait par la même occasion sa liberté. Harry ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard une dernière fois. Il n’avait pas envie de se souvenir de ça, de ces yeux bleus dont il avait tant souhaité revoir l’éclat et qu’il voulait maintenant oublier. Ces yeux bleus qu’il peindrait sans doute jour et nuit après son départ. Ces yeux bleus qui l’avaient rendu si fort et qui maintenant l’envoyaient plus bas que terre.

 

\- Je t’aimerai toujours, murmura Louis, une fois qu’il l’eut dépassé.

 

L’entendre une dernière fois acheva de briser son cœur en morceaux. Il eut énormément de mal à passer la porte parce qu’il savait que lorsqu’il l’aurait fait, il serait à nouveau seul. Cette porte était le seuil entre sa vie avec Louis et celle sans lui. Il n’était pas prêt à repasser de l’autre côté… mais ce n’était pas sa décision. Il n’avait pas le choix… alors il tira la poignée et disparut avant même que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. C’était fini.

 

 

*

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Harry Styles_

_Scene 10_

 

L’avion de Louis partait dans deux minutes. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour le lui dire et un autre pour lui demander de ne pas venir. C’était dingue comme la situation lui était familière. Elle lui rappelait son premier départ… le message froid, la tension, la peine. L’histoire se répétait sauf que cette fois, en regardant son avion rouler sur la piste, il savait que Louis partait pour de bon et que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui était loin d'être aussi glorieux que la première fois. Il n'était plus que deux cœurs brisés qui s'abandonnaient.

 

 

*

 

_Production : Tempêtes_

_Director : Louis Tomlinson_

_Scene 11_

 

L’appareil était en train de voler dans le ciel et Louis n’arrivait pas à se sortir Harry de la tête. Pour éviter de fondre en larmes, il remonta le store. La ville devenait de plus en plus petite à travers le hublot. Peut-être qu’Harry regardait le ciel en ce moment-même, peut-être qu’ils se regardaient l’un l’autre… Mais il en doutait parce que le ciel était trop noir. Quelques éclairs l’illuminaient parfois mais il redevenait sombre à chaque fois. Il était en deuil comme eux.

 

Il sortit son ordinateur de sa sacoche pour relire son script et préparer une réponse au producteur qui souhaitait produire son film. En ouvrant la session qu’il avait laissé en veille, ses onglets se rouvrirent et la dernière vidéo qu’il avait regardée se lança toute seule sur son logiciel de montage.

 

_\- T’es heureux Harry ?_

_\- Très._

 

_Un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

 

_\- J’peux t’embrasser avant que tu te replonges corps et âme dans ce paysage magnifique ? quémanda Louis, sa caméra toujours entre les doigts._

 

_Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper et lui fit signe d’approcher. Ses mains caressèrent ses hanches pendant qu’il venait déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Louis se mit à trembler. Il espérait ne jamais s’habituer aux frissons que la bouche d’Harry faisait naître sur son corps à chaque fois._

 

_\- J’voudrais rester comme ça toute ma vie, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. Toi, moi, ta caméra et mes peintures._

 

Une larme roula sur sa joue et la douleur fut telle qu’il referma son ordinateur violemment et appuya sa tête le hublot en espérant s’endormir suffisamment longtemps pour oublier qu’il n’y avait plus que lui et sa caméra, à présent.

 

_*_

 

Toi c’est un mot  
Toi c’est une voix  
Toi c’est tes yeux et c’est ma joie

Toi c’est si beau  
Toi c’est pour moi  
Toi c’est bien là et je n’y crois

 

Toi c’est soleil  
Toi c’est printemps  
Toi c’est merveille de chaque instant

 

Toi c’est présent  
Toi c’est bonheur  
Toi c’est arc-en-ciel dans mon cœur

 

Toi c’est distant…  
Toi c’est changeant…  
Toi c’est rêvant et esquivant…

 

Toi c’est pensant…  
Toi c’est taisant…  
Toi c’est tristesse qui me prend…

 

Toi c’est fini.  
Fini ? Pourquoi ?  
Toi c’est le vide dans mes bras…  
Toi c’est mon soleil qui s’en va…  
Et moi, je reste, pleurant tout bas.

 

 _Toi_ — Esther Granek

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... :) (petit sourire pour tenter de faire passer le fait que je suis une vraie garce...)  
> S'il vous plaît me balancez pas de tomates dans la face. Je sais que c'est terrible de finir le chapitre comme ça, j'ai eu très mal aussi. Mais trop de fluff tue le fluff, pas vrai? Bon c'est pas ce que vous devez vous dire là tout de suite j'imagine mais... Oui bon d'accord je suis cruelle et sadique et je mérite de me prendre une poêle dans la gueule. Vous avez jusqu'à demain 8h pour ça, après le temps des réclamations sera terminé.
> 
> Bon en vrai j'espère que vous m'aimez toujours... et que vous avez apprécié votre lecture!   
> Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes,  
> Luz.


End file.
